Seems like a lifetime
by Ryan Bowden
Summary: This story follows the life of Sonya Blade, it flashing before her eyes as she plummets to her death at the end of Mortal Kombat 4. NOW FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

HI THERE!!  
New Beginnings is up and running for anyone who wants to know what happens after this. I'm up to Chapter 3 now,   
so go check it out.  
Ryan.  
Seems like a lifetime.....  
By Ryan Bowden  
Copyright (C) 2001 Ryan Bowden  
  
Part 1  
  
Sonya Blade stands above a fifty foot cliff, confronted by her enemy, Jarek.  
  
"It's over Jarek. Shinnok is dead, the good guys won. Your coming back with me." She orders.  
  
"Never Sonya. I agreed to help defeat Shinnok, not turn myself in to the Special Forces. The Black Dragon live on!" He retorts advancing on the lieutenant. They find themselves at the edge of the cliff.  
  
"The Black Dragon died with Kano. Your the last one Jarek."  
  
This enrages Jarek. He runs at Sonya.  
  
"Never!!" He cries as he leaps at Sonya. Using her cunning and speed, she leaps out of the way, just as Jarek topples over the edge. Neglecting to look over, Sonya pulls out her radio and begins to make contact with her partner, Major Jackson (Jax) Briggs.  
  
"Come in Major Briggs, this is Lieutenant Sonya Blade ove..."  
  
Before Sonya can finish, she is grabbed by the ankle. She looks down to see Jarek holding on to the edge of the cliff   
face. He uses his remaining strength to pull at her ankle. Sonya loses her balance and falls face first over the cliff.   
Her scream seems to go on for hours. Pulling herself together, Sonya realizes that her death is inevitable. The wind  
engulfs her as she falls, and her mind seems to blur. She looks back to when she first joined the Special Forces.   
She wanted only to be like her father, Major Herman Blade. Her first day was the most nervous she'd ever been. Her   
teammates tried to make it hard for her, being a 'girl' and all, they thought she was inferior. Sonya hated not to be   
taken seriously. She looked over at the nearest officer and sprang into a handstand, grabbing him around the neck with her legs. She then flipped him over her head, onto a couch against the wall. She looked back at the others, lifted an eyebrow, and walked over to her desk. The rest of the office simply stared in amazement. From that day Sonya was looked up to by her peers.   
  
Through her years as a member of the Special Forces, Sonya had gained many enemies. But none worse   
than Kano. Kano was a devoted member of the Black Dragon. A centuries old group of cut-throat madmen and criminals. She remembered the day she had nearly caught him, but lost a teammate instead.   
  
"That's as far as you go Kano!" Sonya had her gun trained on him. He was cornered. They were in one of the Black   
Dragon's warehouses, used for containing drugs and illegal weapons. Kano slowly turned to face her with his hands up.   
  
"Well blondie. You got me. Took you a while, but you got me." Kano smirked at her.  
  
"Shutup and put your hands on your head. Now!!" Kano did so and Sonya motioned to 'Sparky', her partner, to cuff   
him. Sparky walked over to Kano and pulled his handcuffs out. Before either of them could do a thing, Kano grabbed Sparky around the neck and held him in front of himself as a human shield.  
  
"Sparky!" Sonya yelled to her partner.   
  
"Sorry sweet cheeks, looks like I win again." Kano pulled out a huge serrated knife and held it to Sparky's throat.  
  
"Please Kano. We both know your not that stupid. You have nowhere to run. We're not letting you out, so just let   
him go." Sonya warned him, inching closer. Kano looked to his left to see an open cargo door, and some crates to shield him along the way. He turned back to look at Sonya, who was still inching.   
  
"Not this time kiddo." And with those words, he dragged the serrated blade along Sparky's throat, spilling his life blood all over the floor.  
  
"No!!" Sonya cried and opened fire. Kano dropped the body and took off. As he got to the door a stray bullet ricoched off the wall and hit him in his right eye. He cried in agony and lept through the door. Some officers gave chase but lost him as Sonya knelt down beside her dead partner. She cradled his head, not caring about the blood running all over her legs. She wept into Sparky's hair and whispered into his ear.  
  
"I will kill him for this. You have my word. I will avenge your death."  
  
It took several months for the Special Forces to catch up with Kano again. But they did. They had tracked him to a   
seaside dock in China town. Ignoring the calls from her new partner Jackson Briggs, Sonya, her heart pumping with rage and hatred, sprinted to chase Kano. She followed him onto an old boat along with hundreds of others. Losing him in the crowd, the boat left dock and sailed out to sea.   
  
Sonya pushed through many a man looking for Kano. She turned around and bumped into one man in particular.   
  
"Excuse me." She said and went to walk around him.  
  
"No it was my fault. Hi I'm Johnny Cage." He said with a smile.  
  
"Great." Sonya smiled back and continued on her way. Johnny caught up and repeated himself as if she didn't hear him.   
  
"Uh...Johnny Cage? The film star." He told her looking for some recognition in her eyes. Nothing. She looked at him confused. "I guess you don't watch a lot of television."   
  
"I guess not." Sonya replied uninterested. She pulled out a picture of Kano and showed it to Johnny. "I'm looking for this man. Have you seen him?"  
  
Johnny looked at the picture. Kano isn't particularly attractive, most in part to the metal plate over his right eye,   
courtesy of Sonya. Imbedded in the plate is a new eye. A red crystal, stolen from a museum of natural history. Johnny mistook Sonya's intentions. "I'm sorry, no. You know, you could do a lot better than him."  
  
"He's not my boyfriend, he's a killer." She pulled out her badge. "My name is Lt. Sonya Blade, I'm with the U.S.   
Special Forces. If you see him I want you to find and tell me."  
  
Johnny nodded and looked at the massive crowd. "I doubt you'll have much luck. It's like looking for an innocent   
man in an L.A. prison in here."   
  
"Tell me about it." Sonya sighed and walked off, with Johnny in tow.   
  
"I'd love to." He smiled to himself.  
  
They walked off through the crowd. As they walked around the boat they came to a cabin door. Sonya kicked the door down and proceeded inside, gun drawn. Johnny was impressed. Inside they found a group of men fighting a Chinese man. Sonya and Johnny joined the fight each having a chance to show off to the other. The three warriors were easily defeated and Sonya and Johnny joined the Chinese man.   
  
"Are you okay?" Sonya asked putting her gun away.  
  
"I'm fine. Thankyou for your assistance."   
  
"Your welcome. My name's Sonya Blade I'm with the U.S. Special Forces. This is Johnny Cage." Sonya shook the man's hand.  
  
"I'm Liu Kang. Are you both competing in the tournament?"  
  
Johnny nodded his head but Sonya didn't understand. "Tournament? I'm here looking for a killer. Have you seen   
him?" Sonya showed Liu the picture of Kano.  
  
"I think so. He was fighting his way through a group of people before. But, I think you've stumbled upon something   
larger than you think Miss Blade."  
  
"Call me Sonya. What tournament?"  
  
Liu Kang explained the history of the tournament to Sonya and Johnny. About how the sorcerer Shang Tsung had   
corrupted it's once noble traditions. And about Goro. The fierce half dragon, half human Shokan warrior who remained undefeated for the past five hundred years. As Liu Kang finished his story, the three warriors were confronted by a blast from the sky. They dove to take cover and turned to see a man standing in the place of the blast. Liu Kang recognized the man and greeted him.  
  
"Lord Rayden. What brings you to us?" Liu asked the man.   
  
"I have been observing these warriors, and I must say I'm rather disappointed." Rayden said taking a seat on some crates.   
  
"Lord?" Liu asked.  
  
"I have looked into the souls of these fighters, and only six of you have the strength to win. Unfortunately, only   
you three have noble intentions."  
  
"Us?" Sonya asked also sitting, taking everything in.  
  
"Yes. You three have the strength to win. But so do some fierce warriors. A specter named Scorpion, an assassin   
named Sub-Zero, and a criminal named Kano."  
  
"Kano!?" Sonya spoke up. "He's why I'm here. Not this tournament, I'm sorry and I realize your intentions for   
saving the world or whatever, but this man needs to be brought to justice."   
  
"And he will be lieutenant. But only if you compete."  
  
"And if I chose not to?"  
  
"Then Shang Tsung will kill your teammates he has captured."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Nathan McGregor and Richard Boon. He has captured them and chosen you to fight."  
  
"Son of a bitch!" She jumped to her feet and began pacing around the cabin.   
  
Johnny tried to console her, and put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Dream on Cage." Sonya shot him down.   
  
"You three are the Earth's last hope of survival." Rayden continued. As he did Sonya sat and tried to put everything   
together. She didn't need any of this. She just wanted Kano.  
  
The old boat dropped anchor off shore a large and mysterious island. Several minutes later, the combatants were   
walking up the shore of the island. They began to climb a large flight of stairs and found themselves in Shang Tsung's court. The man was there himself. He began to greet the warriors.  
  
"Greetings. Welcome to the tournament of Mortal Kombat. I am your host, Shang Tsung. The tournament will begin tomorrow so for now, enjoy the island and good luck. You'll need it." The old sorcerer left the Earth's warriors. A board was set up on a wall with cabin placements. Sonya found her name and told the others that she'd see them later.   
  
Sonya arrived at her room and walked in. It was rather small with two beds and minimal wardrobe space. That didn't bother Sonya as she only had what she's wearing. She pulled out her radio and began trying to contact Jax. But she had no luck. All she could pick up was static.   
  
"Damn it!" She threw the radio on the bed and sat down. Sonya looked out her window. She could see the sun setting. Somehow it seemed different. Otherworldly. A loud bell rang and Sonya headed outside for dinner. 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2  
  
Sonya Blade entered the dining hall of Shang's grand estate. She began looking for her new found companions, but   
she couldn't see them in the mob. She was about to sit in an empty chair seated at one of the several long dining   
tables when someone grabbed her backside. She turned and twisted the arm of the person who grabbed her until he let   
out a high pitched groan.   
  
"Oh shit, sorry!" Sonya said realizing that the arm belonged to Johnny Cage. She let him go and brushed him off.   
  
"God, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you and then everything went downhill from there." She apologized.  
  
"That's okay, I'm okay. Hell of a grip there." Johnny said rubbing his twisted shoulder. Sonya sat and began   
eating as she was very hungry. They sat in silence, enjoying their meals. Sonya looked around at all of the combatants. She felt like she was at a Star Trek convention. Almost everyone there was strange in appearance. It was almost as if she was on another planet.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman. I do hope your enjoying your meal." Shang Tsung interrupted the massive crowd. "Allow me   
to introduce someone." As Shang spoke a huge shadow emerged from behind him. "This is Goro. The reigning champion of   
Mortal Kombat."  
  
The Earth Realm warriors couldn't believe their eyes. Sonya's jaw felt like it had hit the floor. She turned to ask   
Liu something but as she did, she bumped Rayden who was now sitting between them. This startled Sonya and she knocked   
her glass. Before she could react Rayden had caught it and placed it back.  
  
"Jesus, next time you wanna do that warn us!" Sonya scolded him.  
  
"My apologies." Rayden bowed his head. When he looked up, Sonya noticed a look of sadness cross his face.   
  
"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.  
  
"So you've met Goro." Rayden stared at Shang and Goro. They smiled at him and left.   
  
"You've met before?" Johnny asked watching them leave.  
  
"That is the thing that killed our last champion. Kung Lao. He was unlike anything Earth Realm had seen. Or   
Outworld for that matter. Until Shang Tsung returned from his banishment to the Cobalt mines of Shokan. He brought   
Goro with him. I was helping Kung Lao train a new group of warriors for the next tournament. With the help of two   
other warriors, Siro and Taja. But Goro killed them all, and Shang reclaimed his dominance of the tournament."  
  
"But if Kung Lao couldn't kill it then how can we?" Sonya asked.   
  
"Oh you can. Kung Lao was great, but you have the chance to be greater. You must believe in yourselves or your   
doubt will overthrow you and Outworld will breach the portals and claim Earth as their own." And with that Rayden   
disappeared.  
  
"Gee thanks, that takes the pressure right off." Sonya scoffed. They resumed eating, getting to know each other better,   
and learn more about the tournament from Liu Kang.  
  
Later that night Sonya returned to her cabin. Her roommate was there this time. She was a little taller than Sonya   
and had dark hair.  
  
"Oh hi! I'm Harriet."  
  
Sonya shook her hand and introduced herself. They spoke for a while but that was the first and last time Sonya would   
see Harriet alive.  
  
The next day the tournament began. Sonya met with Liu, Johnny and Rayden early to observe the days festivities. A   
taste of things to come. Sonya saw things that day that she had never even dreamed of. Things that would change her   
life forever. Liu was the first of the three to fight. Sonya couldn't believe how good he was. For such a small man,   
he had incredible strength. She looked over at Johnny and could tell instantly that he was thinking the same.  
  
"He's good." Johnny leaned over and said in her ear. Sonya watched in awe. Liu won the fight and Sonya and Johnny   
congratulated him.   
  
"Wow! Your amazing!" Sonya said as she treated one of his wounds.  
  
"Thankyou. Ow!" Liu replied wincing as Sonya pulled to hard on the bandage.  
  
"Sonya Blade!" A voice echoed from behind them. Sonya turned to see Shag Tsung standing in the center of the arena. "I   
believe you are next."  
  
Sonya looked around at the others, then slowly entered the arena. She walked around a bit, stretching her legs and arms.   
Footsteps behind her brought her attention around to her opponent. He was a slim man, Sonya guessed early thirties. He   
was extremely hairy, like an animal. Also like an animal, he had a tail protruding from his tailbone. Sonya readied   
herself in a fighting stance, as did her opponent. Shang stood to address everyone.  
  
"Begin!" He bellowed. Sonya's opponent charged at her and threw a punch. Sonya ducked to the side and gave him a   
body rip in return. He lent over in pain and Sonya raised her knee hard into his face. He fell onto his back as Sonya   
bounced around, staying light on her feet. She noticed Shang admiring her style. She thought best not to let him down.   
She turned and let go a powerful high kick to her opponent's head, sending him flying. She turned and grinned at Shang.   
He smiled at her as she turned back to her foe and started punching him fiercely in the face. He threw a punch at her   
but she ducked to the side, sprang onto her hands and kicked him in the face. She stood again and kicked him in the   
stomach. He bent over in agony and Sonya let lose a mighty uppercut. Sonya's opponent hit the ground hard. Unconscious.   
She turned and smiled at Shang triumphantly.   
  
"Finish him!" Shang bellowed. Sonya frowned and looked down at her opponent. He lay there helpless. She looked back and shook her   
head.  
  
"I said Finish Him!!" Shang ordered.  
  
"No!" Sonya argued. Everyone was silent. They could not believe what they were seeing. "I'm not here for your   
tournament, I'm here on business. You want death? Try getting off your ass and doing it yourself old man." Sonya   
joined the others. She turned to see Shang walking into the arena.   
  
"Very well." He smiled at her. He looked down at his fallen warrior. "Your soul, is mine!" He reached his hands out   
and a green light began to emanate from the fallen warriors body. He suddenly awoke and began screaming in agony.   
Sonya didn't know what was happening. She began to run into the arena but Liu stopped her.  
  
"What is he doing?" She asked Liu urgently. Liu pointed to the brutal display and said quietly,  
  
"Watch."  
  
Sonya looked as the green light tore free from her opponents body and leaked into Shang's hands. The fallen warrior   
became colourless and slumped to the ground. Sonya couldn't believe what she was seeing.  
  
"No." She said quietly. Shang turned to his spectators.  
  
"Flawless victory." He smiled at Sonya.  
  
"Your a pig." She hissed back. Everybody began to move away from the arena. Johnny, Sonya and Liu headed to the next   
fight. As they passed several other arenas, Sonya suddenly stopped. She looked at the body lying in the center of one. Sonya   
recognized it as her roommate.   
  
"Oh god." She said of as she ran over to Harriet. Johnny and Liu stood and looked at her, not understanding. Sonya   
checked for a pulse inside Harriet's snapped neck. Nothing. She gently ran her hand over Harriet's face, closing her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
Sonya stood and joined the others. They walked off to the next fight in which Johnny was to be competing.  



	3. Chapter 3

Part 3  
  
Johnny Cage hit the ground hard. He lay on his back, not doing so well in his first found of Mortal Kombat. He looked   
up at Sonya. She was yelling at him to keep going and not give up. He remembered her fight and how well she did, he   
couldn't lose with her watching. He raised his legs and jumped to his feet. Johnny's opponent ran at him but Johnny   
ducked to the side and gave him a hard kick to the stomach. His opponent learched over and looked up to be kicked in   
the face. Johnny ran away a little and raised his leg as if to do a side kick. He was to far away to hit him however.   
Johnny's opponent stood and smiled at Johnny, knowing he was too far. Johnny suddenly lept towards his opponent with such speed, all Sonya could see was a blur. Johnny's opponent flew through the air a short while and hit the   
ground hard. Out cold.   
  
"Johnny Cage, wins!" Shang Tsung bellowed from his throne. Johnny began jumping around punching the air. Sonya ran   
into the arena and Johnny lifted her in the air, spinning around. They realized they were making a scene and came to   
their senses. Sonya composed herself and shook Johnny's hand. Liu had now joined the two and was congratulating Johnny.   
  
"Well done Johnny. Your amazing." Liu shook Johnny's hand.  
  
Johnny loved compliments and embraced them.  
  
"Yeah well." He replied with a big grin. Shang Tsung began to address the spectators.  
  
"This concludes day one. I must admit, you have impressed me. I look forward to the rest of the tournament. Round   
two will begin first thing in the morning. Enjoy the evenings festivities."   
  
The large group of remaining warriors began to spread to all parts of Shang's grand island. The evening was filled   
with celebrations, training, and extravagant food. The three Earth Realm warriors walked through the main part of   
the island. It was like Mardi Gras. Entertainers and warriors alike lined the paths showing off their skills. Sonya,   
Johnny and Liu watched happily and continued to walk. Sonya noticed one man standing off to one side. It looked as if   
he was selling something. She saw a sign laying on the ground near the man's feet. It said "Souvenirs" only it was   
misspelled. The man turned around and something glistening from under his hood caught Sonya's eye. She could just   
make out a low red glow.   
  
"Kano." Sonya said under her breath. Kano was busy making a sale on some vases he had stolen from Shang Tsung. His   
customer was taking out the money to pay when Kano noticed Sonya staring at him intensely. Sonya lept into a fast   
sprint, scaring Johnny half out of his wits.   
  
"Hey Sonya! Where ya goin!?" Johnny called, but she couldn't hear him. Kano took all the money from his customer and   
took off, his robe falling off revealing his metal plate.   
  
"Hey jerk!!" The customer called out. Sonya flew past him, knocking him down. He just barely missed a puddle on the   
ground and smiled to himself. Then Johnny and Liu ran past, through the puddle splashing the customer. He just sat   
there dripping and humiliated.   
  
Kano pushed through the thick crowds with Sonya in fast pursuit. She came to a clearing in the crowd but couldn't   
see Kano. She scanned the area with her eyes but found nothing. Until a shadow on a nearby roof alerted her to Kano's   
fleeing. She took off again, losing Johnny and Liu in the crowd. She was alone. Kano darted across the roof as Sonya   
got to the edge. She lept in the air and grabbed the ledge, hauling herself up. She could see Kano running across   
the ancient tiles of one of Shang's roofs. She took off again. Kano came to the end of the roof. He stepped back and   
lept for the adjacent roof, landing firmly on the tiles, cracking them. He looked back at Sonya who was now at the   
edge also. She took a step back to leap aswell, but Kano picked up one of the lose tiles and threw it at her. Acting   
quick she kicked it in mid-air, smashing it. Kano had taken the opportunity to continue running. Sonya took the leap   
and landed where Kano had. She stood and was about to run when she heard a cracking. She looked down and saw the   
cracked tiles. Just as the roof collapsed, Sonya took a small leap forward, avoiding a fall. She looked down into   
the hole as the tiles she was standing on slipped from their place, causing her to fall on her back. She sat up in   
time to see herself slide through the hole. She hit the ground hard, tiles falling around her. She looked up to find   
herself in someone's living quarters. One of the warriors was sitting at his table eating dinner. He stared at Sonya,   
his spoon hovering before his mouth, which was gaping open. She looked around embarrassed.  
  
"Oh." She smiled awkwardly.  
  
**********  
  
Sonya walked out the front door of the living quarters, still apologizing.  
  
"I'm am so sorry, please enjoy your meal. And good luck in the tournament. And oh..." She said completely embarrassed.   
She shut the door and walked out into the center of the courtyard. She slowly ran her hands through her hair and rested   
them on her neck. She looked around in a vain attempt to see if Kano might still be around. Nothing. She lowered her   
arms and began to walk back to her quarters.  
  
"Sonya!" Johnny ran over to her.  
  
"Johnny, hey." Sonya said stopping. "Where's Liu?"  
  
"Oh, talking to his thunder god." They began walking off past a dark alley between two living quarters. All that   
was visible inside was a dull red glow.  
  
"So Johnny Cage. What exactly brings you to the tournament?" Sonya asked him, suddenly taking an interest.  
  
"Well, all my life I've trained with the best of the best in Martial Arts. Then I began to use my skills in my movies.   
Sudden Death, Fatal Impact, the best Martial Arts ever seen. But no-one believed it was me. They all thought it was   
special effects and stunt masters. They all called me a fake."  
  
"That's it!? That's your noble intention for being here!?" Sonya couldn't believe his selfishness.  
  
"All my life I've trained to get this good. You have no idea what I've sacrificed! To have gone through what I have and   
be called a fake, I just wanted to prove how good I was."  
  
"I'm sorry. I guess I can see how frustrating that would be." Sonya found herself apologizing again. She couldn't   
remember the last time she had apologized this much. She usually never did.   
  
"So why are you here?" Johnny asked.  
  
"You know why I came. I came to stop Kano. But now I don't know what I'm doing. I was just doing my job and I've been   
thrown into something I'm not even sure exists. And now the fate of my comrades, and apparently the world are at stake."  
  
"I know what you mean. It's like something out of a movie."  
  
They walked and talked until they arrived at Sonya's quarters.   
  
"Well, this is me. Thanks for the company Johnny. I had a nice time." Sonya had a hard time expressing her feelings   
and as much as she hated to admit it, she had grown very fond of Johnny.  
  
"Me too. I'll see you in the morning." Johnny said taking her arm. He gently kissed the back of her hand and smiled up   
at her. Sonya rolled her eyes and took her hand back, laughing.   
  
"Night Cage." She said walking into her room and shutting the door. Johnny was left outside smiling to himself. He   
slowly walked back to his room with a big grin on his face.   
  
Sonya locked her door and leant against it. She stayed there for a moment thinking about what had just happened. A   
smile slowly formed on her face and she went to take a shower.  
  
The next couple of days the warriors from both realms fought harder than they had ever dreamt. Sadly the death toll   
was rising by the minute. The massive crowd that had arrived days earlier had been reduced to a handful from each realm.   
Sonya, Johnny and Liu had won all of their fights and were becoming anxious as to the conclusion of the great tournament.   
Day six rolled by and Sonya was up to fight. She and Johnny had developed quite a friendship, and he was standing with   
Liu in the sidelines cheering her on. She was jumping around the arena warming up for her next fight. She looked over at   
Shang who was pre occupied with one of his female servants. Sonya rolled her eyes and yelled at him.  
  
"Hey! You wanna focus grampa?" She scolded him. Shang's servants couldn't believe their ears. If anybody else had said   
that, he would have had their souls in an instant. But Sonya had no fear of Shang and he admired that in her.   
  
"My apologies miss Blade. Perhaps I can make it up to you." He said with his dirty grin.  
  
"What ever it is? I don't want it." She scoffed at him.  
  
"On the contrary. I believe you will quite enjoy my gift to you." Shang waved his hand at someone behind Sonya. She   
turned to see the small crowd move back to reveal her opponent. Her face went dead serious.  
  
"Kano..."  



	4. Chapter 4

Part 4  
  
Kano entered the arena with a big grin on his face. Sonya wasted no time and lept into a fierce sprint before Shang could even begin the round.   
  
"Begin!" He bellowed before Sonya sprang into a handspring, turned in mid air, landed into a backwards handspring, landed once again and span into a backfist, left cross, backfist combo. Kano was thrown back a little, dazed. He looked up to be kicked in the face, then the stomach. Sonya used the opportunity to land a devastating uppercut, sending Kano to the ground. Shang was enthralled at the impressive yet violent display and stood to applaud her attack. Sonya glanced over at him then back at Kano who was now standing.   
  
"I can't believe how much I'm gonna kill you." Sonya snarled. He slowly reached behind his back and grinned. As he brought his hand back into view, something shone in Sonya's eyes. It was a knife. Kano held it up for Sonya to see. On the blade was the symbol of the Black Dragon.   
  
"Bring back memories?" Kano asked smelling the blade. Sonya remembered it as the knife that was used to slay her partner, Sparky. Kano's face turned from one of smugness to a look of pure hatred. He flung the knife at Sonya, forcing her to dive to the ground. She looked back at Kano but was struck in the right leg by another knife he had hidden. She let out an immense scream as the blade tore through her flesh. Sonya looked down at the knife sticking out of her leg. She grabbed it and pulled it from her bleeding thigh. Kano began to run at her, as she threw the knife away he dove at her, forcing her to roll to one side. Kano hit the ground face first. Sonya rolled back and brought her good leg down on his kidneys. She rolled away and slowly got to her feet. The world slowed down. Sonya tried to block out everything from the outside, but her wound was making it extremely difficult. Kano followed, getting to his feet and running at her again. She dived to the side and stuck out her leg, tripping him. This time she rolled on top of him, grabbing his head between her thighs. She squeezed as hard as she could, winding him. He grabbed her cut thigh and dug his fingers into the wound. Sonya screamed in agony and began punching him in the face. Johnny screamed encouragement from the sidelines but Sonya was oblivious. Kano thought quick and turned his head, causing Sonya to hit the metal plate over his right eye. A loud crack came from her middle finger and she cried out in pain again. She pulled her remaining strength together and grabbed him by the throat with her other hand. Kano was helpless and was fading slowly.  
  
"Finish him!" Shang bellowed from his pagoda. Sonya continued to push Kano's head into the sand. Suddenly she stopped.  
  
"No." She said, letting go of Kano's neck, moments after he had lost consciousness. Sonya stood, weakly, but defiantly. "I won't."  
  
"Miss Blade. I am growing weary of your lack of commitment. You said yourself you were here to bring this man to justice, now do so." Shang spoke slowly.  
  
"No. This man does not deserve death. This man deserves to spend the rest of his life locked in a New York prison making special friends with Rosco the weightlifter. I mean no disrespect, but this man is coming back to America with me." Sonya stood unwavering in the middle of the sandy arena over Kano's unconscious body.   
  
"I feel I have been tolerant enough with you Lieutenant. If you do not choose to kill this man, then I shall do it myself." Shang began to enter the arena.   
  
"Not this time!" Liu spoke up as he entered the arena. "Do you dare defy the laws of Mortal Kombat and disrespect the Elder Gods by refusing this man the humility of mercy?"  
  
"Do not push me Liu Kang." Shang moved towards Liu as a bolt of lightning between the two warriors signified the appearance of Lord Rayden.  
  
"Shang Tsung!" The thunder god bellowed. "Do not push me."  
  
"Your powers are useless against me Lord Rayden. You are expressly forbidden to interfere with the tournament."   
  
"As are you at this stage."  
  
The two men argued over the ancient laws of Mortal Kombat as Johnny ran to Sonya's side. She was sitting on the ground now, bleeding badly. Johnny tore a piece of fabric from his pants and tied it around her leg in an attempt to stop the bleeding.   
  
"Are you okay?" He asked tightening the tourniquet. Sonya winced in pain.   
  
"Yeah." She held her hand to her chest, her finger badly swollen. Johnny helped her up and the two began to walk to the sidelines, to get Sonya some medical attention. A medicinal tent was always set up at the arenas around the island in case of such emergencies. Johnny got Sonya up on a gourny and the doctor began to inspect her wounds.   
  
"That was some fight." The doctor said as he was dressing Sonya's wound with a long bandage.  
  
"Thanks. Ow!" She cried as he tightened the bandage.  
  
"How long do you think that will go for?" Johnny asked looking out the tent at the argument outside.  
  
"God, who knows." Sonya replied getting off of the gourney. The both of them stared out the tent as the two opposing warriors reached an agreement. Liu Kang was to face Goro and if successful, Shang Tsung himself. Liu seemed contented with the decision and agreed.  
  
"What are you crazy!? Liu, he's gonna wipe the floor with you!" Sonya butted in hobbling into the arena.   
  
"Stay out of this woman!" Shang yelled but Sonya didn't back down.  
  
"Eat me!"   
  
Suddenly Shang released an almighty backhand, connecting with Sonya's face. She flew ten yards to where Johnny was standing, landing right in his arms. Well almost. The two toppled to the ground, Sonya unconscious. Liu immediately struck back, sending Shang to the ground. He may have had incredible strength, but his body was still that of an old man's. Shang wiped his bloody lip and got to his feet.   
  
"So be it!" Shang yelled and disappeared into the evening sky. Rayden and Liu walked over to where Sonya lay in Johnny's lap.  
  
"Is she alright?" Liu asked kneeling next to her.   
  
"Yeah she'll be fine." Johnny replied. The two men carried her back into the tent to rest. Rayden was preparing Liu for the fight, explaining how he must trust himself and believe in his strength or something. Sonya was unconscious but could hear all of the confusing talk. It meant nothing to her.  
  
The next thing she could remember she was waking the next day in her room. Johnny was asleep on Harriet's bed. Sonya limped over to him and sat on the side of the bed. She knew he had been watching over her and a smile formed on her face. Suddenly a noise alerted Sonya's attention to the window. She slowly made her way to the small window and peered out. Suddenly and without warning the front door swung open and knocked Sonya over. The noise woke Johnny and he jumped up only to be knocked right back down again by one of the guards. They wore long purple robes and their faces were hidden under the hoods. Sonya began to get to her feet but was punched back down. She rolled over onto her stomach and was grabbed by the wrists and pulled to her feet. She grunted in pain as she was manhandled out of her room, trying in vain to escape. Johnny lay on the ground unconscious.  
  
"Johnny! Johnny help!!" Sonya's cries became muffled as they gagged her and dragged her away.  
  
The next thing Sonya could remember was being tied to a pillar next to Shang Tsung's throne. She wearily looked around and saw Liu Kang standing in the center of the arena. He was facing Goro.   
  
"Glad you could join us Miss Blade." Shang's voice came from beside her. She looked to see him sitting in his throne, only he wasn't Shang Tsung. This man was much younger, Sonya guessed early thirties.   
  
"Who the hell are you?" She asked.  
  
"My dear, don't you recognize me? My master, Shao Khan has restored my youth, so that I may hay the advantage over your friend Liu Kang. If of course he can survive against Prince Goro."  
  
"Shang?" Sonya couldn't believe it. Her gaze moved past Shang's revitalized face to another figure tied to his other side.   
  
"Kano?" Sonya tried to make out the unconscious figure.  
  
"That's right. Your speech moved me so I decided to let you take him back to your realm for incarceration. If your friend can beat both Prince Goro and Myself." Shang smiled and looked towards the arena. Sonya looked aswell. Liu and Goro were both poised in a fighting stance ready to make history.   
  
"Fight!!"  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Part 5  
  
Sonya stared in amazement at the intense ferocity of the raging battle. Goro was incredibly strong but Liu was faster than any who had faced him in the past. Even Kung Lao. Every punch thrown by the massive half human-dragon was evaded and counter attacked by the small Chinese man. Beyond the raging battle Sonya could see Johnny cheering Liu on. She noticed a bandage wrapped around his arm, and a big black eye.   
  
Liu managed to evade all of the towering beasts attacks, and even attack back. But his attacks only seemed to anger Goro. As Goro let out a huge punch, Liu jumped and landed on his shoulders. He lept into the air and flipped around to face Goro's back. He sprang his leg into the back of Goro's head, knocking him to the ground. Goro looked up only to be punched hard in the face. His head hit the ground and caused a large cut on his forehead. Goro stood wearily and tried to hit Liu. Blood had run into his eye now, blurring his vision. His attacks weakened, giving Liu the opportunity to strike. He began punching Goro, knocking him back. He continued his punching, kicking combo until they reached the wall. Sonya looked at Shang. He was furious. Liu lept into a backflip, kicking Goro in the face, sending him into the wall. Liu landed a few feet away, leaving Goro leaning against the wall. Suddenly Liu lept into the air, straight towards Goro. The massive monster looked up to see Liu's foot heading straight for his face. It connected, sending Goro's head into the wall, and then his body to the ground, unconscious. Liu turned to Shang and smiled, defiantly.   
  
"I have beaten your mighty warrior, sorcerer."  
  
"Then I may now choose a warrior to conclude this Mortal Kombat, in a fight to the death, with myself." Shang replied. He stood and looked at Sonya.  
  
"I choose her!" He pointed. Sonya's eyes widened with fear. She knew in her heart that she could not beat Shang. In her weakened state anyway.  
  
"You are a coward!" Rayden spoke up from the sidelines.  
  
"Silence! The rules state that I may choose the next fighter, Sonya Blade will face me in Mortal Kombat."  
  
"No. You will fight me! As was our agreement. Do you accept or yield?" Liu asked, still puffing from his bout with Goro, who was now being dragged off the arena by some shadow priests. Shang was torn, but his ignorant self-confidence told him that he could win. Liu was exhausted.   
  
"I accept." He gave in. Sonya breathed a sigh of relief. Shang walked slowly into the arena. Liu was already in a fighting stance. Rayden stood back with Johnny.   
  
"You cannot win. I shall defeat you and finally present your realm to my Emperor." Shang grinned at Liu.   
  
"You are wrong. It is I who will win, and finish what my ancestor began five hundred years ago."   
  
"Enough talk!" Shang yelled and readied himself in a fighting stance. "Fight!"  
  
Shang leaped towards Liu and kicked him square in the chest knocking the shaolin monk to his back. Liu looked up to see Shang leering at him. Liu acted quick and launched his feet into the sorcerer's stomach, making him reel over in agony. Liu then kicked him in the side of the head, knocking him to the ground. As the two warriors faced off, Johnny ran around the arena towards Sonya. She was chained to a podium next to Shang's throne. Kano was on the other side, still unconscious. Johnny reached her and tried pulling at the chains, but they were to strong.  
  
"Damn it! I can't get you free." He said moving to the front to talk to Sonya.   
  
"Rayden." Sonya said quietly. "Get Rayden."   
  
Johnny looked over to Rayden who was watching the fight. He ran back around to get him. Sonya watched the fight. Liu was too exhausted and was beginning to lose.  
  
"Come on Liu." Sonya begged under her breath. Johnny returned with Rayden and presented him with the problem.   
  
"Can you break those?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Stand back." Rayden warned. He held the chain and concentrated. Sonya looked at him and backed off a little. Suddenly the chain burst apart, allowing her arm to hang free. Rayden proceeded to break the other chain aswell, freeing Sonya. She collapsed into Johnny's arms.   
  
"Thankyou Rayden." Sonya said turning to face him, but he was to emerced in the fight. Liu was barely hanging on.   
  
"I've gotta get Kano" Sonya said, turning to get the fugitive.   
  
"Wait," Johnny held her, "Look," He pointed to the arena. Shang Tsung was no longer there. Instead Sonya saw Liu talking to a young Chinese man. Sonya walked up to stand next to Rayden.  
  
"Who is that?" She asked.   
  
"It is the soul of Liu's brother." Sonya looked confused, "Shang Tsung murdered him before the tournament, and took his soul. Once Shang has a person's soul he is able to take that persons shape. He is trying to trick Liu." Rayden kept his eyes focused on the two warriors. Liu seemed to be falling for the sorcerer's tricks.  
  
"No Liu, fight him." Rayden whispered.   
  
Liu all of a sudden, stopped. He looked at his 'brother'.   
  
"No. You are not my brother. My brother is dead." Liu said before punching him dead in the face with furious speed. Shang changed back to his body and looked up at Liu, blood running from his lip.  
  
"Your soul is mine!" Shang growled.  
  
"I don't think so." Liu retorted, kicking Shang in the face. He spun around and threw a backhand, which Shang grabbed and held Liu by the neck. Liu used Shang to support him as he flipped over his head, landing behind the sorcerer. He threw a side kick, right in Shang's back, knocking him forward. Shang kicked his legs up in a donkey kick, which Liu ducked. He reached his arms up and grabbed Shang's legs, before standing and spinning him and throwing him away. Shang got to his feet and began handspringing towards Liu. As he got close, Liu swept his hands out from under the sorcerer while he was in a handstand. Shang fell face first into the ground.   
  
Sonya, Johnny and Rayden began to cheer as Liu fought back. He was amazing. Sonya stared in awe as the two exchanged blows with such precision, that only years and years of training can give you. It made her feel quite inadequate. Shang was losing fast. His attacks were sloppy and Liu was able to evade them and counter with his own, even stronger attacks. Eventually Shang stopped attacking. He stood facing Liu swaying, barely conscious.  
  
"Please....kill...me." Shang begged. Liu didn't understand. He though it was another of the sorcerer's tricks.  
  
"I am beaten. I have lost Goro.....If I were to....face the emperor now.......I would be tortured....without remorse. Please....."  
  
Liu was disgusted with Shang's plea's.   
  
"No." He replied. "If you are to be tortured sorcerer then it is surely a punishment you deserve. In respect to the laws of Mortal Kombat, and to the Elder Gods, I chose Mercy." Liu said triumphantly. He began to walk over to his friends. As soon as his back was turned Shang charged at him with the last of his strength. Liu turned and hit Shang in the stomach with such amazing force that it appeared a fireball had left his hands. Shang flew across the room and was knocked unconscious by the wall. Sonya, Johnny and Rayden ran to the center of the arena to congratulate Liu.   
  
"Well done Liu. You are indeed a champion." Rayden said shaking his hand.  
  
"Thankyou Rayden." Liu replied, exhausted. "Now let's go home."   
  
"You got it." Rayden said motioning his hands to the center of the room. Some shadow priests had arrived and were taking Shang away.  
  
"Hey, what's up with that?" Sonya asked.  
  
"They work for the Emperor. They will take him back for his punishment." Liu replied.  
  
"Speaking of which, Johnny? Will you help?" Sonya asked.  
  
Johnny and Sonya went to Kano and unchained him. They turned to see Rayden standing in front of a huge swirling hole in the center of the room.  
  
"What the hell is that!?" Sonya asked.  
  
"It's a portal. It'll take us back to Earth Realm." Johnny explained.  
  
"What!? Where are we now?" Sonya was still confused.  
  
"You don't know?" Sonya shook her head. "We're in Outworld."  
  
Sonya couldn't believe it. Liu and Rayden jumped in and disappeared. Sonya approached with caution. Johnny threw Kano in aswell. He turned and grabbed Sonya's hand. He smiled at her and jumped in, pulling her in aswell. The experience was incredible. One she would never forget. It appeared as though she was traveling through a long tunnel. When all of a sudden she was spat out at the end. They were back on Shang's Island, in the courtyard. Sonya got up and composed herself.  
  
"That was....interesting." She said brushing herself off.   
  
"Rayden? What will happen to Shang now?" Johnny asked. Rayden began to move his hand in a circular motion in front of him. A small window began to form. Sonya stepped up to look through it. She could see a throne room. Sitting on the throne was a large man, wearing some kind of armor. He was wearing a mask that appeared to be made out of a human skull.   
  
"That is the emperor, Shao Khan." Rayden informed them.  
  
Two guards approached him, carrying Shang.  
  
"Leave us." The emperor instructed. He spoke with a low, deep voice. Shang looked up at his emperor, his face drenched in fear.   
  
"Well now. It would appear that you have failed me again."  
  
"Emperor I..." Shang begun but was cut off by the booming voice of the emperor.  
  
"Silence! You are pathetic and weak. So much so that it appears even the Earth Realm warriors don't waste their time killing you." Shang looked down in shame and fear. "However I am immortal, and have plenty of time."   
  
Shang looked up to see the emperor reaching for him. Before he even had time to scream, Shao Kahn grabbed his head and snapped his neck, forever ridding himself of the burden of Shang Tsung. He dropped his body to the ground and some shadow priests came to take him away.  
  
"I guess I have to do everything myself. Reptile! Mileena!" The emperor called for his servants. A green clad ninja and a woman ninja, dressed in Purple appeared. Both had masks, hiding their faces. "You may begin your mission." The emperor commanded. The two ninja's left the room as the emperor sat back in his throne.   



	6. Chapter 6

Part 6  
  
(Note: I felt that Jeff Meek's interpretation of Shao Kahn was far superior to that of Brian Thompson's, and wrote the character to suit his performance. Ryan)   
  
Two weeks had passed since Sonya Blade had returned from the Mortal Kombat Tournament. Kano was in prison, Liu Kang had returned to his temple, Rayden had returned to wherever it was he came from, and Johnny Cage had returned to his home in L.A. They had exchanged phone numbers before they left but Sonya knew he wouldn't call. He probably had girlfriends in L.A. Sonya was pacing around in her apartment, talking to herself.  
  
"I'll call you some time." Sonya said to herself impersonating Johnny. "Pfft, yeah right." She sat down on her couch with her arms crossed. "Stupid." She scolded herself quietly. She was about to get up when the phone rang. She jumped to her feet and raced to the phone on her kitchen counter.  
  
"Hello!?" She answered half desperately, half excited.  
  
"Sonya? It's Jax." Her partner replied on the other end. She let out a sigh.  
  
"Hey Jax, What's up?" She asked a little disappointed.   
  
"Gee Thanks! Is that any way to talk to your partner?"   
  
"I'm sorry, I was expecting someone else."  
  
"Oh? A guy?"  
  
"Jax!" She whined.  
  
"Sorry. Listen, I ran a search on Shang Tsung, and Shao Kahn." He informed her.  
  
"And?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Zippo. I'm sorry Sonya but no one has ever heard of anything you've told us."  
  
"Yeah, I figured." She had told the Special Forces everything about Outworld and the Emperor, but no one believed her. They even made her take a leave of absence.  
  
"Listen, I gotta go. I'll check up on ya soon alright?" Jax asked.  
  
"Yeah." Sonya answered, "Hey Jax? You believe me, don't you?" She asked her partner.  
  
"Sonya, in all the years we've worked together, I don't once remember you lying to me."  
  
"That wasn't an answer." She poked.  
  
"Yes Sonya. I believe you. I've gotta go, see ya."  
  
"Bye Jax." She hung up the phone and adjusted her wrist band. She was dressed in her Special Forces uniform and was about to go into work to continue her research herself. As she left the kitchen, a noise from the laundry grabbed her attention. She proceeded slowly to the laundry door and listened. She couldn't hear anything. She turned to walk away.  
  
"God Sonya, get a grip." She said to herself. As she entered her lounge something hit her from behind. She flew through the air and landed on the couch. She spun around to see the woman ninja from Shao Kahn's palace. She wore what appeared to be a purple bathing suit, with thigh length boots, and elbow length gloves. A mask hid her face but what was visible was extremely beautiful. She had dark hair below her shoulders and had a pair of Sai's strapped to her belt.  
  
"Who the hell are you!?" Sonya yelled at her intruder.  
  
"I am Mileena. Step daughter to Shao Kahn. You are to be taken back to Outworld as his prisoner."  
  
"Right, and you think that....you, can take me." Sonya scoffed.  
  
"I do!" She yelled and dived on her, pulling out her Sai's and slashing the cushion as Sonya rolled out the way. She leaned back towards Mileena and kicked her in the ribs. Sonya rolled backwards onto her feet as Mileena got to her's aswell. Sonya dived out the way as Mileena flew through the air towards her, slamming into the wall and knocking a shelf over. She turned to be hit in the face by Sonya, who then gave her a sidekick to the stomach. Mileena lent over in pain and Sonya threw her knee into her face. Mileena fell to the ground in pain, giving Sonya the opportunity to run for the door. She pulled the door open only to be kicked in the face by a ninja dressed in green. Sonya flew backwards into her kitchen door before sliding to the floor. She looked up at the other ninja.  
  
"I am Reptile." He hissed. "You are to come with us!"  
  
Sonya jumped to her feet and ran towards the ninja. She threw a punch which Reptile ducked and returned a body rip to her ribs. Sonya doubled over in pain, while Reptile grabbed her hair and pulled her back to a standing position. She screamed in pain before being punched fiercely in the face, sending her flying into her T.V set. The screen cracked and the set fell to the floor. He reached down and grabbed Sonya by the throat. He lifted her again and tossed her towards Mileena, who kicked her in the back while Sonya was in mid air. She finally hit the floor, crushing her coffee table. Sonya tried to get up one last time with her last bit of strength but was knocked unconscious by Mileena's foot.   
  
The next thing Sonya could remember was waking up in a cell. She didn't know where she was or how she got there, but she knew that it wasn't good. She stood up and stretched her aching back. She was very stiff. She could feel a slight breeze on the back of her neck that made her turn around. Outside the cell window, Sonya could see a baron wasteland. It was a nightmarish sight. The sky was a dark purple, the ground even darker. It was devoid of all life. Sonya knew in an instant she wasn't in Earth Realm anymore. This was Outworld. It appeared as though she was in a palace. Outside were many ruins, as if there was once a city below. The sound of her cell door being unlocked made Sonya jump. It was one of the Emperor's shadow priests. He came into her cell and began to bind her wrists.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked the priest.  
  
"You are in Outworld." He replied leading her out.  
  
"Yeah, I figured that much. Where in Outworld?"  
  
"The Emperor's Palace." He kept leading her out of the dungeon, past many dark hallways and passages.  
  
"Why have I been brought here?"  
  
"Silence!" The priest yelled, putting a gag in her mouth. Sonya struggled a little but gave up. Her strength had left her. Eventually she arrived in the throne room. The priest deposited her on the steps in front of the empty throne. He forced her on to her knees, before leaving the room. Sonya sat there for a moment, confused. Why was she here and where was the Emperor? A figure walked beside her and startled her. When she looked up at the figure's face, a cold shudder trickled down her back. The Emperor, Shao Kahn. She fell back in shock. The Emperor slowly moved in to remove her gag.  
  
"What do you want with me?" She asked.  
  
"Straight to the point, I like that in a woman." Shao Kahn answered in his deep voice.   
  
"My dear Sonya, you have been brought here for the same reason you were captured by Shang Tsung. As bait. You are to lure the Earth Realm warriors here, so that they will compete in a new Tournament. One in which I myself will be competing." Kahn informed her. He moved his masked face close to hers. "Who knows. Maybe you will grow fond of it here and stay, as my queen."  
  
"Yeah? And maybe, just maybe, you'll wake up and realize that you are a piece of sh.." Sonya was cut off by the back of the Emperor's fist as it collided with her face. She fell down the stairs and rolled onto her back, looking up at Kahn, her wrists still bound.  
  
"Shang Tsung may have put up with your attitude Lieutenant, but I will not." He growled. "Guards!"  
  
Two shadow priests came and began carrying her out.  
  
"Enjoy your stay with us miss Blade. Because your never leaving." Kahn grinned at her.  
  
"Bite me." She snarled back. The priests led her back to her cell as Kahn sat back on his throne.  
  
"Charming girl."  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Part 7  
  
Sonya sat in her cell, alone. The harsh humid wind from outside blew her hair into her face, but she was too exhausted to be bothered putting it back into place. It had been too long since she had had the time to spoil herself to a real facial, or have her hair done. But then Sonya had never been the type of girl to do that anyway. She didn't care though. She was far more interested in protecting the innocent, and such. She took a deep breath and was about to lie down when a man in beggar's clothing walked by her cell.   
  
"Hey girlie girl." The beggar said staring at her through the bars.  
  
"Go to hell." Sonya replied ignoring him.  
  
"I'd say we were already here, wouldn't you?" The beggar chuckled as he pulled his hood off. The face staring back at her was all to familiar.  
  
"Rayden!?" Sonya couldn't believe it. "Oh god am I glad to see you? Well don't just stand there, blast the lock or whatever."  
  
"I can't. I'm Sorry." Rayden apologized. "I have no powers in Outworld. And Shao Kahn has the only key."   
  
"Well if your not here to save me, then why?"   
  
"I'm here to check up on you. How you holding up?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just great. You know? I don't know why I didn't come here for my vacation last year. Oh! Yes I do. It SUX!" Sonya snapped back.  
  
"Keep your voice down, or I'll be discovered."  
  
"Sorry. You sure you can't get me out of here?"  
  
Rayden shook his head as Sonya sat on her bed. Rayden looked around the cell with a nostalgic look on his face.   
  
"You know, I once inhabited this very cell." He remembered.  
  
"You? What for?" Sonya asked curiously.  
  
"It was about five hundred years ago. The time of the original Kung Lao." Rayden began, as he sat, leaning against the wall. "Shao Kahn was being betrayed by someone that remained anonymous to him. It was driving him mad. A mysterious woman named Kreeya had arrived in Outworld. It turned out that she was in the same business as Shao Kahn. Conquering realms, and inhabiting them with her own race of super warriors. All women. They would mate with the men from the realm and their children would be born in days, with the traits of Kreeya's warriors only, leaving the original species to be overrun in a matter of months. Anyway, she quickly moved through Outworld, laying her nests over the land right under Kahn's nose. By the time he found out, they had already reached maturity, and were waging a war against him. His traitor, Reptile, had allied himself with Kreeya, so that his land of Zaterra would be freed. Of course Kreeya had no intention of keeping their arrangement. Kreeya was, however betrayed and killed by her daughter, Vorpax. Once an ally of Shang Tsung. Meanwhile Shao Kahn was being driven to insanity searching Outworld for his traitor. Until he finally snapped and had his shadow priests go out and murder all of his enemies. First Reptile and his general Kiri. Then a powerful sorcerer, Quan Chi. And then his very step daughter. Princess Kitana."  
  
"His step daughter?"  
  
"When Kahn invaded Outworld, then known as Edenia, he murdered their king, married their queen and adopted their daughter to lay claim to the throne. And for this she despised him. After she was dead, he moved on to Shang Tsung and Vorpax. And then, Kung Lao, Siro and Taja.   
  
Sonya was incredibly confused at this. But kept quiet to find out what happened.   
  
"We fought, he won, I was thrown in here." Rayden fell silent.  
  
"Um...Hello?" Sonya asked. Rayden was confused.  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"What happened next?"  
  
"The elder gods intervened. Even though they believe humans are in charge of their own fate, they couldn't let this treachery continue. They undid everything that Kahn had done. Returned everyone back to normal. Reptile to Zaterra. Quan Chi to the Netherrealm, Shang Tsung and Vorpax to the Cobalt mines. Kitana, to Outworld and Kung Lao, Siro, Taja and myself to Earth Realm. Shao Kahn was then banished from competing in Mortal Kombat for five hundred years."  
  
"But if he was banished then..."  
  
"His banishment ended last week."  
  
"Oh... "  
  
They both turned at the sound of footsteps coming from down the hall.   
  
"I must go. Take care of yourself Sonya."  
  
"Will do."  
  
Rayden vanished in a portal just as the person making the footsteps appeared around the corner. She was identical to Mileena, only wearing blue instead of purple. Sonya still thought it to be Mileena.  
  
"Back for more beatings?" Sonya asked in a cocky tone. The blue clad ninja removed her mask. She was extremely beautiful.  
  
"My name is Kitana. I am here to help." She informed a surprised Sonya.  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Part 8  
  
Sonya sat staring at Kitana through the bars of her cell.   
  
"Okay, you're who?" Sonya asked.  
  
"My name is Kitana. I am the Emperor's step-daughter, a fate I did not choose let me tell you."   
  
"I know who Kitana is. You can't be her. Kitana lived five hundred years ago."  
  
"This is true. Kitana did live five hundred years ago. And nine thousand years before that." Kitana replied pulling a large thick weapon from her boot. Sonya stared back at her, confused.  
  
"I am Edenian." Kitana said as she flicked her weapon. To Sonya's surprise it spread into a large stainless steel fan. The edges were razor sharp. "We live for many millennia." Kitana struck the lock on the door with her fan, showering sparks over the ground, and breaking the lock. She pulled the door back and walked a few steps in, coming face to face with Sonya.   
  
"Why are you helping me?" Sonya asked ignoring the hand Kitana had put out to help her up.  
  
"I have been sent here."  
  
"By whom?" Sonya asked getting to her feet.  
  
"A man named Johnny Cage." This made Sonya's eyes light up.   
  
"You know Johnny?" Sonya asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes. He is one of the Earth realm warriors here to stop Kahn."  
  
"What!?"   
  
"A new tournament has begun Sonya Blade. Your friends are here, waiting for me to return you to them. So, if you please, I'd like to get moving." Kitana moved aside from the door, allowing Sonya to step through. She looked around the empty hallway. Nothing. Kitana followed her through.  
  
"This way, follow me." Kitana said heading down the hall. Sonya followed her, trying to ignore the other prisoners, pleading for their assistance. Kitana stopped suddenly causing Sonya to bump into her.  
  
"Hey!" Sonya complained.  
  
"Wait. I think I saw something." Kitana said looking towards a wall. Sonya looked too, then looked back at Kitana with an eyebrow raised. "I'm telling the truth. We are being followed.  
  
"Kitana, there's nothing there." Sonya said moving past her. Suddenly a figure leaped out of the shadows, colliding with Sonya and sending the two toppling over.   
  
"Sonya!" Kitana cried out seeing her grappling with Reptile on the ground. She looked up to see Mileena hanging from the roof. She swung down and kicked Kitana in the chest, sending her several feet into a wall.  
  
"Hello sister." Mileena smiled. She ran towards Kitana but was met with a foot to the stomach.   
  
Sonya rolled onto her back, while Reptile grabbed her throat. She let her elbow fly into his face, knocking him off of her.  
  
Kitana and Mileena exchanged furiously fast hand techniques before Kitana gained the advantage and knocked Mileena back. Kitana looked at her sister with anger, while Mileena pulled two Sai's from her boots. She held them up in a fighting stance. Kitana also pulled something from her boots, only with the flick of a wrist, her weapons turned into giant metal fans. The same she had used to liberate Sonya. Mileena chuckled to her self. "Now we're talking."  
  
Reptile lept at Sonya who ducked to the left, sprung off the wall and grabbed him from behind as he flew past her, and the two once again toppled to the ground, this time with Sonya on top. She let lose a flurry of punches to Reptiles face, cracking his green mask. Reptile spat something threw the crack in his mask, hitting Sonya directly in the face. Sonya panicked and began trying to free herself from the substance. She fell back off of Reptile allowing him to get up. Sonya realised it was some strange substance that solidified on impact, and was beginning to suffocate her. She rolled around on the ground as Reptile moved towards her. Sonya saw this and stuck her arm out towards Reptile. She pushed a button on her wrist band and a bright pink spark lept from her right arm and struck Reptile in the mid-section, knocking him flying backwards and into a wall. Kitana looked back in shock and saw Sonya struggling on the ground. She flicked her left fan closed and threw it to Sonya who quickly collected it and smashed the rock hard substance blocking her airway. She slowly stood gasping for air and saw Kitana fighting with Mileena. Sonya was overwhelmed by Kitana's performance. And was just about to join in when Kitana knocked Mileena out with a devastating backflip, kicking Mileena in the face. She walked over to Sonya and reclaimed her fan, replacing them in her boots.   
  
"Wow. Not bad for someone who's ten thousand years old." Sonya said clearly impressed, and observing Mileena's unconscious body, which was lying next to Reptile's. Sonya recognised them as the people who had abducted her.  
  
"Hey, those're the guys who brought me here. I really don't like them." She folded her arms as Kitana checked for pulses.   
  
"They're still alive."  
  
"So kill them already!"   
  
"No. They will die, but now is not their time."   
  
"Well fine, go and be moral." Sonya huffed immaturely. Kitana stood and left the hall, with Sonya in pursuit. They rounded a corner and emerged in the courtyard of Kahn's fortress. There was a long paved pathway stretching from the building they just left, across to another. In the middle there was a large throne with four skulls surrounding the podium it sat on. Kitana began to walk across and Sonya followed. Kitana stopped suddenly once again but Sonya was ready this time and stopped first.   
  
"Ha! I was ready that time." Sonya pointed to Kitana as she turned wide eyed. "What?" Sonya asked and turned around to see two purple robed guards standing there. The guards both punched them and sent them flying, hitting the ground hard. Sonya and Kitana sat up and looked as the guards picked up a long pitchfork-like staff each. They approached the downed girls with the pointed ends facing them. Sonya turned to look at Kitana and nodded. The two girls moved in sync with each other, reaching up and grabbing the staffs with their feet. They then pulled them from the guards hands, the points stopping mere millimeters from their faces. The guards began to advance but Sonya and Kitana pushed back with their feet, and the staffs to meet the two approaching guards in the midsection. They doubled over in pain allowing the two women to spin the staffs and impale their attackers, leaving them to fall to the ground dead. Sonya and Kitana lept to their feet and began to sprint to the end of the courtyard. As they approached the doors to the next building they were met head on by a massive explosion. The doors they were nearing burst outward, forcing the two female warriors to fall to their backsides and slide under the airborne doors. When the dust had settled, they found themselves face to face with something Sonya had not seen since the first tournament.   
  
"Goro?" Sonya asked the towering Shokan.  
  
"No!" He replied in a booming voice that hurt Sonya's ears. "I am not my weak cousin. My name is Kintaro! A name you should not soon forget."   
  
Sonya looked to Kitana.  
  
"Shao Kahn's second in command." Kitana informed her without looking away. "He is twice the beast Goro was."   
  
Sonya looked up at the approaching beast. "Great."  
  
The next thing Sonya could remember was waking up chained to Kahn's throne. Her wrists were bound and attached to his left arm rest, while Kitana was chained to the right. The Emperor, Shao Kahn sat on his throne between the two, observing the events taking place in front of him. Sonya turned to see what the Emperor and his step daughter were so fascinated by. Sonya sprang to her feet when she saw what was displayed in front of her. However she was soon wrenched to the ground by Kahn's forceful hand. Sonya shot him a look of pure hatred, and was met by the grinning face of the Emperor. Sonya looked back out onto the paved path she and Kitana had tried to cross before and stared at it now converted to a fighting ground. In the field were two contestants. One a hideous mutated man, with features so deformed, he hardly resembled a man. He spread his arms and to Sonya's surprise, two long blades leapt from beneath his skin. He stood in a fighting stance that commanded fear. His competitor was an average sized man in black pants and dark sunglasses. He wore a cocky smile and simply cracked his knuckles and tossed his glasses aside, before readying himself in a fighting stance. He looked over at Sonya and shot her a wink.  
  
The Emperor stood and waited for silence.  
  
"Welcome to Outworld." He boomed as a cheer rose from the crowd. "Welcome, to Mortal Kombat!" Another cheer. The crowd were on their feet with applause. Behind the contestants, Sonya saw Rayden and Liu Kang. They were standing with some fighters she had never met before, and one she had. Her partner Jax stood by Liu and cheered with the crowd. The Emperor continued his introduction.  
  
"Round one! Baraka! Johnny Cage!" He paused while the crowd anticipated his next words.  
  
"Fight!"  



	9. Chapter 9

Part 9  
  
Baraka lept towards Johnny, blades at the ready. Johnny managed to dive to the side and avoid the attack, causing Baraka to land behind him. Johnny quickly got to his feet and turned to face Baraka, who turned aswell swinging his blades at Johnny's head. Johnny ducked them and stood to punch Baraka with a right hook. Baraka was knocked into a bent over position, allowing Johnny to land a massive uppercut so fast he left traces of a shadow behind him. As Baraka came tumbling back to the ground Johnny kicked him in the side, while Baraka was still in mid-air. Baraka came crashing down hard. Sonya screamed cheers of encouragement from the sidelines, still chained to Kahn's chair. He didn't look like he appreciated her cheers to much but Sonya couldn't care any less. Sonya looked over at Kitana, who was also still chained to Kahn's chair. She sat patiently watching the events in front of her. However, the events were soon to come to a crashing halt.   
  
"Come on, get up and fight." Johnny teased Baraka who was lying on the ground. "You gotta at least put on a show for everyone."  
  
Baraka looked over his shoulder and grinned at Johnny.  
  
"Very well." He hissed.  
  
Baraka kicked his right foot into Johnny's chest knocking him staggering backwards, and giving Baraka the time to get to his feet. Johnny composed himself and launched into one of his patented shadow kicks. Baraka thrust his right arm out towards Johnny, with the blade still unsheathed. Johnny was powerless to stop. Before his foot could reach Baraka, the mutants blade slid through the abdomen of Johnny Cage. Johnny released a gut wrenching bellow as the blade pierced him. It stuck through his body up to the hilt. Johnny looked down at his impaled torso the up at Baraka, who was grinning wickedly.   
  
"Noooo!" Sonya screamed with all her might. She sprang to her feet the moment she saw the attack coming. Shao Kahn pulled at her chains to bring her to her knees again, but to his surprise, she remained standing. Kahn looked at her, quite impressed at her strength. However, she was his prisoner, and was disobeying him. He pulled with all his might, bringing Sonya painfully onto her knees.  
  
"Johnny!" She screamed with tears in her eyes. Baraka head butted Johnny, allowing him to slide off of the blade and crumple in a bloody heap on the ground. Kahn stood to address his warrior.  
  
"Finish him!"   
  
The words echoed in Sonya's ears, and the world slowed down and went silent. Baraka moved toward the wounded Johnny. Johnny looked up painfully at Baraka. All of a sudden the world came back into it's normal pace. Johnny lept into the air, releasing the shadow kick that he had began earlier, meeting Baraka square in the face. Baraka flew through the air and landed dazed on his feet. Johnny landed awkwardly on his feet aswell. Baraka rushed at Johnny, but with a fierce new determination, Johnny moved to the side and crushed Baraka's nose with his left backfist. Johnny grabbed the bleeding Baraka's arm and plunged the protruding blade deep into his chest. Baraka looked up in surprise through the blood gushing from his face. He coughed a gulp of blood from his mouth as he looked down at his fatal wound. Slowly he fell backwards and collapsed in a messy heap on the ground. Johnny, exhaustedly collapsed aswell, clutching his wound, which had now torn and was even worse from the fight. Kahn stood with a grim look on his face.   
  
"Johnny Cage wins." He said clearly disappointed. "Fatality."  
  
Just then Sonya noticed that Jax and Liu had vanished from Rayden's side, who was now in the arena collecting Johnny. She looked around for them and nearly screamed aloud when a large paving tile smashed the chains holding her to Kahn's chair. Jax grabbed her and sprinted away. Sonya looked up, as she was bent over Jax's shoulder, and saw Liu in close pursuit with Kitana over his shoulder. She could see Kahn bellowing for his guards, but Jax and Liu had too much of a head start. To her right she could see Rayden carrying Johnny. He stopped all of a sudden and spoke to the two men Sonya didn't know. One wore a wide brimmed hat that looked as if it had a razor edge, the other was a ninja, dressed in blue. Suddenly Rayden disappeared in a burst of light, taking Johnny with him. The two men continued their sprint, leading Jax and Liu to a gate hidden in the wall of Kahn's fortress. They quickly ducked through it and the ninja slammed it shut and stood in front of it. He presented his hands before the door as if he were pushing some invisible wall. Little particles of ice began to appear, floating around his hands. As quickly as they had appeared the particles of ice formed one large ball of ice and the ninja blasted the door with it, instantly turning it and some of the surrounding wall to solid ice. Sonya couldn't believe her eyes. Then they were running again. Down a large hill into the barren wastelands of Outworld.  
  
***********  
  
They had been walking for at least an hour. Sonya's wrists still hurt a little from the chains, but the pain in her feet took her mind of them. No-one had said anything to each other and Sonya felt a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Jax?" She called her partner over to her. "Why is everyone so quiet.?"  
  
"Beats me. I'd say it was weird, but that word has an all new meaning for me now. I could never even dream of the things I've seen. To tell you the truth, when you came back spurtin' all that nonsense about sorcerer's and four armed dudes, I figured you'd snapped."  
  
"I knew it! Jax you said you believed me." Sonya said hitting his arm playfully.  
  
"I didn't wanna hurt your feelings." Jax replied as Sonya rolled her eyes. "I believe you now, if that's any consolation."  
  
"No!" She smiled. "Jax? How exactly did you find me?"  
  
"I didn't. Your boy Johnny came a runnin' when he heard you'd disappeared. He took me to Liu and Rayden, and brought me here to fight in this tournament or whatever. Said this is where I'd find you."  
  
Sonya remembered Johnny's situation. Jax noticed the pensive look on her face.  
  
"He's beat up pretty bad, huh?"  
  
Sonya looked at him and nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Jax looked into her eyes. He'd been her partner for a few years now and he knew her better than anyone.   
  
"You really like this boy don't ya?"  
  
Sonya managed a slight grin. "Yeah, I guess I do."  
  
Jax put his hand on Sonya's shoulder and stopped her. "Look Sonya, I may not have known Rayden as long as you have, but I know he'll take good care of Johnny."  
  
"I know. Thankyou Jax."  
  
"Hey, what are partners for." He threw his arm around her shoulder and they continued walking.  
  
They arrived at a cave and the two strangers walked in, followed by Liu, Jax and Sonya. The cave seemed to have been made into a series of rooms. Sonya was awestruck.   
  
"Wow! Who did this?" She asked. The man with the hat turned to look at her.   
  
"We did. We set this cave out as a base of operations, for our attack against Kahn."   
  
"Who the hell are you anyway?" Sonya asked finally. Rayden interrupted coming from one of the rooms in the cave. Sonya rushed past everyone to where Rayden stood.  
  
"How's Johnny?" She asked before he could say anything.  
  
"He's resting." Rayden said patting her shoulder. Sonya shrugged his hand off and repeated her self impatiently.  
  
"How is he?"   
  
Rayden gave up and told her.  
  
"He's pretty bad. He's lost alot of blood." Sonya's eyes widened as Rayden spoke. "None of his major organs were punctured thankfully, but he'll be out for a while. He won't be able to fight, "Rayden addressed everyone now, "Which puts us at a distinct disadvantage."  
  
"Rayden?" Sonya asked. "Can I see him."  
  
Rayden nodded and Sonya walked behind him and into the back room. Sonya entered the room and saw all sorts of medical instruments strewn about the place. In the center of the room a small portable table was set up and Johnny lay upon it, breathing slowly. Sonya approached the sleeping Johnny and inspected his wound, which was now bandaged. A small blood stain was visible on the white cloth. Sonya gently placed her hand over the wound and sat on the edge of the table. Without opening his eyes or giving her any warning at all Johnny grabbed her wrist hard. Sonya gasped and looked at his face. His eyes opened and as soon as he recognised her his grip loosened and he smiled.  
  
"Sonya." He said weakly.  
  
"Hey tiger." She smiled back. She took his hand in hers. "How you holding up?"  
  
"Oh, I feel like I've been stabbed with a giant sword." He managed a weak chuckle.  
  
"Funny."   
  
"You know me."  
  
Johnny slowly reached his hand to her face. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
"I wanted to call you, but I lost your phone number. I was sitting around waiting for you to call me."   
  
Sonya closed her eyes and began laughing a little.  
  
"What? What's so funny?" Johnny asked with a slight smile of his own.  
  
"Nothing." They sat in silence for a while. "Thanks for coming to save me."  
  
Johnny smiled and closed his eyes. "Your welcome."   
  
Johnny fell silent.   
  
"Johnny?" Sonya asked. He just lay there. Sonya's heart lept into her throat. She nudged his shoulder trying to get a response. "Johnny!?" She said it a little louder. Johnny snorted a little and rolled his head to the side. Sonya breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
"He's exhausted" Rayden said appearing behind her. Sonya jumped startled and nearly fell of the table. "I'm sorry." He apologized.  
  
"My god, Rayden. I'm gonna have to stick a bell on you." She said with her hand over her heart. Rayden put his hand on her back and led her out of the room.   
  
In the main room, Liu was talking to Kitana, and the two strangers sat in silence. Rayden led Sonya over to them.  
  
"Sonya Blade? I'd like you to meet, Sub-Zero." The blue clad ninja stood and shook her hand.   
  
"Very fitting." Sonya complimented his name. Sub-Zero sat down and Rayden moved her over to the other man.  
  
"And this is Kung Lao." Kung Lao stuck his hand out for Sonya to shake it, but she just stared at him. Kitana's attention had also been caught.   
  
"What!?" Sonya and Kitana spoke in unison. Kitana stood forward. She had removed her mask now and tucked it in her belt. "That cannot be. Kung Lao is dead. I was there when it happened. Rayden, you were to, how can you believe this." Kitana spoke with a little aggression.   
  
Kung Lao stood and removed his hat. He was exactly how Kitana had remembered him.   
  
"Please, lady Kitana let me explain." Kung Lao began. "I am the last descendant of Kung Lao. My great grand father was hidden from Kung Lao when he was born, but his story was passed along for all the generations."  
  
Kitana was amazed. "Who was the mother?"   
  
"An Edenian warrior. Her name is Mileena."   
  
Kitana was speechless. "My sister? How could he?"   
  
"I can explain that." Rayden stepped in. "Mileena was once sent to Kung Lao by the Emperor. To kill him. To accomplish this, he had to give her the appearance of you Kitana, and he then sent you away, to keep you from finding out. Do you remember?"  
  
"Yes. I remember Siro telling me that I was supposed to be looking after Kung Lao, he was wounded from a fight with Rain. Only I had no idea of this. I went back and found her about to strike him with one of her Sai's. We fought and the emperor summoned us back to his throne room."  
  
"Hold it!" Sonya butted in. "If Mileena is your twin sister, then why would Kahn need to give her the appearance of you. Shouldn't she already look like you?"   
  
"Mileena was horribly scarred when Kahn invaded my realm. She was hideous." Kitana told Sonya. "Kung Lao never told me that they had made love."   
  
"He was terribly embarrassed." Rayden continued. "He thought that she was you. He had great feelings for you Kitana."   
  
Kitana looked pensively at Kung Lao. He was almost identical to the Kung Lao she once knew. "I guess that means we are family." She smiled and shook his hand.  
  
Sonya stood there and took it all in. She shrugged and smiled. "Freaky deaky." Everyone looked at her, confused. She just shook her head slightly and went to sit with Johnny.  
  
"Hold on Sonya." Rayden interrupted her. She turned to look at him and raised her eyebrows in response.   
  
"We have alot of work to do."  
  
"On what?" She replied.  
  
"We have to get back into Kahn's fortress and stop him." Liu answered.  
  
"Liu is right." Kitana said stepping forward. "His reign must end now. I have directly disobeyed him. If we were to let him live, I would surely be killed. And many more."  
  
Sonya nodded in agreement. "Yeah." She went and sat at a nearby table. "So what do we do?"  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Part 10  
  
Sonya walked confidently up to the main gate of Shao Kahn's fortress. A large guard stood before her. She smiled   
seductively at the guard and sauntered up to him. She seemed to have the guards attention. He looked her up and down   
and a sly grin spread across his face like a rash. Sonya cocked her head to the left, and kicked him in the groin. The   
guard learched forward in immense pain. Sonya crouched a little and smashed her fist into his face in an uppercut. The   
guard flew backwards into the gate, knocking it open, and landed in a heap on the ground. Sonya was joined by her   
teammates and the six warriors marched through the gate, across the courtyard and into Kahn's tower. Kitana stepped   
forward and led them towards Kahn's throne room. They entered to find Kahn punishing some guards. He hadn't noticed them   
and so he continued his punishment. He grabbed the last remaining guard by the throat and spun him towards the door,   
letting him fly into a solid concrete pole. It was then that Kahn spotted the intruders standing in his doorway.  
  
"Ah, guests." He greeted them a little taken back. "I was just punishing my guards for letting you escape."   
  
Kahn stared at Kitana. "You disappoint me daughter."  
  
She stepped forward defiantly, "Step daughter."  
  
"You shall be neither very shortly." Kahn said motioning towards the door. The six Earth realm warriors turned to see   
Kahn's warriors standing behind them. However they slowly walked past them and stood next to Kahn. Sonya leaned over to   
Liu's ear.  
  
"Who are they?" She whispered. Liu tilted his head back a little to whisper his reply.  
  
"The one in the yellow, dressed like Sub-Zero is called Scorpion. They are sworn enemies from opposing clans." Sonya   
nodded. "The grey ninja is Smoke. He is from Sub-Zero's clan, but allied to Shao Kahn. And I believe you've met Reptile   
and Mileena."  
  
"Hmm, how could I forget?"  
  
They were interrupted as Kintaro emerged from a door behind Shao Kahn, and stood by his Emperor.  
  
"That is..." Liu began but Sonya raised her hand to stop him.  
  
"Yeah, we've met."   
  
"Well, it looks as if we have a party." Kahn smiled.  
  
"How can you do this? You are strictly forbidden with interfering until the next tournament." Liu asked The Emperor.  
  
"I had some outside help." Kahn replied cockily. "Anyway, enough exposition, I feel in the mood for some violence."  
  
Sonya stepped forward to stand next to Liu. "Good."  
  
"Oh, the ever cocky Sonya Blade. It's nice to see you again Lieutenant."   
  
"I wish I could say the same. Unfortunately.....Now!!!" Sonya yelled mid-sentence.   
  
The six earth warriors charged towards Kahn and his minions, taking them by complete surprise. Sonya sprinted towards   
Reptile. She lept in the air and landed a kick directly on his chest, knocking him several feet backwards. She looked   
to her left to see Jax confronting Smoke. Beyond them Kung Lao was attacking his ancestor, Mileena. Sub-Zero was fighting   
Scorpion in an intense battle. Liu was taking on Kintaro, and in the middle Kitana was confronting her step father.   
Sonya looked back at Reptile who was know on his feet. He reached up to his face mask and pulled it back to spit a big   
glob of acid at her. Sonya lept backwards onto her shoulders, allowing the acid to fly over head. She then lept back   
onto her feet, all in one graceful move. Reptile seemed impressed, but he charged at Sonya none the less. Sonya blocked   
a right, left, right from Reptile and ducked another left before landing a powerful right legged out to in crescent   
kick. Reptile hit the ground hard. Sonya went to stomp on his head but Reptile rolled away and kicked her legs out   
from under her. Reptile, now standing, walked towards her but she rolled backwards into a handstand, kicking Reptile,   
before placing her feet back on the ground. Sonya stuck her right arm out to blast Reptile with her wrist band. A   
collegue had given her the bands in the Special Forces. He was an excellent inventor and an asset to the team. Sonya   
would jokingly call him Q. She aimed the band at Reptile and pushed a button found near the end. Once again, a bright   
pink spark flew from the band and headed for Reptile. However this time he was ready. He ducked to the side, removing   
his mask as he did. Before Sonya could jump out of the way, Reptile had spit a glob of acid on her wrist band. It began   
melting rapidly, so she took it off and threw it on the ground. She turned back to Reptile who was diving for her. She   
quickly ducked, causing him to fly over head, and knock into Jax.   
  
"Shit." Sonya scolded her self. "Sorry!"   
  
Jax shrugged it off as Reptile got to his feet and started attacking him. Sonya was about to go help when Jax's   
opponent, Smoke, came running for her. Sonya kept her run going and was about to clothes-line him when he disappeared   
in a puff of grey smoke. Her arm moved through the smoke, but instead of dispersing, the smoke seemed to move. It moved   
away from her and materialized into Smoke again. Sonya looked at him confused. She tried again, this time jumping in the   
air to kick him in the face. Once again he disappeared. Sonya landed and turned around again. She rolled her eyes and   
looked at the puff of smoke as it turned back into the grey ninja.  
  
"Okay, that's cheating!"  
  
"Very well woman. We'll play it your way." Smoke replied. The two fighters approached each other. They were preparing to   
fight when Kung Lao went flying between them. Sonya looked down at him with a painful look on her face. She saw Mileena   
fly over their heads and called out to him.  
  
"Kung Lao, look out!"   
  
She looked back towards Smoke and was punched in the face, sending her to the floor. Sonya looked behind her and donkey   
kicked Smoke in the midsection, before standing back up. He bent forward, clutching his stomach while Sonya took the   
opportunity to knee him in the head. Smoke fell backwards and lay unconscious as Sonya walked over to inspect her win.   
His face mask was cracked and blood flowed from underneath.  
  
"Now that's more like it." She grinned. Looking across the battlefield, Sonya saw Jax walking away from Reptile's   
unconscious body. Past him, she could see Sub-Zero and Scorpion. Scorpion was frozen solid and Sub-Zero unleashed a   
massive flying kick, shattering him. Sonya couldn't believe her eyes. She looked over at Kung Lao, who was still   
fighting Mileena. All of a sudden Kitana came crashing into view, bowling Mileena over. Kitana looked down at her twin   
sister and began punching her hard in the face. Kung Lao stood back a little and shrugged as he walked over to Sonya   
and the rest. Liu was standing over Kintaro's dead body.  
  
"Oh crap, I missed it." Sonya frowned, folding her arms. Everyone joined her, even Kitana who dragged the dazed Mileena   
behind her. Liu approached Shao Kahn as everyone crowded around, leaving their unconscious or dead opponents behind.   
Kitana pulled Mileena to her knees and held her wrist so she could see the two warriors.   
  
"Just kill me and be done sister." Mileena turned her head to hiss at Kitana.  
  
"No. You will watch the downfall of our step father." Kitana pushed her head forward.  
  
"Foolish girls." The Emperor grinned at them. "You still don't know?"   
  
Kitana and Mileena looked at the emperor behind their respective face masks.   
  
"Emperor?" Mileena asked.  
  
"Princess Kitana is not your sister." The two female ninja's eyes widened. "You are a clone Mileena. Created by the   
power of my former sorcerer. Molded in Kitana's image. Unfortunately for you, even his powers aren't flawless. Hence   
your unsightly face."   
  
The emperor grinned his wicked grin as Mileena sat there as stunned as Kitana.  
  
"I had him implant false memories of your childhood's together to complete the charade."  
  
"You bastard." Kitana said quietly.   
  
"Let me up sister." Mileena looked up at Kitana. "Let me help you in your fight."  
  
Kitana reached up and pulled her mask off, throwing it to the floor. Once again her extreme beauty lit up the room.   
Her expression, however, was one of pure hatred. Hatred for the man who had destroyed her world. Her family. Her life.   
She put her hands on either side of Mileena's head.  
  
"You are not my sister." She snarled before snapping Mileena's neck. The group of Earth realm warriors stared in shock   
as Kitana let Mileena's body slump to the floor. She stepped over it and pulled out her fan, lifting it to her shoulder   
height. Kitana moved her grip allowing the fan to slide open. Without hesitation, Kitana flung the fan towards Kahn.   
Moving as fast as his step daughter, Kahn caught the fan and threw it to the side. Kitana began running the second the   
fan had left her hand as if she knew it wouldn't stop him. She sprinted towards the emperor. Kahn ripped his fist through   
the air, backhanding Kitana and knocking her flying back towards the others. She landed near Sonya, who ran to her fallen   
comrade's side.   
  
"Kitana!" Sonya cried out. "Are you okay?"  
  
Kitana looked up at her slowly and nodded. The sound of fighting interrupted the two as Liu Kang and Shao Kahn erupted   
in a flurry of punches and kicks. Sonya propped Kitana up so she could witness her step father's defeat. Liu was just   
as powerful as Sonya remembered, even more so now. The two fighters were equally matched, taking turns to overpower one   
another, but the other always regained their composure and kept fighting. It seemed as if the two fighters would go on   
four hours when Kahn was suddenly struck in the chest with Kitana's fan. Liu, who was about to throw a kick, stopped   
and looked over at the others in confusion. Everyone else was thinking the same thing but Sonya always said what was   
on her mind.  
  
"What just happened?" She turned to ask Jax, but he was just as confused. He looked beyond Liu and Kahn, who was   
sitting on the ground clutching his wound, and answered Sonya.  
  
"I'm gonna take a wild stab and say 'She did'." He pointed to a woman standing near where Kahn was. She was dressed   
like Kitana and Mileena, only she wore green. Kitana saw her and sat up, with Sonya's help.   
  
"Jade?" She asked weakly. Jade walked over to Liu and looked down at Shao Kahn.  
  
"You have gone to far this time Emperor. I don't know how you managed to break the rules but this madness stops now!"   
She stood defiantly in front of her former ruler. The Earth Realm warriors joined Jade and Liu and stood before Kahn.   
He struggled to his feet and dropped Kitana's bloody fan. Loosing his footing he staggered backwards and stopped against   
a large red door.  
  
"It's over Kahn. Give it up." Sonya said handing Kitana over to Liu, who smiled at her stroked her bruised face gently.   
  
"You are wrong woman. This is far from over." Kahn replied.  
  
"Yeah?" She said looking over Kahn fallen warriors. "You could have fooled me."   
  
"Obviously." Kahn grinned. Suddenly the room began to shake. Chunks of rock began to dislodge from the walls and roof.   
"Every warlord should have a contingency plan." Sonya, Jax, Kung Lao and Sub-Zero began to run for him but he staggered   
through the door he was leaning on seconds before a large piece of roof landed where he was standing.  
  
"We've gotta go, now!" Liu cried. Everyone ran for the other door but before they could reach it another section of roof   
landed in front of them. They were trapped in a collapsing room with no escape. The shaking became even more violent,   
knocking Sonya to the ground. She looked up to see a boulder about to fall on her. Before she even had time to scream   
Jax bowled into her, knocking them both out of the way.   
  
"You okay?" Jax asked over the noise. Sonya was staring at their collapsing surroundings wide-eyed.  
  
"We're screwed." She said. A huge noise behind them startled everyone as the wall began to topple on top of them. Sonya   
looked around at everyone then back at the wall. They all huddled together before a large flash blanketed the room. Sonya   
closed her eyes to shield the light. When it dissipated she looked around at her surroundings. To her shock, Sonya was   
standing in the cave that they had left Johnny and Rayden. Everyone stood around with confusion draped across their faces.   
Rayden was standing in the center of the room puffing like he had just run a marathon. They all stared at him expecting an   
explanation. Rayden simply smiled at them all.   
  
"Welcome back." He puffed.  
****************  
  
Liu Kang walked back into the main room of the cave, and joined everyone else who were seated at a large table. All   
except Sonya, who paced back and forth. She stopped when Liu entered.  
  
"How is she?" She asked Liu.  
  
"She's resting with Johnny." Liu replied. Rayden put his hand on Liu's shoulder.  
  
"Kitana is a strong woman. I'm sure she'll be fine."  
  
Liu and Rayden sat at the table, as did Sonya.  
  
"So. I think a little exposition is in order, don't you?" Sonya asked Rayden.  
  
"Very well." He replied. "It seems Shao Kahn had his throne room equipped with a self destruct mechanism of sorts.   
I'm not quite sure how he activated it. I had been watching the entire battle. I saw that you were about to be crushed   
and I had you transported here."  
  
"What happened to Shao Kahn?" Liu asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. He's probably plotting something as we speak."   
  
"How did he get away with breaking the rules of Mortal Kombat?" Kung Lao chimed in.  
  
"I'm not sure of that either."  
  
"Doesn't that bother you? I mean to be a god and, not know everything?" Sonya asked smiling. Rayden simply returned the   
smile.   
  
"Ooh! I have another question." Sonya continued. "Who the hell are you?" She pointed to Jade, who looked up at her. Jade   
pushed some of her brown hair behind her ear and removed her face mask. She was strikingly beautiful, much like Kitana.   
  
"My name is Jade. I am an Edenian warrior. I grew up and trained along side Kitana. We both acted as Shao Kahn's   
assassin's, while trying to bring him down at the same time. I can assure you, if you are dedicated to bringing him down,   
then I am your ally."  
  
"You are a welcome member of the team, Jade." Rayden smiled.  
  
"So what now?" Sonya asked the Thunder God. "I mean, we won right? Job done?"  
  
"Yes. You are all free to return to your homes." Rayden informed a very relieved group. "You should get some rest.   
But I must warn you. This is not over. We won this battle but the war rages on. When the time comes, I will call on you   
all to rejoin the fight. I thank all of you for your dedication and perseverance."  
  
The group all said goodbye to each other and went their separate ways. All the while the thought of Kahn's revenge   
resting in the back of their minds.  



	11. Chapter 11

Part 11  
  
Sonya lept up in her bed, gasping for breath. She looked down at the man beside her. She reached down and gently   
stroked the scar on his abdomen. Sonya leaned down and kissed him gently on the forehead. Johnny Cage shifted in his   
sleep and rolled over. Sonya stepped out of bed and grabbed her robe before walking into the kitchen. She lent against   
the bench and ran her fingers through her hair. She had been having nightmares ever since she got back from Outworld.   
It had been several months now and everyone had gone to their respective homes and or realms. Sonya grabbed the milk   
carton out of the fridge and took a big gulp.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Johnny asked frightening Sonya into shooting some milk out her nose. Johnny began laughing and   
pointing so Sonya put the lid back on and threw the bottle at him. It hit him in the head, knocking him to the floor.   
It was Sonya turn to laugh as Johnny got to his feet.  
  
"Touché." He grinned. "Can't sleep?"  
  
"Nope."   
  
Johnny walked around the counter and put his arm around her.   
  
"The dreams again?"  
  
Sonya nodded. She looked up at him and he smiled back at her. She turned and gave him a hug and he returned it.  
  
"What the hell is he waiting for Johnny? Why is he just sitting around doing nothing?"   
  
"Who says he is? The guy has his own realm, I'm sure he's probably wooping it up with all those ugly mutant chicks."   
  
Sonya broke the hug off.  
  
"Johnny, that isn't funny. This is serious. We have an enemy that could have us killed with the bat of an eye."  
  
"Sorry. I'm just trying to keep things light."  
  
"But things aren't light. I hate this 'waiting for him to make a move' crap. Why can't we just go find him, wherever   
he is, and kill him to death." Sonya breathed a sigh and calmed herself. "What's he gonna do Johnny?"   
  
"I wish I knew." He smiled. They hugged again and stayed there for a while just enjoying each others company. The phone   
rang and Johnny reached over and picked it up without breaking away from Sonya.  
  
"Hello?" Johnny answered and listened to the person on the other end. Sonya looked up at him and saw his face. His   
expression caused her move back and wait for him to say something. He didn't. He hung the phone up and looked down at   
the bench.  
  
"Johnny, what!?" Sonya asked impatiently. He looked up at her with a grim expression.  
  
"Looks like you got your wish."  
  
Sonya didn't answer. She stared back at him waiting for an explanation.  
  
"That was Liu. Apparently a large portal has opened up in China, near the Temple of Light. It's Kahn. There's an army of   
his warriors invading Earth Realm. Their taking everyone's souls."  
  
"That's impossible. Kahn has to win the Tournament to open the portals. He can't!"  
  
"The rules didn't bother him last time. This is it Sonya. It's time to fight."  
  
"Johnny, what's to stop them from taking our souls aswell? They don't need to fight us for that."  
  
"Liu said that he can't take the souls of the chosen ones. A handful of warriors from Earth, chosen by the Elder gods, to   
compete in the next Tournament."  
  
"The next Tournament. Another Mortal Kombat?"  
  
"That's right. Only this time, there's no rules."  
  
Sonya stared at him. The weight of their situation had finally caught up with her.  
  
"What do we do now?" She asked.  
  
"New York."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's were Kahn is."  
  
"Kahn's here? In Earth Realm!?"  
  
"Liu said that Rayden would be here soon to pick us up. He's going around Earth collecting the chosen warriors and   
taking them their before he loses his powers."  
  
"Rayden's losing his powers?"  
  
"The two realms are merging Sonya. Kahn is merging our worlds to make one big Outworld. And in Outworld, Rayden has no   
powers."  
  
"I remember." She paused to think. There was so much to think of her mind just seemed to stop. She shook her head to   
make some sense when a loud noise erupted from outside. They both ran to the windows and saw it. A portal.  
  
"Oh god, not now." Sonya whispered.   
  
"Come on." Johnny said running to the bedroom, followed closely by Sonya. She put on her new Special Forces uniform as   
Johnny put on his pants and shoes. Outside they could here the sound of screaming and explosions. They said nothing,   
just got ready for what was coming. Once they both had everything they needed, they ran for the door. Sonya was about   
to run out when Johnny grabbed her arms and held her in front of him, staring deep into her eyes. Sonya waited for him   
to say something, but he didn't. He just kissed her. A kiss that said more than words ever could. They broke off and   
smiled at each other. Then Johnny ran for the roof, Sonya not far behind. When they got to the door to the roof and emerged   
out into the cool night air, nothing could prepare them for what they saw. As they neared the edge of the building, they   
could see the streets below. Millions of Kahn's warriors were running around the streets of L.A. stealing souls from   
anyone they saw. People were trying to shoot them but they kept coming. Nothing was stopping them. Sonya looked up at   
the portal and saw even more warriors leaping out of the portals. She looked at Johnny, who was now looking at the portal   
aswell.  
  
"We're not gonna stop them are we?"  
  
"'Fraid not blondy." A voice came from behind them. A voice from Sonya's past. A voice she wish she didn't know. Johnny   
turned but Sonya didn't need to.  
  
"Kano." She snarled. Sonya turned slowly to face her enemy. He was just like she remembered, only this time he wore a   
black uniform.   
  
"Promotion?" She asked with mock interest.   
  
"Yeah, you too I see."   
  
"Nah, just got tired of the old uniform."  
  
Sonya and Kano spoke like old friends, and to an extent, you could say they were. They had both studied each other for   
hours on end, trying to learn their strengths and weaknesses. Sonya knew more about Kano than she did Johnny. Behind   
Kano stood at least a dozen of Kahn's warriors.   
  
"New gang?"  
  
"I'm just exploring my career choices. You see, I made a new friend. Big guy, name of Kahn. It seems he needs me to   
train his men in the ways of Earthling warfare. And when he told me that I'd get another crack at you, how could I say no?"  
  
"Ohh, Kano. I never knew you cared."  
  
"You know I'm always pleased to see you Sonya."  
  
"Right. Enough talk." Sonya said before breaking into a sprint. She lept into the air in an attempt to land a flying kick,   
but some sort of blast caught her in the midsection, knocking her to the ground. Kano motioned to some of the warriors and   
they grabbed Sonya before she had a chance to get up. They held her facing Kano. Some other warriors went and subdued   
Johnny, and brought him over to face Sonya. Kano stood in the middle.  
  
"Now now, miss Blade. Aren't we a bit testy? Perhaps I can calm you down." He said to Sonya before backhanding her in   
the face. She looked back at him and spat blood on his cheek. He grinned and wiped it off.   
  
"Perhaps not." He shrugged. "However, you're not my concern today. I have been sent here for another reason." Kano   
turned to Johnny and Sonya realised Kano's intentions.  
  
"No, you can't. He's an Earth warrior, you can't!" She yelled at him. Kano moved Johnny so that Sonya could see him.   
He pulled out his knife. It had the Black Dragon insignia printed on it.   
  
"I'm sorry," Kano said with an apologetic face, "I'm afraid he didn't make the cut." Kano held the blade up to Johnny's   
face. "Let's see what we can do about that."  
  
Sonya's eyes widened. The world slowed down. She looked at Johnny, and his gaze caught hers. He looked at her peacefully,   
and gave her a slight grin. Tears ran down Sonya's face and she felt the salty taste on her lips. She forced a smile   
back and could tell that Johnny appreciated it. Kano grabbed Johnny's hair and pulled his head back, exposing his   
neck. The blade moved slowly for Johnny's neck and Sonya could almost feel the cold steel on her own neck. Kano   
began to drag the blade across Johnny's throat, separating the skin and spilling blood down his bare chest. All   
of a sudden the world came back into it's normal speed as Kano finished slitting Johnny's throat. The warriors that   
held him let him slump to his knees. Johnny coughed up a mouthful of blood and one of the warriors put his hands on   
his head. A green light began to drain from Johnny's body and leak into the warriors hands. Johnny's eyes rolled up in   
his head and in a few painful seconds, he was gone. They let go of his body but Kano caught it. Sonya watched as Kano   
dragged Johnny's body to the edge of the building and toss it off the side as if he were a piece of garbage. She wanted   
to run and save him but her body wouldn't work. Her head felt as if it would explode with despair. Johnny had changed   
Sonya in a way she never thought possible. And now in just a few short minutes, he was gone. She desperately wanted to   
cry and scream but for some reason she was emotionally locked. A portal opened up behind him and he signaled for his men   
to let go of Sonya. They all ran to the portal and disappeared inside. Sonya stood lifelessly staring at Kano. He smiled   
and gave her a mock salute before turning and jumping into the portal. The large mystical doorway shrank and disappeared   
into the air as if it never existed. Sonya stood in silence for a moment. Then she collapsed to her knees and vomited on   
the ground. She wiped her mouth and looked up at where Kano stood moments before. All of a sudden a bright light appeared   
in the same place and Rayden emerged from his own portal. He saw Sonya and ran to her aid. The realisation of Rayden's bad   
timing hit Sonya like a fist to the face and she broke down crying. Her emotions finally being released in a sudden burst.  
  
"Sonya what's wrong? What happened?" A very concerned Rayden asked. Sonya reached up and grabbed him by the collar,   
pushing him to the ground. She sat on top of Rayden and began punching him in the face.   
  
"You bastard! Why'd you let him die! Why didn't you get here sooner!!" She cried as she continued punching the poor   
confused Thunder God. Having no choice, Rayden transported himself a few feet away from Sonya, leaving her punching   
the ground. This didn't stop her. Her grief and rage kept her punching the solid concrete. Rayden noticed the pool of   
blood next to her, and the absence of Johnny, and pieced it all together. Sonya finally stopped punching and sobbed into   
the ground. Rayden followed the trail of blood to the edge of the building and reluctantly peered over the edge. Lying in   
the street below was the lifeless body of Johnny Cage. He lay on the roof of an abandoned car, staring blankly into   
nowhere. Rayden looked away and went to Sonya, who was getting to her feet. Her eyes were stained red and her cheeks were   
wet with tears.  
  
"He's gone." She said to Rayden, who nodded his acknowledgment. "H....he killed him, and now he's gone."  
  
"Who killed him?"  
  
Sonya's face turned from sorrow to anger.   
  
"Kano." She snarled. Rayden understood what happened now and put his arm around her to comfort her. Sonya shrugged him   
off and walked to were Rayden had appeared.  
  
"Let's go." She said firmly. Rayden was about to lecture Sonya on the dangers of fighting in anger but decided that now   
wasn't the time. He gestured his hands and a portal appeared. Sonya walked straight through leaving Rayden following,   
concerned.   



	12. Chapter 12

Part 12  
  
Sonya stepped through the other side of the portal into what was once the city of New York. What stood there now was   
unrecognizable from what it once was. Bodies lined the streets and the sky was a colour Sonya hadn't seen before.   
Rayden stepped out behind her and the portal closed.   
  
"Here we are." Rayden said expecting some kind of smart 'duh' from Sonya. She simply walked forward to join the others   
who were assembled in the lobby of one of the more complete buildings. When Kahn's warriors invaded Earth Realm the army   
had tried to mount an offensive but they were no match for Outworld's superior weaponry, and with Kano leading them   
they had full knowledge of Earth's weapons aswell. Most of the once historic buildings lay in ruin. When Sonya entered,   
Liu and Kitana ran to greet her.  
  
"Kitana? Your in Earth Realm?" Sonya hugged the Edenian warrior. She broke the embrace and hugged Liu aswell.  
  
"And I'm not leaving until Kahn is stopped." Kitana finally replied. She and Liu looked around for Johnny. Sonya noticed   
and prepared herself for the question.  
  
"Where's Johnny? We thought he was with you." Liu asked.  
  
Sonya bit her lip to hold back from crying.   
  
"Johnny's not coming." Sonya replied never taking her eyes off the floor. She knew that if she looked at them she   
would break down.  
  
"He...um. He wasn't one of the chosen ones this time round. They killed him." Sonya walked past the two shocked   
warriors and joined the others, who were hearing the news from Rayden. Sonya could tell Rayden had told them not to   
mention him on her behalf, and was grateful. She preferred to lose herself in work as she had always done when she   
was forced to deal with her emotions. There were several warriors Sonya had never met before so Rayden did the introductions.  
  
"Sonya Blade, this is Kurtis Srtyker, leader of the riot control here in New York."  
  
Sonya smiled at each person as Rayden did the introductions but they could all tell she didn't much care.  
  
"This is Nightwolf, a historian and powerful shaman. You've met Jade, Sub-Zero, Kung Lao, and this is Kabal."   
  
Sonya didn't smile at Kabal like she did everyone else. His name was familiar but he wore a gas mask of sorts over his face.  
  
"Kabal was wounded in the battles and so he has to stay confined to that mask." Rayden whispered to her.  
  
"Nice to meet you." She shook his hand, and addressed everyone else. "All of you. It looks like we have a real chance.   
Rayden?" Rayden came over to her. Sonya hesitated a little but spat her question out.  
  
"Where's Jax?"  
  
"Jax will be joining us shortly. He's been at the hospital since..."  
  
"What!?" Sonya asked wide eyes and fearing the worst. "No. Not him too."  
  
"It's okay Sonya he's fine." Rayden tried to calm her.  
  
"Well if he's fine then why is he in the hospital?"  
  
"He asked me in confidence to keep it a secret. He said it was a surprise. For all of us."  
  
Sonya looked a little suspicious, but she trusted Rayden. She joined the other warriors and they all began planning   
their attack.   
  
After a half hour of planning Sonya was bored. She wondered were Jax had gotten and why he wasn't there yet. Just then   
the front doors burst open. It was Jax. His right arm was missing and all that remained was a stump as if it had been   
amputated. He had a giant wound in his stomach and was dying right before her eyes. Sonya lept out of her chair and ran   
to him, her eyes welling with tears.  
  
"Jax!" She cried but before she could get to him someone grabbed her from behind and held her arms. Jax fell to the floor,   
overcome with pain. Sonya looked towards the others but they all watched as if they didn't want to get caught in the   
crossfire. Sonya couldn't believe their selfishness and turned her attention back to Jax. Her eyes widened with horror.   
Behind Jax was Kano. He held his knife, the same one he had used to kill Johnny. Kano reached down and grabbed Jax's   
head, pulling it back to reveal his neck. He grinned at Sonya before slicing Jax's neck open. Sonya tried to scream   
for something, anything, but a tiny squeak was all her body could manage. The person holding her let her go and threw   
her to the floor. She looked back to see who it was and found herself staring back at Johnny Cage. His throat was   
still slashed and he was deathly pale.  
  
"No." Sonya managed to whisper backing away from him. Johnny grinned and followed her slowly.  
  
"Yes." He said. When he spoke blood poured from both his mouth and neck. "You just let your partner die Sonya. Just   
like you let me die. You could have saved me but you didn't. Why Sonya? Why did you let me die? Just like Jax. Just like   
Sparky."   
  
Sonya could believe what he was saying. Deep down she had always blamed herself for Sparky's death, and now Johnny's.   
She had never told anyone that though. Johnny crouched next to her and looked at her with an expression of a sad little  
boy. Blood stained his chin and chest. Suddenly his expression turned angry and when he spoke he spat blood over Sonya.  
  
"Your a failure!" He growled.  
  
"No!!" Sonya screamed leaping out of the stretcher in the corner of the lobby. She panted hard as if she had been running   
for a week. Kitana ran over to her to comfort her but Sonya barely noticed. She looked around for Johnny and Jax, but there   
was nothing.   
  
"Sonya it's okay, just calm down. You were having a bad dream." Kitana assured her. It had felt so real to Sonya. She   
swore she had felt Johnny's touch. That she had watched Jax die.  
  
"You fell asleep during the meeting. Liu carried you over to the stretcher. You were exhausted."   
  
Kitana's words began to sink in. Sonya, shaking, put her head in her hands. Kitana pulled the distraught Sonya's head   
to her chest in a comforting embrace. Just then the door burst open. It was Jax. Sonya lept to her feet to see her partner   
standing in the doorway. It was just like her dream. Only Jax had his big grin that Sonya had grown to know. However,   
something was very different. Sonya stared at him, bewildered. Jax noticed and smiled at her.  
  
"Ya miss me?"  



	13. Chapter 13

Part 13  
  
Sonya stood there staring at Jax. He simply smiled at her.  
  
"What the hell have you done to yourself this time?" Sonya asked in disbelief.  
  
"What?" He asked as if he didn't know.  
  
"Your arms! What the hell is this?" She asked tapping on his arms. What once was flesh was now what appeared to be steel.   
  
"Oh these? Cybernetic strength enhancers. Takes what you've got and quadruples the muscle capacity." He said proudly.  
  
"Well take 'em off. My god, what's wrong with you?"   
  
"I can't just take 'em off. They're surgically attached." He tapped on his new arms and smiled back at Sonya.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I think you've got a real confidence problem, that's what."  
  
"Hey, this is a war I plan to win, alright?" Jax looked around at everyone and asked Sonya the inevitable question.   
  
"Where's Johnny?"  
  
"He was killed." Sonya said plainly. She was tired of telling people and just wanted everyone to stop asking. Either   
that or to have Johnny back. Jax was about to offer the same sympathy everyone else had when Rayden interrupted. So   
he simply put his arm around her and they walked off to listen to Rayden. That was enough.  
  
"I haven't much time." Rayden began. "You have been chosen to represent the Earth in Mortal Kombat. But be warned.   
Although your souls are protected against Shao Kahn's evil, your lives are not. I cannot interfere any longer as your   
Earth is now ruled by the Outworld gods."  
  
"What happened here?" Liu asked. "How has he gotten away with it this time?"  
  
"Kahn has become frustrated by his continuous failure at taking Earth realm. He has enacted a plan that began ten   
thousand years ago. It was during this time that Kahn invaded Edenia, turning it into what we now know as Outworld.   
When he invaded, he murdered Edenia's king, Jerrod, and forced Queen Sindel to be his bride. He also adopted Sindel   
and Jerrod's daughter, Kitana. However, Sindel despised Kahn for destroying her world and taking her family, and   
subsequently took her own life. Kahn had not expected this but used it to his advantage. He had his head sorcerer,   
Shang Tsung, make it so that Sindel's spirit would be reborn again but not in Outworld, here, on Earth. However it   
could not happen for another ten thousand years as Shang was just beginning his sorcery techniques. This unholy act   
gave Kahn the power to step through the dimensional gates to claim his bride. I am not sure how he has been allowed to   
take over. His pass was only to allow access to Sindel."  
  
"Johnny." Sonya interrupted. Everyone looked at her, confused. "Why wasn't he chosen?"  
  
"I'm afraid, he was. Like everyone here, Johnny Cage was chosen to represent the Earth." Rayden answered.  
  
"What? That can't be! If that was true then Kano couldn't have killed him."   
  
"No. Like I said Sonya, your souls are safe but your lives are not. Once you are dead, your soul is free game."  
  
"Well then why didn't he kill me too? He had me aswell, why not kill me?"  
  
"Maybe he wanted to throw you. So you will be weaker when he chooses to have the final showdown with you. It's coming   
Sonya. Be ready."  
  
"Oh don't worry. I've got a few surprises in store for him."  
  
"Do not fight in anger Sonya. It clouds your judgment. It puts you at a distinct disadvantage which is something you do   
not want. Don't let Johnny's death be in vain." Rayden turned to everyone else. "The rest of you. Be strong. Believe in   
yourself. Believe in your friends. And win."   
  
And with those last words Rayden disappeared. Liu went and stood were Rayden was moments before and took charge.  
  
"This city is where Kahn has set up his new palace. He is locked up in the Chrysler building. Unfortunately it won't be   
as easy to get into this time round. We will need to use stealth. Take out his guards as we go, until we get to him."  
  
"Sounds good." Sonya said standing next to Liu. "I think we need to split into two teams. Do you mind?" Sonya asked Liu,   
taking over.   
  
"Not at all." Liu smiled.  
  
"Good. Okay, first team. Liu. I want you to take, Kung Lao, Jade, Sub-Zero and Stryker. I will take Jax, Kabal, Kitana   
and Nightwolf. Liu, take your team in through the back. I will take my team in through the front. Let's do this." Sonya   
finished walking towards the exit. Her team flanked her as they all walked out and began walking towards the Chrysler   
building. As they walked a huge explosion echoed from above them. They looked up to see a stack of debris falling right   
for them. A large chunk of wall was about to crush Kabal, so Sonya ran and dove into him, knocking them out of the way.   
They looked back at the debris on the ground.  
  
"Thankyou." Kabal said graciously.  
  
"Your welcome." Sonya smiled.   
  
They looked up to see a portal opening on the roof above them.  
  
"Okay, Jax. You take the team. I'll check this out."  
  
"Not by yourself you won't." Jax argued.  
  
"I'll go to." Kitana stepped forward.   
  
"Fine." Jax agreed. "Be careful." Jax warned and the three remaining team members ran off to the Chrysler Building.  
  
'We'll meet you there!" Sonya called after them. "Come on."  
  
Kitana and Sonya entered the building, very cautiously. Noises could be heard from upstairs, so they headed straight   
there. They didn't bother looking for survivors, because they knew that there would be none. They soon reached the roof   
access but upon trying to open it, Sonya found it was locked. She stepped aside as Kitana let loose a fierce kick,   
splintering the wood joints and allowing the two warriors to step out onto the roof and find the source of the   
disturbance. There, standing before them was Kano. The man for whom Sonya would give her life in order to take his.   
Standing behind him were several of Kahn's warriors. Kano smiled at Sonya.  
  
"Been a while."  
  
"I've killed alot of criminals. But I've never hated one." Sonya confessed. "You continue to take everything from me   
Kano. And it stops right here. Either way, this ends now."  
  
Kano walked forward slowly, Sonya the same until they stood several feet away from each other. Kitana approached the   
other warriors. They all knew who she was and they feared her, so they ran. Kitana looked at Sonya who was staring   
intently at Kano.   
  
"Be careful Sonya."   
  
"I'll meet you at the entrance to Kahn's building." Sonya replied without taking her eyes off of Kano. Kitana ran off   
after the warriors, leaving Sonya alone with her nemesis. To her left, Sonya could see what was once the Chrysler building.   
Now the once historic building resembled the hideous mask of the emperor. Staring out over his conquest. Either end of the   
roof Sonya and Kano were on stood two enormous stone gargoyles. The sky above them was the same colour Sonya remembered   
from Outworld. Kano opened his mouth as if to say something but Sonya didn't let him. She quickly hit him with a right   
and a left, before grabbing his head and slamming it into her knee. Kano staggered back a little. Sonya ran towards him   
and jumped into a flying kick. Kano quickly ducked it and Sonya landed behind him. She turned to continue her attack but   
was instead punched by Kano. He went to throw a right round kick but Sonya blocked it with her left arm, and slammed her   
palm into Kano's nose. She heard a loud snap and blood began to flow from it.   
  
"Oooh. That's gotta hurt a little." Sonya smiled wickedly.  
  
"Foolish woman. You don't know what pain is." Kano retorted.  
  
"Really? And you think that you, are gonna show me?"   
  
Kano snarled from behind his bloody face and threw his whole body at Sonya. It was if he was doing a somersault but he   
flew horizontally, straight at her. She managed to duck just as he flew over her head and landed. Sonya stood just as   
Kano spun around and flung his knife at her. It flew directly for her face. The world seemed to slow as Sonya watched   
the knife heading for her. Sonya took a chance. She threw her hand up as fast as she could and blindly grabbed at the   
knife. To Kano's, and Sonya's, surprise, she was now holding Kano's knife. Kano gasped in shock. Sonya was a little   
amazed herself but she didn't let Kano see it. She just grinned at him. Kano was outraged. He launched into a flurry   
of attacks. Punches and kicks faster than any normal human could ever hope to throw. As Sonya struggled to deflect   
the onslaught, her mind kept flashing images of her lost loved ones in her eyes. She saw her partner, John "Sparky"   
Daniels. She saw her mother, Erica, her father, Herman, and her baby brother Daniel. Daniel was Sonya's twin brother   
but he disappeared when they were three years old. The police had searched for him for months but had found nothing.   
Not one clue except for the bloody cot he was stolen from. He was pronounced dead. All her life Sonya felt as if he might   
still be alive, that he was out here somewhere, maybe looking for her, hoping that their biological connection would some   
day bring them back together, but she had never seen him again. And finally the face of Johnny Cage came to her. He stared   
at her with his big grin that had sold so many movies. Though they had only been together a few short months, she had   
loved him more than anyone she had ever met. A somewhat new feeling for the hardened Lieutenant. As Sonya came back to   
reality she was invoke with a new found sense of purpose. She would get revenge on her loved ones. She would take it   
out on one man. The man who had taken the most from her. Kano. With renewed vigor, Sonya struck back. No longer   
deflecting Kano's moves, but instead delivering bone crunching moves of her own. Kano struggled to keep up with her.   
They got to the end of the roof, before the stone gargoyle as Sonya let lose a mighty side kick, knocking Kano into the   
cement beast. He hit the ground hard, winded. Sonya stood over him panting from the effort. Kano looked up at her from   
the ground, his face bloody and bruised. His eye, however still glowed. It seemed to glow brighter than Sonya remembered.   
Kano began to smile. Sonya looked confused. Suddenly a bright red burst erupted from Kano's manufactured eye and flew   
towards Sonya. Reacting quickly she threw her arms up and blocked the blast with her arm bands. However the intensity of   
the blast knocked her back several meters. She landed on her hands and knees and look up at Kano in surprise.  
  
"New and improved." He grinned.  
  
"It's nice," Sonya replied with fake interest, "It goes lovely with your new uniform."  
  
Kano let lose another burst. This time Sonya was ready. She held Kano's knife before her to deflect the blast, sending   
it straight back at Kano. It hit him directly in the chest, knocking him back into the gargoyle again, only this time   
leaving some damage. The gargoyle was cracked now and looked ready to collapse. Kano's chest was now visible underneath   
his torn uniform and blood was flowing from it. He panted as if he had been running for hours. Sonya stood dominantly   
before him. She slowly raised the knife as if to finish Kano off but he interrupted her.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"No! This has been a long time coming Kano. You deserve every second of pain."  
  
"There's something you need to know." Kano said standing slowly. "I'm not who you think I am. Well maybe I am, but   
there's something you don't know about me."  
  
Sonya had all but lost her patience with Kano. "What!?"  
  
"I'm.....your brother."  
  
"Hmm. How very 'Star Wars'." Sonya smiled, not believing him for a second.  
  
"It's true."  
  
"You're lying"  
  
"I was born, Daniel Blade. Son to Major Herman and Erica Blade. Twin brother of Sonya Blade. Born in 1975 Austin, Texas."  
  
"Anybody could have found that information." Sonya replied still not believing him but now very   
serious. "It proves nothing."  
  
"Then how about this?" Kano said revealing a small pocket watch. Sonya remembered it as the one her mother had given   
her and her brother when they were born. He flicked it open to reveal a picture of Sonya's parents. She pulled the one   
she wore around her neck out and opened it aswell. It had the same picture inside. The revelation slowly leaked into   
Sonya's brain.  
  
"No." She whispered.  
  
"Yes." He smiled back. "The Black Dragon kidnapped me from our room when we were three years old. They wanted to take   
the one thing that would hurt their enemy, our father, the most. His only son. But instead of just kill me, they trained   
me. Made me one of them. It distracted him. Made him weaker. And gave them the opportunity to kill him. And mother.   
Leaving poor defenseless Sonya to grow up all alone. They didn't think for a second that you'd turn out to be who you are   
today. I'm sure our father would be very proud of you."  
  
"Don't! Don't you dare talk to me like we're family! You may be telling the truth and if so, then you are my brother,   
but only by blood. That means nothing. I may have loved my brother Daniel once. But I have and always will hate you Kano.   
Nothing can change that. Nothing."  
  
Kano yelled, running at her. Sonya, without hesitation, let lose a mighty punch, sending Kano into the gargoyle once   
again. This time it collapsed under the weight and slipped backwards off the building. Both Kano and the gargoyle fell   
helplessly, ten stories down. Sonya ran to the edge in time to see her brother hit the ground. Chunks of stone and cement   
landed on top and around him, partly burying him. Sonya could still see his face though. However unrecognizable it was,   
she could still make out the face plate. His red eye staring into the night sky, right up at Sonya. She looked at the knife   
in her hand. Rubbed her hand over the symbol of the Black Dragon. She swore to herself that she would spend the rest of her   
life devoted to the destruction of the Black Dragon organization. And with that she flung the knife to the street below,   
not even staying to watch it bury itself into Kano's chest. She turned to face Kahn's building. The huge face of the   
Emperor staring back at her.   
  
"Time to end this." She said to herself before running off.  
  
  
To Be Continued....(I'm nearly finished. Been busy though.)  



	14. Chapter 14

Part 14  
  
Sonya cautiously approached the front door of the Chrysler building. The door was wide open. She poked her head inside to see if anyone was in there. Nothing. Just then, a hand grabbed her shoulder. Sonya spun around, grabbing her attacker's arm and pinning them to the wall. Then she realised she had just pinned Kitana.  
  
"Oh Jesus!" Sonya said letting go. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you." She gave a silly apologetic smile.  
  
"That's okay. I'll live. And Kano?" Kitana asked rubbing her shoulder.  
  
"Well let's just say that, he won't live."  
  
"You killed him?"  
  
"Yeah." Sonya replied somberly.  
  
"You don't seem very happy."  
  
"Any reason I should be? I just had to kill someone. It's never a happy moment, no matter how much they deserved it."  
  
Kitana nodded in agreement.  
  
"And, he said some things that...." Sonya started. "Never mind. I'll fill you in later. We've got a world to save."  
  
The two warriors entered the dark, empty building, ready for anything.  
  
***********  
  
Sonya peeked around a corner, saw what she needed to and stuck her head back.  
  
"What did you see?" Kitana asked.  
  
"An old friend." Sonya grinned wickedly.  
  
Around the corner, Reptile was guarding the stairs. He paced back and forth, occasionally stopping to sniff the air. Suddenly, his head spun around to face down the hall. He slowly walked down, being careful not to make any noise. As he got to the corner he prepared for what could be around it. As he jumped around the corner, he was met by Sonya's smiling face.  
  
"Hi." She smiled before letting lose a fierce front kick, hitting Reptile in the stomach and knocking him directly back, and through a window. Sonya walked around the corner, without missing a beat and proceeded up the stairs. Kitana followed, a little shocked at what she had just seen.  
  
As they crept up the stairs, Kitana grabbed Sonya's hand and stopped her.  
  
"What?" Sonya asked impatiently.  
  
"What happened?" Kitana asked. "Back on the roof. What was it that Kano said?"  
  
"I told you, I'll explain later." Sonya replied and turned to walk away.  
  
"If you are going to remain in this frame of mind, you may not be here later." Kitana explained forcefully.  
  
Sonya stopped and looked at Kitana. Her beautiful eyes gazed inquiringly at her over her face mask.   
  
"Alright." Sonya gave in. "Sit." She looked over the staircase to the next floor to see if anyone was coming. Nothing. Kitana sat on a step and waited to hear Sonya's story.  
  
"Not many people know this but, I have a twin brother. Daniel Blade."  
  
"Where is he?" Kitana asked, suddenly fascinated by this insight into her friends past.   
  
"He died. A long time ago. He was kidnapped from our house." Sonya kept her eyes on the floor until now. "He's Kano."  
  
"What? How can that be." Kitana was intrigued.  
  
"The Black Dragon were the ones who took him. They trained him. We all thought that he was dead. My father sent his best men in search for him but came up with nothing. He and my mother took it very hard. It threw them off, and left them open to be killed by the Black Dragon."  
  
"Why were the Black Dragon so eager to see your parents killed?"  
  
"My father was a major in the Special Forces. He had arrested many of their finest criminals. They didn't appreciate that to much." Sonya managed a smile. "They left me alone. They figured I was no threat to them. I was raised by my aunt. She didn't want me joining the Special Forces, she was afraid that I would end up like my parents. But I couldn't let them get away with taking my family from me. I devoted my life to my training. Focused on bringing the men who killed my father down. There was one man in particular who kept on popping up. Kano. I tracked him, and he killed my partner. I swore that I would never let him rest. I hated him more than I ever could have imagined. He took everything from me. Including Johnny. And it turns out that he's my brother."  
  
"Sonya, you can't believe him. What if it was a trick? To throw you off."  
  
"He had this." Sonya pulled out the pocket watch that had belonged to her brother. "My mother gave us these when we were born. I've carried mine with me ever since."  
  
"My god Sonya, I'm so sorry. I can't imagine how you must feel."  
  
"Thankyou. But I'm not mourning the death of my brother. He died twenty years ago."  
  
Kitana reached out and rubbed Sonya's arm sympathetically. "Do you feel better? Now that you've told me?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks. Although we could have used that whole rage thing I had goin'."  
  
"That is no way to fight Sonya. It may give you increased strength. But what it adds in strength, it takes in clarity. You wouldn't have lasted very long. And the world needs you."  
  
Sonya smiled at her friend and leaned in to hug her. Kitana smiled at her from behind her mask. "Now what do you say we go kill something?"  
  
Sonya was a little taken back. She raised her eyebrow at Kitana. "Woah. You got a mean streak." She smiled.  
  
"That's right. You don't wanna fuck with me." She said moving past Sonya, who was utterly shocked at Kitana's choice of words.  
  
"I thought you were s'posed to be a princess?"  
  
***********  
  
Sonya and Kitana approached another hallway. Kitana poked her head around the corner and saw someone she didn't think that she would see again. Considering she was dead.  
  
"My god." Kitana said under her breath.  
  
"What?" Sonya asked and looked around aswell. "Oh my god."  
  
Kitana took a deep breath and walked around the corner, confronting her old enemy.  
  
"Hello sister." Kitana said flatly.  
  
"Well, well. Princess Kitana. The Emperor has missed you." Mileena said with mock interest.  
  
"I am sure he has. It's nice to see you alive and well Mileena."  
  
"Yes, I have been brought back by the Emperor's sorcerer."  
  
"I was unaware that the Emperor had taken a new sorcerer." Kitana frowned.  
  
"He hasn't."  
  
"But you just said..."  
  
"He hasn't taken a new sorcerer. He has revived his old one." Mileena said, almost proudly. Kitana's eyes widened as Sonya stepped up next to her.  
  
"Shang Tsung." Kitana almost whispered.  
  
"How is that even possible. I saw Kahn kill him after he lost the first tournament." Sonya questioned the Outworld warrior.  
  
"He made a deal with the sorcerer Quan Chi. To let his soul be returned from the Nether-realm to once again serve the great Kahn. Once Tsung was restored, he revived me."  
  
"Why?" Kitana stepped forward, now somewhat angry. Mileena stepped closer aswell. Sonya was still amazed at the resemblance of the two. Only she hadn't seen Mileena with her mask off. Until now. Mileena reached a hand up to her face and tugged he purple mask she wore. It gently fell from her face and she let it fall to the floor. Underneath was a disgustingly disfigured mouth and her left cheek appeared to be horribly scarred. Mileena smiled a wicked grin and displayed her sharp, fang like teeth.  
  
"I'm here to kill you." Mileena replied manner-of-factly. Behind her, someone Sonya had never seen before appeared. He wore a ninja suit, much like Reptile's, only his was completely black. As was his skin. In fact there wasn't any part of him that wasn't black. He was almost like a shadow.   
  
"Noob Saibot?" Kitana asked suddenly frightened.  
  
"The one and only." Mileena smiled.  
  
"You know that guy?" Sonya asked Kitana.  
  
"Yes. He is a member of the Brothers of the Shadow. A fierce cult from the Nether-realm. Be careful Sonya, his fighting skills surpass even my own."  
  
"Oh." Sonya said staring at him. She suddenly frowned at looked at Kitana. "Thanks for the pep talk, coach." She pumped her fist sarcastically.   
  
The two sets of warriors approached one another. Kitana stood before Mileena, and Sonya before Noob Saibot. Behind the Outworld warriors was the stairs to the next floor.   
  
"Oh, this is gonna be fun." Sonya said unconvincingly. Suddenly Mileena and Noob both kicked diagonally, taking Sonya and Kitana by surprise as the were knocked into walls by the other's opponent. Sonya turned and threw a right crescent kick, which Noob ducked with incredible speed. he threw a right and a left, Sonya barely managing to block them both in time before ducking a round kick. She stood and uppercutted at the same time, knocking him back a little, but he was soon back at her. She threw a right cross at Noob, but he grabbed it and swung her around into the wall. She hit it hard but kept on fighting. She threw a right back kick, just missing Noob as he ducked to his left, behind Sonya. She turned and threw her left elbow into his face, hard. She then turned the other way and forced her fist into his ribs, forcing him to bend over. Sonya then lifted her right leg and brought it down hard on his back, sending him to the ground. Without wasting any time, Noob grabbed her foot and pulled at it, forcing her onto her back. Noob rolled over and ended up on top of her. He sat there, pinning her to the floor as he punched at her. Reacting quickly, Sonya moved her head to the side, causing him to punch the ground. He reared back a little, giving Sonya the chance to get her hands free. She grabbed him by the collar and head butted him, before rolling backwards and tossing him over her head. She rolled onto her feet and turned to face Noob once again.   
  
"That all you got?" She grinned.  
  
"Hardly." He replied in a deep, booming voice. Noob held out his dark hand and a small stick materialized in it.   
  
"Pfft" Sonya scoffed, waving her hand at him. "Little good that'll do you."  
  
Suddenly the stick grew out of both ends, creating a large staff. On the end a huge blade protruded, creating a scythe. Sonya's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"That on the other hand." She backed away a little. Noob was a fearsome sight, somewhat resembling the Grim Reaper. He twirled the scythe around and held it in a threatening pose, aimed at Sonya. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Kitana and Mileena, in a blinding exchange of techniques. She looked back at Noob as he charged at her. He swung his new found weapon at her twice, which she managed to just miss both times. On the third swing she stepped in a little and grabbed the scythe by the staff, and elbowed Noob Saibot in the face. He staggered back a little but kept hold of the weapon, as did Sonya. He pulled at it hard, causing Sonya to release her grip and spin around. She used her momentum to her advantage and performed a spinning crescent kick on Noob, knocking him to the floor and his scythe into the wall of the crumbling building. It stuck there for a moment, but soon disappeared. Sonya ran toward her attacker and dove forward into a handstand, only she was on his back. She grabbed him by his outfit and, with all her weight, stepped down to finish the handstand, only bringing Noob over her head with her hands, and flinging him into the wall, landing in the same spot the scythe did. The now weak wall was severely damaged, leaving a hole for Noob to get stuck in. Before he could release himself, Sonya aimed her right arm band at him and fired, sending a bright pink blast into his head. The blast knocked his head into the wall behind him, hard, and knocked him unconscious. Sonya stood before him for a moment, and then hard to chuckle a little at the amusing sight of Noob Saibot stuck in a wall, his head hanging on his chest. She turned to see how Kitana was doing and was just in time to see her land an uppercut to Mileena's face, sending her flying back. Mileena slowly got to her feet as Sonya ran to stand next to her friend. Mileena looked from the two Earth warriors and then to Noob Saibot, who slowly slipped out of the hole in the wall and slumped on the floor.   
  
"This isn't over sister." Mileena hissed before running away like a coward. Sonya turned to her friend.  
  
"They never just leave do they? They've always gotta say something." She smiled. Kitana laughed a little and turned to walk up the stairs to the next floor.  
  
************  
  
As they reached the second last floor before Kahn's throne room, Sonya and Kitana came across their original team, before they separated to stop Kano. However, they hadn't noticed yet and proceeded to split up. Jax went to the left leaving Kabal and Nightwolf. Nightwolf walked ahead of Kabal as Sonya and Kitana walked up to greet them. Sonya was about to call out when she saw Kabal reach behind his back and pull out something. It was a large knife. He held it up about to strike Nightwolf.  
  
"Nightwolf, look out!!" Sonya warned. But it was to late. Nightwolf turned at the warning, but only to be stabbed in the chest by Kabal's huge blade. He coughed up a large amount of blood, smearing his ceremonial make-up. Kabal pushed him to the wall and pulled out the blade, still holding him up. Then to finish the job, he slashed his throat, draining even more of the shaman's blood, before he breathed his last breath. Kabal let Nightwolf's dead body slump to the floor, before turning to face the two stunned female warriors.   
  
"You son of a bitch." Sonya snarled. "Now I remember you, Kabal."   
  
Kabal was busy wiping the blood off of his blade. Kitana noticed a familiar insignia printed on it. A black Dragon.  
  
"Your one of Kano's men." Sonya finished.  
  
"How perceptive of you miss Blade."  
  
"I can't believe I saved your life. I should have let that chunk of wall crush you." She shook her head remembering her heroics a few hours earlier.  
  
"Yes, thankyou again by the way." He replied cockily.  
  
"So you were working as a spy for Kano, is that it?"  
  
"No. I was here to kill Kano."  
  
This revelation stunned the two women.  
  
"When Kahn invaded Earth," Kabal continued, "I was given up by Kano as one of his sacrifices. I managed to flee however, as I was chosen to fight by the Elder Gods. In an attempt to stop me, Kano blasted some kind of weapon at me, hitting me in the face. Hence my lovely new hat."  
  
"If you were here to kill Kano," Kitana spoke up, "then why did you just murder one of the good guys?"  
  
"I never said I was a good guy. I'm still a member of the Black Dragon. I just wanted my revenge. I knew that you would lead me to him Lieutenant, and so I joined up."   
  
Sonya began to laugh.  
  
"What? What's so funny?" Kabal asked her, a little mad at her insult.  
  
"Now I know why your were only one of the henchmen." She began. She could tell Kabal was now furious. "I'm afraid you missed it."  
  
"Missed what." He replied slowly.  
  
"Kano. I killed him already."   
  
Kabal just stared at her.  
  
"You know that explosion that should have killed you? Kano." Sonya could see his fists clenching. His arms were shaking. He was furious.  
  
"You...Bitch!!" He screamed running for her, knife at the ready. Before he even got three feet, Jax came from the side and clothes-lined him, knocking him to the ground. Kabal raised his head a little, only to be punched unconscious by Jax's new right cross. Sonya ran up to him and looked down at Kabal.  
  
"Thanks big guy." She smiled at him.  
  
"'s what I'm for." He grinned back.  
  
Kabal's mask was cracked, so Sonya decided to take it off to see his face. Kitana approached and scrunched up her own face as she saw Kabal's.  
  
"Oh, poor man." She said looking away.  
  
"No Kitana. This man deserved every minute of it. I promise you." Sonya informed her, still looking at him.  
  
"Without a new mask, he'll die." Jax said inspecting the cracked mask that Sonya had handed him. The three stood there for a moment. Jax and Sonya shrugged and began to walk off, tossing the broken mask to the floor, and leaving Kitana following close behind.  
  
They approached the final flight of stairs, when Liu, Kung Lao, Sub-Zero and Stryker came around another corridor. The now full group of Earth warriors silently greeted one another and turned to face the stairs.  
  
"I guess this is it." Sonya spoke first, taking a deep breath. "You know what?"  
  
Everyone turned to look at her.  
  
"I'm really sick of saying that."  
  
They all managed a slight smile and began to walk up the stairs.  
  



	15. Chapter 15

Part 15  
  
Sonya Blade and the group of Earth Realm warriors entered the large room that was Kahn's lair. Only there was no one to be seen anywhere. The group walked in and looked for any signs of life but there was nothing. However, they soon discovered why. A loud crash from behind them caused Sonya to jump. They all turned around to see Kahn standing in front of the now closed door, with his remaining warriors.   
  
"Welcome to my party." He boomed at them. "I'm so glad you could all make it."  
  
"There's a voice I didn't miss." Sonya said to herself.  
  
"Ah, the charming miss Blade. Glad to see you could join us." He smiled at her.  
  
"You didn't think I'd miss this," She stared at him emotionless, until she raised an eyebrow and cracked a slight grin, "Did you?"  
  
"Not for a second, my girl. What say we get this party started? There is one thing I need to do first. I'd like to introduce you all, to my queen. Sindel." Kahn stepped aside and Queen Sindel stood behind him. She was a fairly short woman wearing a purple and black outfit. Her hair was all grey, except for a black streak running down the middle. Kitana stepped forward, eyes wide. Her bottom lip began to quiver.  
  
"Mother?" She asked softly. The entire troupe of Earth warriors looked shocked. They had all heard the story of how Queen Sindel had taken her own life after being forced to marry Kahn, centuries ago.  
  
"Kitana, be strong. She is no longer your mother." Liu tried to ensure her, but her emotions were getting the better of her.  
  
"Your alive?" Kitana said to her mother, stepping forward. Sindel smiled at her daughter.  
  
"To bad you, will die!"  
  
The Outworld warriors walked towards the Earth warriors, and chose a combatant. Shao Kahn remained in the back, watching the events. Stryker was paired with the red cyber-ninja, Sektor, Jax with the yellow cyber-ninja, Cyrax, Jade with a ninja resembling Sub-Zero, only wearing red, Ermac, Sub-Zero, who now had removed his face mask displaying a red mark down his left eye, a sign that he is marked for death by his clan, which is why Cyrax and Sektor were trying to kill him Sonya later found out, was fighting his enemy, Scorpion, Kitana with her mother, Sindel, Kung Lao with the now cyber ninja, Smoke and Liu Kang with his enemy, Shang Tsung. Sonya found herself looking face to face with another ninja resembling Sub-Zero, only this one wore purple.   
  
"God, how many of you guys are there?" She asked. He clearly looked confused. She nodded her head towards the other ninja's, clueing this one in on her joke.  
  
"Oh," He replied, "The ninja outfit is very similar in Outworld, no matter what clan you are from. The colors distinguish that."  
  
"Right. You guys don't get a lot of humor out there, huh?" She asked of his failed attempt to understand her joke.  
  
"Not really no." He said flatly. Sonya bit her bottom lip and nodded, holding in her laugh. Shao Kahn raised his arms to address everyone.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen. Let the final round of this Mortal Kombat, begin. Fight!" He yelled starting the action. Everyone but Sonya and Rain began to fight. Rain had stuck his hand out to shake Sonya's. She cautiously accepted and shook.  
  
"Good luck." He said to her honorably.  
  
"You t..." Sonya went to reply but was hit hard in the face by Rain. She hit the ground hard and could feel the bitter taste of blood on her lip.   
  
"You are a foolish woman." He chuckled. "This should be easy."   
  
Sonya spat the blood on the ground and glared up at him.  
  
"I really love it when you guys piss me off." She said before rolling backwards and onto her feet. Without skipping a beat, she let a blast from her wristbands hit him dead center. Before Rain had a chance to get to his feet, Sonya ran at him flat out. She jumped in the air and bounced of his rib cage, turning head over heels in mid air, and landing, facing Rain as he clutched his chest. He slowly got up and was faced by Sonya, readied in her fighting stance.  
  
"It seems I underestimated you." He gasped for breath.  
  
"Yeah, that's the last mistake you'll ever make." Sonya growled before slamming two hard punches into his face. Rain staggered back, allowing Sonya to let go a crescent kick, knocking Rain to the ground. She slowly walked up to him, smiling and chuckling cockily. Rain got to his hands and knees, still clutching his chest.  
  
"You are indeed more powerful than I thought." He confessed. "But I will....."  
  
Before Rain could finish, Sonya released an axe kick, colliding with Rain's face, and toppling him backwards. He slowly sat up and looked at her.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, were you in the middle of something?" Sonya asked innocently. Rain's fists clenched. His eyes glazed over white, and thunder could be heard outside. Sonya looked around as the noise increased. Suddenly a large noise above them alerted her to the fact a lightning blast had hit the roof. Debris fell around her and the roaring sky was now exposed, creating an awesome scene. Sonya looked back to Rain. He slowly got to his feet, staring at her the whole time. Suddenly he threw his arms in the air, a loud crack forcing Sonya to look up. She just managed to dive out of the way of a lightning blast. She looked back to the scarred floor, were she had just been standing. Rain threw his arms up again. Sonya rolled backwards into a handstand, before going into two backflips, narrowly avoiding more strikes as she did. Rain didn't let up, blasting at her more and more. Sonya used all her cunning and gymnastic ability to flip, jump and dive out of the way every time. She soon realised that she couldn't keep this up. She looked at Rain who had momentarily stopped his onslaught. But he soon threw his arms up again, signaling another blast from the sky. This time, Sonya ran straight towards Rain. He kept on blasting but She didn't stop. Suddenly she slipped to the ground, sliding under Rain's legs, while Rain unwittingly let go of another blast, hitting him directly. He was thrown to the ground, the blast not letting up. Sonya watched as he writhed in agony as he was electrocuted by his own hand. Soon the lightning stopped and Sonya walked away from the charred remains of the once proud Edenian warrior.  
*************  
Sonya joined Jax and Jade, as they had defeated their opponents. Cyrax having fled and Ermac being impaled by Jade's Bo staff, her new weapon of choice. The three watched on as the remaining warriors fought. Sonya watched Stryker fighting Sektor. He wasn't doing very well. Sonya had no choice but to watch as Sektor incinerated the poor Earth warrior with a flame thrower, concealed in a chest cavity. She lowered her head in respect as Sektor fled aswell, knowing too well that if he stayed he would be killed. Soon Sub-Zero joined them, having defeated Scorpion once again. They watched as Scorpion combusted right before there eyes. Sonya patted Sub-Zero on the back congratulating him.  
  
"No, he will be back." He replied grimly.  
  
"How can you be sure?" Sonya asked. Sub-Zero looked at her pensively.  
  
"He always comes back."  
  
Soon Kung Lao one his battle over Smoke, the latter having his head removed courtesy of Kung Lao's hat. The five warriors watched as Kitana and Liu remained fighting. Kitana soon had the upper hand over Sindel. She landed an uppercut, sending her mother to the ground. Sindel looked up at her daughter.  
  
"Is that any way to treat your mother?" She asked rubbing her swollen jaw.  
  
"My mother is dead." Kitana replied angrily.  
  
"And soon will be her daughter." Sindel yelled, jumping at Kitana. Kitana managed to duck as Sindel whipped her hair at her. Acting quickly, Kitana sweeped Sindel's legs out from under her. Sindel fell on her back as Kitana got to her feet, producing one of her fans. It was still folded in however, as Kitana drew it across Sindel's face, dazing her. Kitana pulled Sindel up by the hair and held her by the neck in front of Liu and Kahn. Liu had just beaten Shang Tsung once again, this time showing no mercy and snapping his neck without remorse.  
  
"Whatever you are, you will live to see the end of Kahn. To give my mother's soul peace." Kitana growled in Sindel's ear.   
  
Liu stood firm in front of Kahn. The sky above was growling with an almost animal nature. Wind howling over the hole created by Rain.  
  
"Ah, Liu Kang. It has been too long." The Emperor grinned.  
  
"Not long enough." Liu replied fiercely. "How have you done this? Why have you been allowed to take over Earth Realm? Why haven't the Elder Gods stopped you?"  
  
"I had a little help. You know you can always count on family. Then again, I killed your family, how could you know?"  
  
Liu was enraged. He flew towards Kahn, landing a hard kick to his face, before landing and giving him a backhand.   
  
"Who!?" Liu yelled.  
  
"That would be me." Came a voice from behind the Earth warriors. They all turned to see a man with a blue face staring at them. He wore a red and green outfit, and looked almost royal. Kneeling by his side was a man they already knew. A man they trusted. A man, who wasn't even mortal.  
  
"Rayden!" Sonya yelled to the thunder god. The man holding him by the hair, pulled his head back so he could see. His wrists were bound behind his back and he had been beaten.  
  
"Welcome, father." Kahn nodded to the man.  
  
"Father?" Liu asked in confusion.  
  
"Yes." The man replied. "I am Shinnok. Elder God and father of Shao Kahn."  
  
"You are an elder god?" Kitana asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes. And I have broken the laws, and allowed my son passage into Earth Realm. We will control all realms. Not even my other son and his group of mortals can stop us."  
  
"Other son?" Liu asked.  
  
"You mean, he never told you?" Shinnok inquired. "My other son, is none other than your thunder god. Rayden."  
  
The group of Earth Realm warriors all stared at him in shock. Mouths gaping. Shinnok dropped Rayden to the floor and stood next to his son, Shao Kahn. Sonya and Kitana ran over to help Rayden.   
  
"I'm sorry," He whispered painfully, "I'm sorry I never told you."  
  
"Shh, it's okay." Sonya comforted him. "I don't blame you." She smiled at him. Rayden managed a very slight smile as Sonya and Kitana helped him over to the crowd of warriors.   
  
"This ends now Liu Kang." Kahn bellowed.   
  
"One way or another." Liu replied. They stood in a fighting stance.   
  
"Don't take too long son." Shinnok said standing aside. "Fight!"  
  
The two combatants exploded in a flurry of attacks, faster than any of them could see. It was truly an amazing sight. Before any of them knew it, Liu had gained the upper hand. Kahn was beaten down. Liu stood over him defiantly.  
  
"I have beaten you Kahn. You will leave Earth Realm at once, and restore the souls of it's people." Liu ordered.  
  
Kahn could hardly speak. Shinnok stood forward.  
  
"Must I do everything myself!?" He yelled. He placed his hands before him as if he was holding a huge bowl. A swirl of green energy began to circle around between them, growing larger. All of a sudden, two forms appeared from out of nowhere and landed beside him. The were the other two elder gods. They grabbed Shinnok's arms and held him forcefully in front of them. One grabbed Shinnok by the throat.  
  
"You have forsaken the ancient laws of Mortal Kombat, and held your fellow Elder Gods prisoner, Shinnok. For this you will be punished." He boomed. "We are sending you to Nether Realm, were you will suffer eternal torment." The two Elder Gods placed their hands on Shinnok's head. He began to scream in pain before a portal appeared below him and sucked him to Nether Realm. The second Elder God spoke to Kahn and Liu.  
  
"The fate of Earth Realm shall be decided as it has for many millennia, and shall be for many to come. In Mortal Kombat."  
  
And with that they disappeared. Kahn stood before Liu once again. And once again, for the final time, they fought. Kahn had used the time to regain a little strength and they were once again evenly matched. It seemed to Sonya that they fought for hours. Eventually Liu once again managed to gain control. He burst into a fierce bicycle kick, sending Kahn staggering back several feet. Liu then followed with a backhand and a side kick to Kahn's stomach. Kahn doubled over in pain, allowing Liu to land a devastating uppercut, knocking Kahn to the ground. He slowly staggered to his feet.  
  
"You have lost again Emperor." Liu said breathing hard. "This time, I will not show mercy. You have taken the lives of the people of this planet. Of my family. And of our companions."  
  
"No, you cannot." Kahn pleaded. "I am Shao Kahn!!" He bellowed running with his last bit of strength towards Liu. Reacting quickly, Liu released a powerful fireball from his hands, striking Kahn directly in his midsection. Kahn was thrown into a wall. He hit the ground on his knees, and began to scream in agony. Green light began to erupt from under his skin. The entire building began to shake. Kahn's scream hurt Sonya's ears. More and more light erupted from him as he stood, his arms reaching out sideways, his head thrown back. The walls began to crumble, the roof began to collapse around them. Sonya heard Liu yell for them to run, from somewhere. She grabbed Rayden with Kitana and they ran from the room. Sonya couldn't see if everyone had made it, she kept running, down the stairs as Kahn continued to scream from behind them.   
  
Suddenly a huge explosion erupted from behind them, sending whoever was there, crashing down the stairs as the entire top of the Chrysler building erupted with green light. Sonya looked up through one of many holes in the ceiling and saw a large stream of light in the sky. As quickly as it started, the light disappeared. The building stopped shaking. They all looked around when a sudden burst of blinding white light drenched their eyes. Sonya couldn't see or hear a thing. She screamed. Or at least she thought she did. She couldn't tell if their was anything coming from her mouth or not. And then it was over. She opened her eyes and saw everyone standing before her. The building restored to it's once beautiful state. She ran to the window and almost shed a tear when she saw millions of New Yorkers crowding the streets, yelling and hurrying someplace. She turned around again everyone burst into cheer. They all hugged each other and celebrated their victory. Kahn was dead. Sonya hugged and congratulated Liu.  
  
"You were awesome, as usual." She smiled hugely.  
  
"Thankyou Sonya." He beamed back. He looked around suddenly as if he had lost something.   
  
"What is it?" Sonya asked.   
  
"Where is Kung Lao?" Liu kept looking. Then he saw Rayden approaching them. In his arms was the lifeless body of Kung Lao.   
  
"Oh my god." Sonya said quietly as she recognised the body. "What happened?"  
  
"He was crushed in the explosion." Rayden told them, laying the body on the ground. His famous hat was gone and the side of his face was covered in blood. Liu kneeled next to him and moved his hand over Lao's face, shutting his eyes. Kitana crouched next to Liu.  
  
"There is nothing you could have done Liu. He died fighting for what he believed in." She pulled Liu's head into her chest and kissed him on the top of the head. Sonya walked over the Rayden.  
  
"Rayden? Now that everyone's souls have been returned," Sonya began but Rayden interrupted her, knowing what her question would be.  
  
"No Sonya. I'm sorry, but Johnny Cage has not been restored. He was killed before his soul was stolen. And therefore, cannot be returned."  
  
"I understand." Sonya lowered her head. "Will you take care of him?"  
  
"You have my word." Rayden said taking her face in his hands and smiling at her. He turned to address everyone.  
  
"You are all free to return to your homes. Shao Kahn is gone. Edenia can once again be restored. Kitana? Does the Essence still survive?" Rayden inquired of the mystical plant that holds the soul of the once lush realm of Edenia.  
  
"Yes. It is being kept safe, in Outworld. Where Kahn would never have thought to look."  
  
"Very good. Use it. Return your realm. And return to your throne, where you belong."   
  
Kitana bowed her thanks to Rayden, when someone emerged from the stairs. A beautiful woman, with black hair and a long flowing gown. She looked remarkably like Kitana.  
  
"Mother?" Kitana asked the woman.  
  
"Oh, Kitana!" Sindel cried and ran to her daughter. The two were at last reunited, ready to return the home to it's former glory. Jax put his arm around Sonya.  
  
"You ready to go?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." She sighed. Jax looked at her inquiringly.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"I am. But, what's to stop this from happening again? Who's to say some other freak from another realm won't want to make Earth his home? We have to do something Jax. We can't let this happen again."  
  
"I know. You're right. We'll think of something." Jax said as the surviving Earth Realm warriors walked down the stairs and to the outside world. The world they fought for. A world they will surely fight for again. 


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16  
  
A year had passed since the death of Shao Kahn. Once things had returned to normal, they held a funeral for Johnny Cage and Kung Lao. Sonya had now, with her partner Jax, started the Outworld Investigation Agency, or O.I.A. Kitana and Sindel had restored Edenia to it's once beautiful state and they returned the realm to it's once peaceful traditions. Liu and Rayden had begun to train a new group of fighters for the next tournament, a few miles away from the temple of light, on the ruins of Zhu Zhin. Sub-Zero had again returned to wherever it was he disappeared to.   
  
Together, Sonya and Jax had put an end to the remaining members of the Black Dragon, with the exception of one. The elusive Jarek. Jarek was once a student of Kano. Something Sonya couldn't help but hold against him. She remembered the last time she saw Jarek before the next tournament. She had tracked him down in China town, in San Francisco. She caught up with him on a roof top. They fought a little but Jarek managed to get Sonya face first on the ground.   
  
"Give it up Sonya." He growled in her ear as he sat on top of her, holding her to the ground.  
  
"Bite me." She snarled up at him.   
  
"Oh, I've half a mind to. You are little treat. Kano always said you were."  
  
"Eew." She screwed up her face. After the revelation that Kano was her brother, this was a little disturbing.  
  
"Now what to do with you." Jarek thought aloud, but Sonya quickly lurched her back, throwing Jarek off a little. She rolled over and kicked him in the back of the head, sending him crashing over her head and landing face first on the ground. She got to her feet, as did her enemy.   
  
"Well, hate run but I've got a prior appointment." Jarek apologized before sprinting for the next roof top. Sonya gave chase but her radio began to buzz at her from her hip. She watched Jarek jump from rooftop to rooftop, getting away once again.  
  
"What!?" She yelled harshly down the radio.  
  
"Sonya, this is Jax. And you're supposed to say 'Over'." Jax's voice came out the little speaker. Sonya could tell he had a big dumb grin on his face.  
  
"Knock it off Jax. I just lost Jarek. Again."  
  
"There'll be time for your vendetta later. I've got someone who'd like to see you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Just meet me back at headquarters. Over and out." A click from the radio and then silence signaled Jax's departure.  
  
"God damn it." She said quietly to herself. She put her radio back on the belt buckle of her new uniform. She brushed the dirt off her green tank top and adjusted her cap before she made her way back to the ground and got in her car. The O.I.A. headquarters was situated in L.A. where Sonya lived. After Johnny had died, the apartment was one of the only ways to remember the real him. She could always see him in a video store, but it was never the real Johnny. He saved that just for her.   
************  
As Sonya was driving sown the highway, she noticed that one car in particular, had been behind her the entire way. She signaled left as she approached the next exit, and fair enough, so did the other car. Sonya felt a slight grin spread across her face. She made sure her gun was at the ready and she wound her window down. The cool night air caressed her face as she readied herself. She slowly moved her car, the navy blue VX SS Commodore that the Special Forces had so generously donated, to the left and the tail followed. All of a sudden, she grabbed the parking brake and pulled it on, hard. The world spun around and Sonya found herself face to face with the tail. She took the parking brake off mid turn and planted her foot, so she was now gunning for the car. Sonya leaned out the window and began firing, hitting the wheels and causing the other car to spin out of control and run off the road. Sonya came to a stop and jumped out the car, gun at the ready.   
  
She cautiously approached the other car. An old brown Ford fairlane. Suddenly the door popped open and someone jumped out, firing. Sonya managed to duck behind the car. But the back window exploded, spraying glass shards over her head. She ducked around the side as one of her attackers leant out the back. Sonya lept up and grabbed him, pulling him back through the window and over the trunk, knocking his head on the road. She ducked again to avoid more gunfire. She was crouched below the driver's side window, preparing to stand and fire, when it too exploded, releasing another goon. Sonya lifted her leg straight up, hitting him in the head. She grabbed his collar and pulled him through the window, taking his gun aswell. Sonya, now with a second handgun, lept to her feet and began firing, taking the last goon by surprise. He was about to fire back when one of the bullets hit him in the shoulder, taking him down and forcing him to drop his weapon. Sonya slowly approached him, both guns at the ready.   
  
"Who the hell are you?" She yelled. He didn't answer. Sonya cocked both guns simultaneously and raised a cocky eyebrow.  
  
"Jarek." He replied, in obvious pain and with some sort of accent. Sonya guessed Spanish.   
  
"Your with the Black Dragon?"   
  
"No. Jarek hired us to kill you. We are mercenaries."  
  
"I guess that explains your lose tongue." Sonya said as she holstered her gun and discarded the other.   
  
"I have no gang to show loyalty to. And I do not care to die for such a man as Jarek." He was struggling with his wounded shoulder.   
  
"Fair enough." Sonya said approaching him and holding her hand out as if to help him up. However, when he grabbed her hand, she pulled him fiercely up into her fist, knocking him back down. And unconscious.  
  
"That's for trying to kill me." She said dragging him off the road and over to his car. She collected all the guns and put them in her car before driving off and leaving them for the local authorities.  
***********  
Sonya arrived at headquarters at about seven a.m. She entered the main office and was greeted by her fellow O.I.A. teammates, Torque, Mikka, and Sylence. Mikka was an attractive brunette with amazing fighting skills, Sylence was extremely skilled at stealth operations, and Torque had similar implants to Jax's. Only Torque's arms were entirely mechanical. He handed Sonya a coffee, as she sat on Mikka's desk.  
  
"Oh Torque, you are a god." Sonya said accepting the coffee and taking a big gulp.  
  
"How'd it go?" He asked. Sonya stopped drinking and took a deep breath.  
  
"Well Jarek got away." She replied exhaling.  
  
"But....?" Sylence asked expectantly.  
  
"But, the three guys he sent to kill me didn't." Sonya finished and took another big gulp of coffee.  
  
"God, are you okay?" Asked Mikka. Sonya nodded from behind her coffee mug.  
  
"Were are they?" Torque inquired.  
  
"Back in 'Frisco somewhere." Sonya shrugged. "What's been going on here?"  
  
"Not a lot." Torque said raising his eyebrows and biting his nails. Sonya looked at him curiously. He usually only did that when he was lying. She raised an eyebrow at him. Torque knew she would though and tried to avoid eye contact. She rolled her eyes and asked Mikka.  
  
"No really, nothing." She replied and looked away at nothing in particular.   
  
"Sylence." Sonya asked.  
  
"Exactly." Sylence replied avoiding eye contact aswell.  
  
"You guys, what is going on?" Sonya asked impatiently.  
  
"Maybe you should ask Jax." Torque told her.  
  
"Fine, I will." Sonya said jumping off the desk. "But if you guys have done anything, I swear I'll tear you a new one." Sonya pointed at them warningly. She marched off to Jax's office, passing some colleague's on the way. She got to Jax's office and, rather impolitely, let herself in.  
  
"Jax what the hell is going on?" Sonya asked her partner.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Something's going on. The guys won't tell me, they said to ask you."  
  
"I have a surprise. Maybe you should sit." Jax pointed to the chair.   
  
"Fine." Sonya said sitting. "But this better be damn good."  
  
"Oh it is." Jax said pushing the button on his intercom. "Bridgette? Send him in."  
  
"Oh right. My special guest. I'd forgotten about that." Sonya said removing her cap and shaking her hair out. "Who is it?"   
  
"Well, while you were gone, we had a visit from a certain thunder god."  
  
"Rayden's here?" Sonya asked happily.  
  
"No. But he left someone with us."   
  
Sonya frowned, utterly confused. Then the door opened behind her. Sonya stood and slowly turned to face the man in the doorway. Her eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped. Her head began to shake and soon her whole body aswell. Her eye's watered and a slight tear ran down her cheek. She looked at the man in disbelief.  
  
"Johnny?"  
  
To be continued........ 


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17  
  
"No." Sonya shook her head staring at Johnny Cage. "No, it's not you. y...you died." Tears began to well up in her eyes. Johnny stepped forward to comfort her.  
  
"Get away from me." She screamed backing up.  
  
"Sonya, it's okay. I'm not here to hurt you. It's me, Johnny." He smiled at her, still advancing.  
  
"No!" Sonya screamed and punched him hard in the face, sending him back out into the hall. Johnny hit the wall and slid to the floor. Sonya took off, running past the dazed Johnny and running to the nearest toilets. Jax walked over to Johnny and helped him up.   
  
"That, could've been better." Johnny grinned painfully. *************** Sonya sat in one of the stalls in the ladies room, staring at the back of the door, tears flowing down her face. She had gone into a mental shut down. She sat there, gently rocking back and forth, not even flinching when her teammate, Vapor walked right through the door.   
  
"Sonya?" Vapor's raspy voice came from behind the mask she wore over her face. Not much is known by anyone about Vapor's history. Rumors tell of a time when she worked as a scientist for the Special Forces. Apparently she was working on an invisibility device when one day something terrible went wrong. The face behind the mask has never been seen. As a result of the accident, Vapor has the ability to fly through the air, and move through solid objects. A talent that comes in handy during rescue missions in disaster areas. Most people are afraid of Vapor. People usually fear what they don't understand. But Sonya never treated her any different from anyone else, and Vapor deeply respected her. She gently reached down and wiped the tears away from Sonya's face, finally causing a reaction from the Lieutenant. She raised her arm as if to block an attack, pushing Vapor's arm away, before she realised who it was.  
  
'Oh, Vapor." She wiped her face and smiled at her colleague. "I'm sorry, I....I must have, zoned out for a second."  
  
"Sonya, you've been in here for ten minutes." Vapor said crouching in front of her.  
  
"Oh." Sonya replied quietly.  
  
"Jax told me what happened." Sonya looked up at her suddenly. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Sonya stared at the mask covering Vapor's face. The tears began to flow again, and Sonya returned to her mental lock. Vapor stood and backed through the door, leaving Sonya alone. She could hear Vapor talk to Jax outside the door. She so dearly wanted to run out there and beg Jax for some answers but her body wouldn't respond. However, Jax soon entered the small tiled room and opened the door to find Sonya staring blankly at him. Her eyes stained red form tears.   
  
"Are you okay?" Jax asked, kneeling before her. Sonya slowly shook her head. She stared at him for a while before managing to open her mouth to talk.  
  
"How?" She asked quietly.  
  
"After Kahn was killed Johnny's soul was free to leave to a higher place." Jax began to recite exactly what Rayden had explained to him hours earlier. "He was watching us all from the heavens, but something's happened. Something in Edenia. A war has been waged against the elder gods, by a man known as Shinnok. Johnny asked Rayden if he could restore his body and transfer his soul to it, so that he could fight with us again." Sonya seemed to be returning to her normal self.   
  
"But h..he's not Johnny. He's like.....a clone or something right?" She asked looking for a catch in deal. She had been hoping for something like this ever since his death. but it all seemed to easy.  
  
"No. He is Johnny cage. His body is just, newer than his old one. But he is Johnny, one hundred percent." Jax confirmed for her. Sonya suddenly snapped out of her daze completely, wiping her face and shaking her head.   
  
"My god." She said cleaning herself up. "You must think I'm an idiot." She asked Jax embarrassed by her unusual outburst. Jax stepped up beside her and put both hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Never." He said solemnly. Sonya smiled warmly at her partner and fixed her hair back in a pony tail.  
  
"Where's Johnny? Is he okay?" She asked Jax as two little stands of hair fell on either side of her face, the same way they always did. She put one behind her ear and blew the other out of her eyes. Jax handed her her black cap, smiling.  
  
"Still not sittin' right?" Jax commented on her hair.  
  
"Jax?" Sonya asked pointedly, fixing her cap.  
  
"He's at your place. He told me to tell you that he'd meet you there."  
  
"Thankyou." She said walking past him.   
  
"Hey Sonya?" She turned to look at him, her hand on the door. "You've got one day. Then we're going to Edenia."  
  
"What?" She asked confused. Her brain hadn't really taken a lot of the information in, except for the stuff about Johnny. Jax understood and relayed it again for her. Sonya couldn't believe it. She thought that she had seen the last of Mortal Kombat when Kahn died.  
  
"Where's Liu?" She asked.  
  
"He's there already, with Kitana."  
  
"How bad is it?"  
  
Jax didn't answer her. His look said it all.   
  
"One day." Was all he said. And with that, Sonya left the room, heading for her apartment. Heading back to the arms of the man she loved. The man she had lost. ************ Sonya opened the door and walked inside. Something crunched under her foot. She looked down on the floor to see a rose. She bent down to pick it up and brought it to her face to smell it. As she did, she saw more roses leading towards the staircase. She followed them, spotting a note on the table.  
  
'Upstairs....'  
  
Sonya removed her cap and pulled her hair out, grabbing a bottle of champagne that was sitting there in a wine cooler. She moved up the stairs, following the trail of roses, which became rose petals. The trail started thick, but began to get thinner and thinner, as she followed them. As she followed them to her bedroom doorway, she walked past several candles, lining the corridor. Then she came to her room. The petals thinned to a trickle before her bed. Sonya looked to her bed and saw that it was now covered in rich red rose petals. She slowly walked forward, putting the bottle on her cluttered desk, and found a note on the foot of her bed. She picked the folded piece of paper up and opened it to read,  
  
'Behind you.'  
  
Sonya slowly turned around, but to her surprise, there was nothing. Then all of a sudden, she was grabbed from behind. Sonya struggled with her attacker, and managed to break free before turning around to see Johnny, who was hiding in the ensuite. He grinned at her with that all to familiar grin. Sonya stared at her lost love for a moment. They slowly began to walk closer to each other, not saying a word. There was no need. They both knew exactly what they were feeling. Sonya heart felt like it was going to leap from her chest. She stared at him, all decked out in his tuxedo. They finally met each other in the center of the room, and Sonya felt herself being pulled into a passionate kiss. It seemed to go on forever, just what Sonya wanted. Eventually they broke apart and looked into each others eyes. Then Johnny remembered something.  
  
"Wait, wait." He said walking back a little. With one quick move he pulled the tux clean off, standing naked before her. Sonya gasped in shock. then looked at the tuxedo and it's velcro straps.   
  
"I borrowed it from a stripper friend downtown." He grinned. Sonya's face burst into a smile, and laughed at his sense of humor. It really was the same Johnny Cage. She looked at his body, then at his face.  
  
"I see Rayden let you do some remodeling." She commented on his improved physique and endowment, grinning and raising an eyebrow as she walked over to him. He smiled at her and they kissed again, falling onto the bed and finally reclaiming the love they had once thought lost. ************ The warmth of sunlight gently woke Sonya from her deep sleep. She opened her eyes to see the blinds fully open. In their haste to make love they had neglected the windows, but she welcomed the light, as it danced over her face. She rolled over on her side and met Johnny, who was lying in the spoon position behind her. His eyes were still closed and she simply lay there, watching as his chest moved in and out. However the ringing phone soon put a stop to the peacefulness of the room. Johnny's eyes slowly opened, meeting with Sonya's.  
  
"Morning." He smiled.  
  
"Morning." She replied and kissed him gently. Johnny rolled over onto his back and threw the pair of bra's off of the phone before picking it up and answering.  
  
"Hello?" He groaned down the phoneline. "Hey buddy, what's up?"  
  
"Is that Jax?" Sonya asked reaching over. Johnny kept it out of her reach playfully.  
  
"Sonya? Nah I think she's in the toilet or something." Johnny replied keeping the phone away from her.  
  
"Johnny! Gimme." She said, climbing on top of him.  
  
"Oh, hold on here she comes." Johnny said giving up, as Sonya grabbed the phone and held it to her ear.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
Johnny lay there as Sonya spoke to her partner. He watched her intently as she sat on his waist, silhouetted in the sunlight. He gently stroked the soft skin of her stomach, feeling her warm skin move as she breathed. She met his hand with hers, and they shared a meaningful look. Johnny was happier than he had ever been in his life. Both of them. Sonya's face, however turned completely serious, and she looked up taking it all in.   
  
"Okay, thanks Jax. We'll be there in about thirty minutes. Bye." She hung up the phone.   
  
"We're not getting a day are we?" Johnny sighed.  
  
"'Fraid not." She lent down and kissed him. "Something big's happening, we've gotta get to headquarters. I'm gonna shower." She said walking over to the bathroom. Johnny propped himself up on his elbow and watched as she walked away.  
  
"Do you want me to maybe..." Sonya turned around and grinned at him.  
  
"Nothing you're about to say is gonna get us there in thirty minutes."   
  
Johnny swung his legs out of bed and sat up, rubbing his face.  
  
"Oh well. Here we go again." He said to himself standing up and looking for some clothes before heading to the kitchen to make them some breakfast.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18  
  
Sonya and Johnny walked in to Jax's office, only to be met by a round of familiar faces. Sub-Zero stood by Jax and Rayden sat on the chair in front of Jax's desk. A small portal was hovering above the desk, and visible inside were the faces of Liu Kang and Kitana. Kitana, now no longer hiding her identity from anyone, no longer wore her face mask, allowing her realm to glance at her strikingly beautiful face once again. Liu was clearly happy to be by her side. After the brief reunion they got straight down to business.  
  
"Okay, here's the situation." Jax began sitting at his desk. "In fact, Rayden I think you're better qualified to field this one."   
  
"Okay, thankyou." Rayden stood to address his mortals. "When the elder gods rid us of Shinnok, he was sent to a realm known as Nether-realm. It is a hell dimension, were the souls of the damned are sent. It was here that he met an old enemy of Earth realm's. The sorcerer, Quan Chi. He has ruled there for many millennia. Somehow, the two have managed to find a portal to Edenia, and have taken Queen Sindel hostage, and demanding that control of the realm be turned over to Shinnok."  
  
"Wait, how can they do that?" Sonya interrupted. "What's stopping the Elder gods from kicking his blue ass back to Nether-realm again?"  
  
"I'm afraid the Elder gods have been captured aswell." Rayden replied, stunning the room.   
  
"How?" Johnny asked in shock. After his death, his soul was allowed entry to the sacred victory hall of the Earth realm, where the Elder gods presided.  
  
"With Shinnok's power it was possible. And Quan Chi is equally as dangerous. They lured them out and attacked with an army of undead souls from Nether-realm. Many gods were killed in the battle. Only one has escaped, and is willing to join us. His name is Fujin. He will join us in Edenia. "  
  
"And I have another warrior to join aswell." Liu added. "Kai, a very skilled fighter from the White Lotus society. We met some time ago, and he has helped in training the new fighters for the tournament. He is already in Edenia, but couldn't make it here today as he is helping build the arenas for the coming tournament."  
  
"Arenas?" Sonya asked. "We haven't fought on Arena's since the first tournament. After that, it kinda got a little less formal."  
  
"Indeed." Rayden confirmed. "However this tournament will be returned to it's once, more orderly traditions. Shinnok favors them and has arranged for the arenas to be built all over the kingdom. This gives us a slight advantage, as we now know slightly what to expect. At least we will have the chance to prepare for upcoming battles, instead of simply fighting the first person we see."  
  
"I have a question." Sub-Zero finally spoke. "When do we leave?"  
  
"Right now." Rayden replied. "I will open a portal here, and we can leave."  
  
The combatants, though a little surprised, stood and moved towards the back of the room as Rayden shut off the communicay with Edenia and prepared to open a portal. Sonya, however, remained standing there.   
  
"Sonya, if you'd like to stand over there by the others." Rayden motioned to the three other fighters by Jax's desk.  
  
"No." She replied flatly, staring him in the face. "I'm not going."  
  
Everyone's faces lit up with shock. Even Johnny's. He didn't know what she was doing.  
  
"Neither is Johnny." Sonya continued.  
  
"Sonya you know that you must....." Rayden began.  
  
"No Rayden. I don't want to hear it. We're not going. Not this time." She stood unwavering before the thunder god.   
  
"Sonya..." Johnny stepped forward.  
  
"My life," Sonya interrupted, "has just been returned to me. I finally have what I've wanted for about two and a half years, during which time my lover was brutally murdered before my eyes, I was forced to kill my twin brother, I made and lost friends like most people do meals, I watched my world be torn apart by an inter-dimensional warlord. And now that I have it back, you want me to risk it all, risk my life and the life of the man that I love, for a dimension that I don't even live in? I don't think so."  
  
Everyone stared at her, shocked at the sudden outburst, but sympathetic to what she had gone through.  
  
"Johnny, let's go." She said and turned for the door.  
  
"No." He replied. She turned to look at him, her eyes slightly glazed with tears.  
  
"Johnny please..." She begged quietly.  
  
"Sonya," He walked towards her, "I came back from the dead, to help these people, our friends, fight for what they believe in. Their home. Now that I'm back I can't just, forget why I'm here in the first place and ignore this." He stood before her and held her arms as she looked up into his eyes, a tear running down her face.  
  
"What about me?" She asked quietly. "I love you so much. I prayed that you would come back to me. I even prayed for my own death so we could be together." She pushed him away from her suddenly, and began to raise her voice, getting very emotional. "And I hate it! I hate that you have this power over me. I hate that I'm not strong enough to hold all this in and just fight. Five years ago that's exactly what I would have done. But now look at me. I'm a blubbering mess. When I think about losing you again, I feel like I could die. It's not fair that you can come marching back into my life and then force me to have to fight for it."  
  
"Sonya, that's what we do. We have it in our power to protect and save an entire realm. Even our own. It would be wrong of us to ignore that just for our own happiness. It would go against everything we fought for since the first tournament, against everything that this very organization was started for. The Outworld Investigation Agency, it's what you do. It's your job. A job you love."  
  
"That was before I had you. When we started this place I had nothing left to live for but the protection of Earth."  
  
"And that's what we have a chance to do now."  
  
"But I have you to live for now." She replied calming herself.  
  
"And I you, Sonya. But...I'm going. I'm here to fight for Earth. To fight for you. And I'm going to do it. There is a chance that I might die, but if it meant keeping the world safe and protecting you then I would sell my soul to Quan Chi."  
  
Sonya knew in her heart that he was right. She had all along, but she didn't like it. She knew she was being selfish and immature but a part of her didn't care. She managed to calm herself and allow some rational thought into her head, and knew what she had to do.  
  
"Okay." She replied quietly. "I'll go." ************* A few moments later Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, Rayden, Sub-Zero and Jax stepped through the portal into Edenia. It looked a lot different to what it had the last time they were there. Now where once was ruin, stood grand buildings, beautiful gardens and a sky even bluer than Earth's. It was magnificent. Liu and Kitana were waiting for them. Sonya went and hugged Kitana hello.  
  
"What took you?" Kitana asked returning the hug. Sonya was about to answer when Rayden interrupted.  
  
"We got held up." He smiled at Sonya. She knew that they would keep her little outburst a secret. She had been through so much it was the least they could do for her.   
  
"I see you've redecorated." Johnny complemented Kitana on her new home.  
  
"Actually the decorator just left." She smiled back. Kitana had spent a lot of time in Earth and was beginning to get their humor. After all the reacquainting, Kitana began to lead them to their quarters, pointing things out as they walked. There were absolutely amazing pieces of architecture everywhere, the fountain of Queen Sindel and the former King Jerrod, amazing plants and gardens. To Sonya, it was a paradise.   
  
"I want to show you something special." Kitana said as she stopped before a door in the palace. It was a huge iron door with the dragon symbol stamped in the center. Kitana opened the door into the Warrior Shrine. Inside were statues of all the competitors who assisted in the downfall of Kahn, and the resurrection of Edenia. Kitana led Sonya over to her statue, while Johnny admired his.  
  
"This is amazing." Sonya stared awestruck at her own face. "I can't believe you guys did this."  
  
"We had to pay tribute to all of the warriors somehow. Now they will be remembered always."  
  
Sonya held back tears, silently cursing herself for ever wanting to abandon this place for her own happiness. She turned to Kitana.  
  
"I want you to know, that I will always fight for this realm and my own, for as long as I live." Sonya said solemnly.  
  
"I know you will." Kitana smiled back. "Now come, let me show you your rooms." Kitana led them up a grand staircase to the sleeping quarters. Each had their own rooms, except Johnny and Sonya, who shared the largest suite, which overlooked the gardens.   
  
"Where's your room?" Sonya asked Kitana.  
  
"I am down the hall with Liu." Kitana answered and then realised what she had said. "I mean..."  
  
"Kitana!" Sonya said dragging Kitana into the doorway for some answers. Johnny and Liu were outside, on the balcony, looking at the amazing view. "What are you saying?"  
  
"We have begun a relationship." Kitana smiled.  
  
"Congratulations." Sonya hugged her friend. "Since when..." Sonya began to ask but was suddenly knocked back by something. She hit the ground and looked up at her attacker. He was a mutant, like the warrior Baraka, but he was dressed differently. The mutant backhanded Kitana aswell, sending her over the hand rail of the second floor balcony of the lobby, and then slammed the door shut, locking Johnny and Liu on the other side. Sonya lept to her feet and began throwing punches at the mutant, but he was able to block every attack. Suddenly he stuck his arms up, blades jutting out. He threw a swing at Sonya but she ducked it. As she stood, she threw her left leg up and kicked him in the face, before spinning to her right twice and giving him an in to out crescent kick, knocking him to the ground. Sonya ran to the edge of the balcony and saw Kitana fighting two others in the lobby below. She was doing quite well, managing to evade their attacks and return with her own special brand of blows. Eventually she finished them off with her fans, leaving one in one of her attacker's chest, and decapitating the other. Sonya turned around and unlocked Johnny and Liu, who were pounding on the solid oak door to no avail. Liu immediately jumped over the edge and down to Kitana, while Johnny embraced Sonya.  
  
"Are you okay? What happened?" Johnny asked quickly.  
  
"We're fine." Sonya smiled and looked down at Kitana. "Who the hell were they?"  
  
"Mutants. Terrorists. The last remaining warriors of Baraka's tribe. They feel that I am not a worthy leader, and wish to adopt one of their own as ruler of Edenia." Kitana explained. "That was yet another failed assassination attempt on the princess." She smiled as she and Liu walked up the stairs, back to their friends. Some guards appeared and took the bodies away, apologizing to Kitana for their absence in the fight. She merely bowed and instructed them to take the remaining warrior away for interrogation.   
  
"I must apologize aswell." Kitana said to her friends. "I didn't mean to get you into any danger."  
  
"Oh please, that's why we're hear." Sonya smiled and walked off with Kitana. They enjoyed a huge meal before going off to their rooms to rest for the coming days. As the next day was the first of the new tournament. 


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19  
  
That night, Sonya couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about the tournament, and how selfish she had been. But now everything seems clear. She knew what she had to do. She looked over at Johnny, who was sleeping peacefully next to her. She gently kissed him on the forehead and snuggled up next to him, slowly and finally falling asleep.  
  
The next day they enjoyed a hearty breakfast. A huge hall had been set up, much like the one on Shang Tsung's island, only this was much more elegant and sophisticated compared to Tsung's dark, gothic palace. Liu introduced the warriors to Kai. Kai was a black man with white tattoos torn over the edges of his body. Kitana sat at the head of the table and introduced another warrior.   
  
"This is Tanya. She is the daughter of the ambassador to new realms." Kitana said as Tanya sat next to Liu. She was quite beautiful and had very brown skin.  
  
"I'm glad to meet you all." Tanya smiled. "And I must apologize for all of this."  
  
The Earth warriors all looked at her strangely.   
  
"Have you not been told?" Tanya asked and looked to Kitana. Kitana shook her head and Tanya turned to look at everyone.  
  
"Part of my job as the ambassador's daughter is to care for refugees and such. I got a message from one group of refugees fleeing their homeland and were in need of medical assistance. They wanted to know if they could be granted entrance to Edenia, so I let them in. Once the portal was open, I realised my mistake. The refugees were really Shinnok and Quan-Chi. The entered Edenia and with the help of their army, took over. I managed to escape and hide. I heard them talk of how they wanted to take control of our realm. But unlike Kahn, they don't want to destroy it. Shinnok has always found Edenia very beautiful and wishes to keep it in it's current form. He has acted nobly in allowing the princess to remain in her palace, and wishes to decide on Edenia's fate through Mortal Kombat."  
  
"Tanya, you sound like your his manager or something." Johnny said suspiciously. Sonya agreed.  
  
"Yeah, are you working for him?" Sonya asked equally suspicious.  
  
"Don't be absurd!" Tanya snapped. "I was merely addressing the situation." Sonya and Johnny remained suspicious but kept quiet out of respect to Kitana.   
  
"The remaining Earth Realm competitors shall be arriving shortly. Lord Rayden has returned to Earth to collect them, and once they are here, Shinnok shall begin the tournament." Kitana addresses everyone. "Until then you are free to roam the palace grounds, and train if need be. Return here at eleven o'clock." Kitana said and left the table with some of her guards, and Tanya. Johnny and Sonya turned to each other and both spoke at the same time.  
  
"I don't trust that Tanya." They looked each other in the eyes and smiled. Sonya kissed Johnny and stood up from the table, following Liu out into the gardens.   
  
Outside was extremely beautiful. Liu stood silently and stared at his surroundings as Sonya walked up next to him, Johnny trailing behind.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" Liu asked without turning his head.  
  
"Yeah. It's hard to believe this was Outworld." Sonya replied.  
  
Just then a loud noise rumbled over the grounds. The three warriors turned to look at the source of the noise. A large portal ripped through the sky, unleashing hundreds of warriors. Only these warriors was human. From Earth Realm. Suddenly Rayden appeared through the portal aswell, just as it closed behind the bunch. Kitana was there to greet them and they were all shuffled off to prepare for the coming battles. It all seemed to happen fairly quickly. Among the crowd, Sonya spotted a familiar face.  
  
"Sonya? What's wrong?" Johnny asked as he had noticed the frown form under the brim of her hat.  
  
"Jarek." She said quietly. Johnny looked into the crowd, but then realised he didn't know who she was talking about.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
Before Johnny could say anymore, Sonya sprinted off into the crowd of people. Jarek soon spotted her and began to run aswell. Sonya pushed her way through the disapproving grunts of the Earth warriors, but Jarek seemed to keep disappearing. The crowd seemed like it was getting thicker around her. Sonya felt as if she was suffocating. She remembered that she had her gun holstered to her hip and pulled it out.  
  
"U.S. Army, everybody on the ground!" She yelled before firing a shot into the air.  
  
"Oh god." Johnny said to himself hiding his face. The crowd all cried out in shock and jumped to the ground, giving Sonya a clear view of Jarek. She aimed her gun at him, right at the base of his neck as he was running away. She was moments away from squeezing the trigger when her arm was knocked into the air by someone.  
  
"Hey!" She yelled, and turned to see Rayden standing there. "Damn it Rayden, I had him."  
  
"No Sonya. I cannot let you kill Jarek." He said as he took the gun from Sonya.  
  
"Not now Rayden. A potentially dangerous warrior just snuck through your portal, and I'm doing everyone concerned a favor by killing him before he can do the same. Or worse."  
  
"No. He is on our side."  
  
Sonya turned to stare Rayden in the face.  
  
"What did you just say?" She asked him flatly.  
  
"He has been allowed through on the grounds that he will fight with Earth Realm."   
  
"And you believed him? Are you insane? Has all that power finally gone to your head? That man is a killer. What could he possibly gain from joining forces with us."  
  
"I told him that he would get immunity from the U.S. Special Forces."  
  
Sonya couldn't believe her ears. She had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from swearing out loud.  
  
"Sonya..." Rayden began but Sonya put her hand up to silence him. She kept her face to the ground as she feared she might say something she would later regret.  
  
"Just....don't talk to me for a while, okay?" She said as she stalked off.  
*************  
Sonya crept along the shadows of a building. She watched carefully as Jarek walked along, admiring the scenery. He had no idea she was there. She so wished that she still had her gun. But she managed to suppress her rage and continue to follow him. She knew that she couldn't break Rayden's trust, and for whatever reason he thought that Jarek was going to help some way. So she thought that she'd just watch him and make sure he didn't get up to anything he shouldn't. Which of course, Sonya knew he would. She was now directly next to him, just close enough to see him bump into someone and steal their wallet. Sonya smiled to herself and started to get closer. Just as she neared the edge of shadow that she hid herself in, she threw her leg up, kicking Jarek in the face. She then quickly grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into the shadows and up against a wall, away from the crowd.  
  
"Hi baby." She smiled coyly. "Miss me?"  
  
"Oh, fuck me." Jarek cursed to himself. "What do you want? I haven't done anything."  
  
"Oh no?" She asked and pulled the wallet from his pocket.  
  
"What? You were following me? I thought this was a free country."  
  
"Yeah well, we ain't in Kansas anymore. Here, anything goes. Something you'll learn soon enough."  
  
"Whatever, I know my rights."  
  
"You don't have the right to shit." Sonya snarled, pushing him up against the wall. "Just know, I'm gonna be watching you like a hawk." She said before letting him go and walking back to give the man his wallet.  
  
"C'mon Sonya. We're working together now. Can't we just kiss and make up?" Jarek called back to her. Sonya simply replied by giving him the finger without turning around. She returned the wallet to the man who had no idea anything had even happened, when Johnny found her.  
  
"Hey, where you been?" He asked. "I've been looking all over."  
  
"I had some...business to attend to." She smiled.  
  
"What did you do?" Johnny asked worriedly.   
  
"I'll explain it all later. It's time to start this thing." She said escorting Johnny to the hall where they ate breakfast.   
*************  
Sonya and Johnny joined Liu and the others at the garden outside the breakfast hall. A huge crowd had gathered and everyone was watching a small podium up the front.   
  
"What's going on?" Sonya asked Rayden.  
  
"Shinnok is coming to open the tournament."  
  
"Oh, great. Let's get this thing over with." She replied looking back towards the podium. Suddenly a man appeared. He was an average sized man, except he was dressed strangely and had blue-grey skin. Sonya lent over to Rayden.  
  
"Shinnok." She whispered as everyone had stopped talking to hear what the man had to say. Johnny, who was behind her, rubbed her shoulders to calm her down. She smiled as it worked.  
  
"Welcome!" Shinnok boomed. "I am pleased to see you all here. I eagerly await the coming days. I am Shinnok."  
  
"Do we really have to stand here and listen to this guy? Let's just fight already." Sonya said bored.  
  
"Sonya, your not taking this very seriously." Rayden frowned at her.  
  
"Well, look at him. I could fight him right now." She scoffed. Rayden became very serious and grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"And you would be killed faster than you can imagine." Sonya suddenly became very attentive. "Shinnok is far more powerful than anything you've encountered before. Twice as powerful as Shao Kahn. If you keep this attitude, you will surely die."   
  
Sonya realised she was being very childish.  
  
"I'm sorry. You're right, I'll take it more seriously." She apologized.  
  
"I hope so." Rayden turned back to Shinnok.   
  
"Tomorrow the tournament will begin. The draw shall be posted here in the morning. I wish you all good luck. For you will need it." He smiled evilly. And with that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. The crowd began to dissipate as the smoke, leaving the hero's standing alone in the garden discussing coming events.  
****************  
That night, as Johnny was preparing for bed, Sonya stood on the balcony staring at the sky. The cool breeze gently brushed her hair out of her face, blowing it around behind her. Johnny came up behind her wearing a towel as he had just stepped out of the shower.   
  
"Whatchya doin'?" He asked as he grabbed her around the waist from behind.  
  
"Just thinking." She smiled and closed her eyes as he kissed her neck.  
  
"'Bout me I hope."   
  
"Johnny." She laughed and turned around to face him. "Get over yourself." She walked over to the railing and lent on it.  
  
"That hurts." He replied sarcastically and sat next to her, facing inside. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah." She replied staring out across the landscape. "It's just, Rayden. He freaked me out a little when he...freaked out a little." Johnny nodded his reply.  
  
"What if he's right. What if we can't handle this. I mean, if anyone, Rayden should know. It is his father."   
  
"What happened to 'I could fight him now'." Johnny smiled.  
  
"He just, startled me a little I guess. Made me see some sense."  
  
"Sonya, we're gonna get through this. Okay? I'll make sure of it."  
  
Sonya smiled and hugged him. As she held him she noticed something moving in the garden below. She furrowed her brow and backed off a little.  
  
"Something moved." She said looking at him.  
  
"Well, that's what happens when two people..." Johnny started, misunderstanding which movement Sonya was talking about.  
  
"Johnny, get your head out of your shorts. Down there." She pointed.   
  
"Oh." Johnny said a little disappointed. He looked down into the dark gardens to see what she was talking about. Sure enough, something was moving around. Johnny turned back to Sonya but she was already tying her hair back and putting her clothes on.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked coming back into the room.  
  
"To have a look." She replied throwing her nightgown at him. "You coming?"  
  
Johnny sighed, threw his towel to the ground and grabbed his pants.   
  
"God damn it." He said quietly following Sonya out of the room.  
************  
"Sonya." Johnny whispered after Sonya as she crept along the garden path. She ignored him and kept on heading for the thing in the dark. "Hey!" He whispered loudly.   
  
Sonya finally turned to look at him. He was hopping along, trying to fix his left shoe, when a shadow appeared behind him.  
  
"Johnny watch out!" Sonya called in her normal voice. Johnny moved just in time as a huge blade ripped through the air, missing him by inches. Just then Sonya was grabbed in a bear hug. The felt her attacker's head over her right shoulder and threw her leg up in an axe kick, hitting him right in the face, and causing him to let go. She turned around and could just make out the face of one of the mutant rebels.  
  
"You guys again." She said before being knocked to the ground by Johnny's attacker.   
  
"Sorry!" He called to her as she rolled the unconscious mutant off of her. The other mutant took the chance to get up and run. Johnny gave chase and was quickly joined by Sonya, and the two began to run him down. Sonya tapped Johnny and pointed to some rope, being used as a small fence around some garden. Johnny ran towards it as Sonya kept chasing the mutant. As he got to the wall of the palace, he stopped and turned to face her. Sonya didn't slow, however, and kept running at full pace. The mutant extended his blades and stood in a fighting stance. Sonya got several feet before him and suddenly lept in the air. She flew over his head, flipping in mid air and hitting the wall feet first. She then sprang off the wall and into the back of the mutant, knocking him to the ground. She managed to subdue him and used the rope that Johnny brought over to tie him up. Johnny then dragged him to his feet and against the wall. The mutant tried to run at them, but Sonya simply threw her foot into his chest, pinning him to the wall.  
  
"Who the hell are you!" She yelled at him.  
  
"One soldier, from an army of thousands." The mutant hissed back.   
  
"Why the hell do you keep attacking us?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Because Queen Sindel and her daughter must be killed."  
  
"But why?" Sonya asked, replacing her foot with her hand. "Kitana and Sindel restored your world."  
  
"No. Our world was the one Emperor Kahn created. He even created us. But then you Earth Realm fools killed our master and destroyed out world."  
  
"You've gotta be kidding me." Sonya laughed and looked at Johnny.   
  
"I do not lie." The mutant replied. "As surely as I say that you will soon die."  
  
Johnny grabbed him by the throat.  
  
"Watch your tongue." He warned.   
  
"Who do you work for?" Sonya asked. Just then Sonya heard a noise from behind them. She pushed Johnny back and then backflipped away from the mutant, as the other mutant slammed his blades into him. The mutant looked on in horror, as he pulled his blades from his comrade.  
  
"Woops! My bad." Sonya punned before slamming her foot into his face. He staggered back and was caught and held by Johnny. Sonya punched him hard in the face.  
  
"Okay, lets try this again. Who do you work for?" She asked again.  
  
"Bah! You do not scare me woman. You will all die along with your Queen and Shinnok."  
  
"Shinnok?" Sonya asked confused. "Your not working for Shinnok?"  
  
"Never. We serve our master, Quan-Chi!" The mutant replied proudly.  
  
"This is starting to sound a little tweaked." Johnny said forcing the mutants hand into his back, thus staying away from the blades.  
  
"Your right." Sonya replied. "We need to get him to Kitana. See what else we can get out of him."  
  
Suddenly, the mutant extended his blades, right through his abdomen, killing himself.  
  
"Or not." She said as Johnny dropped the body to the ground.   
  
"We need to tell Rayden. There's something else going on here." He said stepping over the corpse.   
  
"Oh well. So much for a simple tournament." Sonya sighed.   
  
The two walked off to inform the others, leaving a shadowy figure watching from the bushes. 


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20  
  
Sonya and Johnny burst through Kitana's door, alarming her quite a bit.  
  
"Sorry, but this is real important." Sonya said sitting and catching her breath.  
  
"Something's up." Johnny started. "We were just attacked by two mutants. We tried to get as much information out of them as we could, but they're dead."  
  
"We did get some info. It seems that Shinnok's sorcerer is working against him. The mutants we fought worked for Quan Chi alone." Sonya added.  
  
"Which begs the question how come?" Johnny said as he also sat.  
  
Kitana sat and stared at them for a while.   
  
"Wow, that's a lot of information to get in such a short period of time. Where were these mutants?"  
  
"Outside our window." Sonya replied.  
  
"If Shinnok really has himself a traitor, he's not going to be too happy about it. I say we tell him." Johnny suggested.  
  
"And he'd believe us of course." Sonya turned to him.  
  
"Sonya's right." Kitana said standing. "This could either work to our benefit, or could be disastrous. Either way, we cannot simply tell him. I think we should wait it out. We need to be very careful with this information. Now the Tournament starts tomorrow, you should both get some rest." Kitana said opening the door for them.  
  
"Your probably right. "Sonya said walking out. "But listen. They're after you too. So be careful okay?" She hugged her friend and Kitana shut the door behind them. Johnny looked over at her smiling.  
  
"You think Liu was in there?" He grinned.  
  
"Oh yeah." Sonya replied as the two walked back to their room.  
************  
The next day was the first of the tournament. The Earth Realm warriors found their names on the draw and competed in their respective fights. The whole while watching for some sign of the mutant rebels. But there was nothing. The tournament was back to it's usual rules, a breath of fresh air after the last two. It reminded Sonya of the first tournament. As she, Johnny, Liu and Kitana walked on to the next fight, she saw Jarek fighting an Outworld warrior. He was a very skilled fighter, and very much resembled Kano's fighting style. Sonya wasn't surprised at all when Jarek finished his opponent rather brutally with his knife. He looked over at her and smiled. Sonya simply ignored him and kept walking. They soon arrived at their destination. A rather lush outdoor arena, surrounded by exotic trees and bushes. Sonya was the next to fight. She walked into the arena, after getting some wishes of luck from her friends. Shinnok was waiting for her, as was Quan-Chi. He was shorter than Shinnok, but equally as strange looking. His bald head was white, except for two black marks over either eye, that ran over the top of his head and ended at the rear. He had large blades on his shoulders, arms and shins, and wore a dark outfit. He was a very menacing sight, Sonya decided.   
  
"Sonya Blade!" Shinnok called to her. "Are you ready for your next battle?"  
  
"You better believe it." She said confidently.  
  
"Good. I believe that no introduction is necessary." Shinnok smiled and looked behind her as her opponent entered the arena.  
  
'Oh god, not Jarek.' Sonya thought, slowly turning around and coming face to face with Reptile.  
  
"Oh." She said with a hint of disappointment in her voice. "It's just you. Isn't it? Reptile?" She asked the reptilian creature in front of her. He had changed his appearance some since she had last seen him. He no longer wore his ninja outfit, but displayed his snake like features for the world to see and fear.  
  
"Yesss woman. It is I." He hissed back at her.  
  
"Cool." Sonya replied uninterested. Without even waiting for Shinnok to start the match, Sonya let loose a high side kick to Reptile's face, sending the ninja flying to his back.   
  
"Now now miss Blade, that wasn't very good sportsmanship. However I do think I will enjoy this fight."  
  
"I hope I can put on a good show for you." Sonya said sarcastically.  
  
"I am sure you will. Fight!" Shinnok shouted beginning the match officially.  
  
By this time Reptile was back on his feet and rushing towards Sonya. Acting rather arrogantly, Sonya stepped to the side and stuck out her arm to clothes line him. But Reptile was ready for her and as his neck touched her arm, he grabbed it and spun her around before letting her fly to the ground. Sonya landed face first, and was a little shocked. She looked back over her shoulder to see Reptile rushing toward her again. She quickly lept onto her feet and donkey kicked him in the chest. She then used the momentum from the impact to somersault forwards and onto her feet, before turning and landing a spinning crescent kick to his head. Shinnok applauded from the side lines as Quan-Chi just watched silently. Johnny too was screaming encouragement. Sonya ducked an acid spit from Reptile and as she did, let out a blast from her arm bands. Reptile quickly jumped her attack and flew towards her. Sonya rolled backwards out of the way. As she got to her feet she tried a sweep kick at him but again he jumped it and was ready when she regained her footing. He quickly let loose a side kick to her stomach, sending her flying backwards and to the ground. Sonya looked up at Reptile, panting from the fight. He charged at her but before Sonya could react, He vanished into thin air.   
  
"Huh?" Sonya said aloud before being thrown by some invisible force across to the other side of the arena. She quickly got to her feet and began looking for Reptile.   
  
"Reptile?" She asked looking around.  
  
"Yesss." Came his reply before he slammed an invisible fist into her face. Sonya was knocked to her hands and knees. She looked back over her shoulder, but was then grabbed by her pant waist and thrown forwards onto her front. Sonya slowly got to her feet. She looked around the arena and tried to block out everyone's cheers. She focused on listening for the ninja. Suddenly she heard a noise from behind her. Sonya spun around and grabbed an invisible fist, spinning Reptile around and kicking him in the side before letting go of his arm. She then grabbed his shoulder, lent down a little and slammed her fist into his face in a powerful uppercut, sending him flying in the air before landing on his back, unconscious and once again visible. She turned panting to Shinnok.  
  
"Hot enough for ya?" She breathed heavily before spitting some blood on the ground.   
  
Sonya walked back to her friends as the congratulated her and helped her down the steps.  
  
"Does anyone mind if I just sleep for the next couple weeks?" She panted.  
  
"I'll take her back to the room. I think she's earned a break." Johnny told Kitana and Liu before walking off.  
  
When they got back to their room, Johnny laid her on the bed and undid her boots.  
  
"God, you were amazing."  
  
"Thanks." She replied rubbing her shoulder.  
  
"No, I mean, my god. Your fighting skills have just tripled my own since I was alive. The first time I mean." He grinned at her.  
  
"After you died, my training was the only thing that kept me going. If I didn't have that.... I don't know what I would have done." Johnny looked up at her as she sat on the bed.  
  
"Well I'm back now. You can relax. I'll take care of you." He smiled at her before crawling up the side of the bed and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around him and they fell back on the bed.  
**********  
The next couple of days seemed to fly by. The Earth Realm warriors all had a chance to fight and show off their skills. Liu was up next. He was fighting the Lin Kuei warrior Sektor. They were fighting in a huge industrial area. All the walls were old and brown, chains hung from the ceiling and the air seemed very stale. The fight didn't last very long, Liu taking out Sektor within minutes. Again, Shinnok and Quan-Chi were present. The fighters began to walk back from the arena, they found themselves on the side of a large valley. The walkway they were on wasn't very wide, maybe two people, Sonya guessed. And large chains were attached from the ceiling to the walls just above their heads. The walls of the valley were all rusted and decayed, Sonya guessed that some sort of acidic liquid once flowed along it, but now it was bare.  
  
All of a sudden a group of mutants appeared in front of them.   
  
"Oh great." Sonya sighed. She turned around to talk to Jax and saw another group appear behind them. "Uh oh. This doesn't look good."  
  
Mutants began appearing from everywhere. There were some in the valley, some across the valley, standing near the entrance to a series of hallways. There was a gap in between Sonya, Johnny and the rest of the Earth Warriors, but it too soon was filled with mutants that had appeared from above.   
  
"Jax!" Sonya called out to her partner.  
  
"Go! Meet us outside!" He yelled back, taking Liu and Kitana with him as they ran back fighting through the mutants that appeared.   
  
"Oh, this should be fun." Sonya frowned.   
  
"Grab a chain!" Johnny yelled pulling one of the chains from the wall above him. He swung down into the valley and across to the other side, just barely missing the attacks from the mutants below. Sonya reached up and grabbed another chain and dove off the walkway inches away from a mutant's blade. Sparks showered behind her as she swung through the gorge. At the bottom, some mutants were waiting for her. Sonya quickly pulled herself up grabbing the chain above her head with her feet and staying in a handstand position as she neared the bottom. The mutant's blades narrowly missed her head as she reached the apex of the swing and stayed in that position as she swung up to the other side of the valley. As she got above the walkway, she released her grip on the chain and gracefully flipped back to an standing position and gently placed her feet on the ground, all the while seeming to float in mid-air. Sonya and Johnny quickly cleared some mutants, before another hoard came after them.   
  
"Split up. You go left, I'll go right." Johnny said to Sonya pointing to two hallways in front of them. Sonya nodded and they both took off, the mutants splitting up and following them. Sonya found herself running down a tight hallway, it's walls looked like the walls of the valley she had just swung across. A couple of mutants followed her down, she could hear their heavy footsteps behind her. Soon the hallway opened up into a huge dome shaped room. The walls still looked rusted and old, and their was a stained glass window on one side. Sonya kept running towards the other side of the room, a mutant close behind. As Sonya got to the wall on the other side, she lept at it, taking two steps up it before flipping backwards off of it. She grabbed the shoulders of the approaching mutant and swung over his head, placing her foot in his back, and dragging him to the ground, rolling and tossing him behind her. She rolled onto her feet and turned to face the next mutant. She quickly lept up into a handstand on his head, before twisting her whole body around, snapping his neck. She landed on the other side of the mutant and let go. His lifeless body remained standing, swaying before her. Sonya let go a huge side kick to his head, sending him finally to the ground. Her first attacker had gotten to his feet now so Sonya turned her attention back to him. Behind him another mutant ran towards them. Sonya quickly threw a sweep kick at the first mutant, forcing him to dive to her right. She then lept into the air and threw a spinning kick to the oncoming mutant, the force snapping his neck and forcing his body to land on the first mutant, the blades from the former impaling the downed opponent. Sonya stood standing between the three dead mutants in silence. But then two bodies came crashing through the stained glass window and fell to the ground. It was Johnny and a mutant. Another mutant followed them in from behind. Sonya lept into a sprint towards the second mutant. She lept at him, took two steps up the front of his body and slammed her foot into his face, causing the cartilage from his nose to impale his brain. Sonya landed on her feet, her back to Johnny and the other mutant. She turned her head over her shoulder in time to see Johnny throw a shadow kick at his opponent, sending him crashing towards Sonya. Without turning she quickly lept straight up into the air, placing her hands on his shoulders. She stayed in a handstand on top of the mutant before dropping her right leg into an axe kick, smashing the mutants face, and causing him to tumble to the floor. She landed on top of him and before he could get any sort of advantage on her, she took his head between her hands and snapped his neck. Sonya got to her feet and brushed herself off. She walked over to Johnny and was about to ask him what to do next when she saw another mutant behind him.  
  
"Duck!" She cried in warning. Johnny did so and Sonya threw a round kick, hitting the mutant in the face and knocking him unconscious. As she spun around from the kick, her back to Johnny, she saw yet another mutant coming for her. She quickly put her hands between her legs for Johnny to grab. He did so and pulled her arms through her legs, causing her to flip over and kick the approaching mutant in the top of the head. He too was knocked unconscious, leaving the two warriors in the middle of a pile of bodies.   
  
"I was right." She said panting.  
  
"Huh?" Johnny asked also panting from the extreme exertion.  
  
"It was fun." She grinned wickedly at him.  
  
"Come on. We've gotta find the others." He said grabbing her arm as the two of them ran through the shattered window towards the exit. 


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21  
  
Sonya and Johnny ran back towards the main chamber that acted as the arena for the last fight. When they  
got there they found Liu, Kitana, Jax, Kai, Jarek, Sub-Zero and Fujin fighting off a large group of mutant  
rebels. Shinnok and Quan-Chi were also there, only Quan-Chi was not fighting.   
  
"Enough!" Quan-Chi finally spoke, halting the fight. The Earth Realm warriors joined Sonya and Johnny.   
  
"Quan-Chi, what is going on here?! I demand an answer now!" Shinnok yelled at his sorcerer.  
  
"You are a fool Shinnok. I have used you this whole time, to get the Earth Realm warriors here. Soon they  
will be dead, and out of my way. And you with them."  
  
"Damn you!!" Shinnok screamed and rushed at Quan-Chi. Acting quickly, Quan-Chi slammed the back of  
his fist into Shinnok's face, sending him flying across the room. Quan-Chi simply laughed at Shinnok's  
pointless efforts.  
  
"You are pathetic. To think you were once an Elder God. This whole time I've been using you until the  
time came to take control of this tournament and claim Edenia as my own. I shall enjoy watching you  
die."  
  
Shinnok sat up and began laughing.  
  
"What is so funny!?" Quan-Chi demanded. Shinnok pointed to something behind the sorcerer.  
  
"That." He laughed. Everyone turned to look at what Shinnok was pointing at. To their shock stood  
someone they had not seen since the first tournament.  
  
"Goro?" Sonya said recognizing the beast. Shinnok continued to laugh at his traitorous sorcerer.  
  
"Who is the fool now? I think you'll find that it is I who shall enjoy watching you die!" Shinnok reveled in  
his supposed victory. Sonya turned to look at the group.  
  
"Okay. Which one of you said this was going to be a simple straight forward tournament? Seriously."   
  
"Rayden, my son. Help me. Have your warriors fight by my side and defeat Quan-Chi." Shinnok pleaded.  
  
"Never, Father. You are both enemies of Earth Realm. And you will both die by our hands."   
  
All the Earth Realm warriors stood in a fighting stance. And soon the entire room did aswell. Jarek leaned  
over to Sonya.  
  
"Looks like fun hey sweet thing?"   
  
"Jarek I swear, you talk to me again, and I will kill you." Sonya replied, glaring at her enemy.  
  
"Goro. Now!" Kitana yelled suddenly. Goro quickly turned and slammed his fist into Shinnok, knocking  
him flying into Quan-Chi.   
  
"What?" Liu asked Kitana.   
  
"Goro came to me a few days ago. He has agreed to fight alongside Earth Realm."  
  
"Why?" Sonya asked.  
  
"Well, Edenia is his world too. He mearly wants to protect it."  
  
"Very well." Rayden said stepping forward. "It looks as if we can use all the help we can get. And Goro is  
indeed a powerful ally."  
  
"So this is it? One last fight and we can go?" Sonya asked hopefully.  
  
"We can only hope things go so smoothly." Liu replied.  
  
"But how often do things go smoothly?" Jax added.  
  
The two halves of the room faced each other in fighting stances. Quan-Chi and Shinnok were locked in  
battle to the rear of the room. Then without warning, Jarek charged at the mutants, screaming at them.  
This signaled everyone else to join the battle. Sonya ran for the nearest mutant and slammed her left foot  
into his shin, before hitting him in the midsection hard with both palms, sending him flying backwards.  
She then turned around and elbowed an oncoming mutant. She then hit him hard with a left cross. Sonya  
looked quickly to her left and threw a jumping kick to the mutant that was about to collide with her,  
before looking for Johnny. It was hard to see anything between the dueling bodies that filled the room. All  
of a sudden, Sonya saw four mutants shoot up into the air. She then saw Goro standing under them as he  
had obviously caused their current airborne state. She turned around and as another couple of mutants  
came after her. She threw her right foot up into the face of when, then shot the same foot out to her right  
into the midsection of another. She then turned left and elbowed another mutant in the face, before  
punching him in the stomach with her right fist. She grabbed the mutant by the collar and waistband and  
then threw him into another oncoming opponent.  
  
"Sonya, duck!" Johnny yelled from behind her. She quickly turned in time to see a mutant flying through  
the air towards her. She ducked and rolled, avoiding the attack, and sending the mutant crashing into  
another.   
  
"Thanks." She said to Johnny as he helped her up. Then she noticed two mutants coming at them from  
both sides. Johnny noticed aswell and bent forwards at a ninety degree angle. Sonya rolled over his back,  
shoulder to shoulder and let go a blast from her armbands, while Johnny performed a shadow kick on his  
attacker. Across the room Sonya saw Jax struggling with three attackers. She turned to look back at  
Johnny. He was fighting a single mutant. She figured he could handle it and ran off to help her partner.   
  
"Jax!" She yelled as she jumped at him. Jax ducked and Sonya kicked a mutant behind him.   
  
"Thanks." He panted.   
  
"Your welcome. Excuse me." She said as she pushed him to the left and threw a right kick to another  
mutant.  
  
"Just like old times." She panted.  
  
"Yeah. Feels like months since we've been in a good rumble." He grinned.   
  
Sonya laughed as she began pummeling another mutant. The fight seemed to last for hours, but eventually  
the mutant horde thinned out. Shinnok and Quan-Chi had disappeared, and Sonya noticed a few familiar  
faces lying amongst the unconscious. Among them were Sektor, Scorpion, and Reptile.  
  
"Where's Shinnok and Quan-Chi?" Sonya asked looking around the room.  
  
"Follow me." Said a voice behind them. They turned around to see Tanya standing there.  
  
"Tanya? Where did you come from?" Johnny asked her.  
  
"I have been here fighting with you. You probably didn't see me in the fight."  
  
"How convenient." Sonya whispered to Jax. They began to follow Tanya when another bunch of mutants  
entered the room.   
  
"You guys go, I'll hold them off." Jax yelled.   
  
"You will need some help, someone stay behind." Kitana addressed the group. They split up and Sonya,  
Kitana, Liu, and Johnny followed Tanya. She led them through a doorway that led into a dimly lit  
hallway.  
  
"Where exactly are we going?" Sonya asked.  
  
"You will see. Rayden told me to bring you to him." Tanya replied.  
  
"I haven't seen Rayden since the fight started." Johnny remembered.  
  
"He came to me and then he went this way." Tanya reassured him. It didn't help ease Johnny at all. He  
and Sonya exchanged a look. They hadn't trusted Tanya since they had met her.  
  
"Through here." She said as they got to the end of the hall and emerged into a large dark dome shaped  
room. Against one wall there was a small recess filled with a large green fire. It lit up the room in an eerie  
shade of jade green. Standing in front of it were Quan-Chi and Shinnok. They faced each other in fighting  
stances, and both panted hard.   
  
"You have lost, sorcerer." Shinnok panted.  
  
Quan-Chi laughed at his opponent. This enraged Shinnok. He lifted his hand and a ball of green energy  
appeared in it. Now Shinnok laughed. Quan-Chi stood his ground as Shinnok threw the energy ball at  
him. The green ball flew directly into Quan-Chi's chest, and dissolved.  
  
"What!? Impossible!" Shinnok yelled not believing what he had just seen. Quan-Chi reached into his  
pocket and removed a gold amulet with a shiny green jewel embedded in the center.  
  
"I am in possession of your once sacred amulet. Years ago, I delivered to you an exact duplicate, while I  
kept the original. Ha ha ha, you are such a fool. Now I will rule Edenia, and you can go back to the  
Nether-realm!" Quan-Chi held out the amulet and a burst of energy shot from it, striking Shinnok in the  
face. Shinnok let out a chilling scream as he was thrown backwards into a portal in the wall behind him.  
He stayed in the mouth of the portal for some time, screaming. His entire face had been taken off in the  
blast, leaving only bone and muscle. All of a sudden his body seemed to twist and contort as he was pulled  
back into the Nether-Realm. Quan-Chi now turned to the Earth Realm warriors.   
  
"And now my foolish friends, it is your turn. Thankyou Tanya, you have served me well."  
  
"Thankyou my master."  
  
"I knew it!" Sonya yelled.  
  
"Silence, foolish cow!" Tanya said walking towards Sonya.   
  
Sonya raised her eyebrows and slowly looked at Johnny. He simply bit his bottom lip and winced as he  
anticipated Sonya next move. Sonya flung her head back to look at the approaching Tanya.  
  
"Okay. I just have to say one word." She began. Suddenly Sonya kicked Tanya hard in the mid-section,  
then spun around and backhanded her in the face, sending Tanya stumbling backwards in the direction of  
the huge fire and Quan-Chi. Sonya ran up to her and punched her hard in the face, almost knocking her  
into the flames. Tanya looked over to Quan-Chi.  
  
"Help me my master!" She pleaded. Quan-Chi simply laughed at her.  
  
"Foolish girl. You really are far to trusting."  
  
Tanya turned back to look at Sonya, who was reaching behind her back for something. She pulled her  
hand out of a small pouch she had on her belt, her hand clenched in a fist. Tanya nervously laughed at  
her.  
  
"I thought you had something to say." Tanya said with false bravado.  
  
"Right. One word." Sonya replied holding her fist in front of her face.   
  
"Die Bitch." She then took a deep breath, opened her hand so that her palm was flat and face up, revealing  
a fine powder. Sonya blew the dust at Tanya in a big puff. The dust flew off of Sonya's hand and over to  
Tanya. When it touched her, Tanya was surprised to see that it did nothing. But as the dust blew past her,  
it met with the flames behind her and burst into a fireball, engulfing Tanya. She screamed in agony as she  
burnt to death right in front of their eyes, before falling into the pit behind her and burning to nothing in  
the huge green flame. Sonya rejoined Johnny and the others.  
  
"Um honey?" Johnny said to her. She turned to look at him. "That was two words." Sonya turned back.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Impressive mortal." Quan-Chi praised the brutal display. "But I wonder if your skills are great enough to  
rescue your precious thunder god."  
  
Quan-Chi pointed high up the wall and they followed his gaze to find Rayden crucified and gagged on the  
wall. He appeared to be unconscious.  
  
"Rayden!" Sonya cried out.  
  
"Let him go!!" Liu cried out to Quan-Chi.  
  
"You will have to fight me first Liu Kang."  
  
"Very well sorcerer. Show me every thing you've got." Liu snarled at him, consumed with anger at the site  
of his mentor.  
  
"Oh, I intend to." Quan-Chi smiled and raised his hand. The amulet sparkled as it did before it hit  
Shinnok. Suddenly a green bolt hit the sorcerer in the hand sending the amulet flying from his grasp.   
  
"What!?" Quan-Chi yelled confused. Everyone looked back to see Fujin floating in the air with his  
crossbow aimed at Quan-Chi.   
  
"You will do this as it was meant to be done. In Mortal Kombat!" Fujin yelled.   
  
Liu and Quan-Chi faced each other in fighting stances, before Quan-Chi began to yell and charge at Liu.  
The sorcerer jumped into a flying kick, which Liu ducked. He turned and punched Quan-Chi in the face  
and then kicked him in the stomach. Quan-Chi recovered quickly and slammed his weight into Liu,  
sending him backwards and to the ground. Liu used the momentum to roll to his feet again and, with the  
magic's that he had learnt since the last tournament, sent a fireball into Quan-Chi's chest.  
  
Fujin came down to get Sonya and he flew her up to Rayden. He held her there while she undid Rayden's  
bindings and removed his gag. He then gently got them back on the ground. Sonya rested Rayden's head  
in her lap and gently stroked his face. He was beaten pretty badly, but he opened his eyes and sat up.   
  
"What happened?" He asked groggily and Sonya filled him in as the two warriors fought on in the fore  
ground. They were both equally matched and they seemed to fight for some time before Quan-Chi began  
to get the upper hand. Liu was bent over in pain, panting hard, as was Quan-Chi to a degree.   
  
"You have been beaten boy. Just like your thunder god, and your brother."  
  
Liu looked up at his last remark and stared at Quan-Chi.  
  
"What do you know of my brother." He snarled.  
  
"Quite a bit actually. I seem him very often."  
  
"What!?" Liu was shocked and confused. Quan-Chi couldn't know his brother. He had been dead for years  
at the hands of Shang Tsung.  
  
"You see, when Shang Tsung was killed, He was sent to my Nether-Realm. Along with all the wonderful  
souls he had taken. Among which was your brother. You can imagine how the two of us despise you my  
young friend, and so to vent our anger, we beat your brother."  
  
Liu's eyes widened, and welled up with tears. "You're lying."  
  
"Oh I'm afraid not. We torture him. Burn him, freeze him, stab him, the whole works. It really does make  
you fell much better."  
  
"You monster!!" Liu screamed charging at Quan-Chi. Liu lept into the air, his legs kicking. He met with  
Quan-Chi and delivered a brutal bicycle kick, sending the sorcerer back, but in doing so, he used up the  
last of his strength. Quan-Chi let go a large green skull, the hit Liu and sent him flying backwards. Kitana  
ran over to him and helped him sit up.   
  
"This ends now!" Quan-Chi snarled. Then Sonya walked in front of him. She cocked her hip and crossed  
her arms.  
  
"You're damn right about that you son of a bitch." She snarled. Quan-Chi laughed at her.  
  
"And what is this? You are going to stop me?" He laughed.  
  
"No. He is."  
  
Quan-Chi followed her gaze to see Rayden standing behind him.  
  
"Go back to Nether-Realm." Rayden said holding the amulet. A huge blast lept from the amulet hitting  
Quan-Chi and sending him down the same portal the he himself had just sent Shinnok.  
  
Rayden collapsed to the floor. Sonya ran to his aid and helped him to stand. They all gathered around  
him.   
  
"Are you okay?" Kitana asked him.  
  
"Yes, I will be fine."  
  
"What about those two?" Johnny asked pointing to the spot on the wall were Shinnok and Quan-Chi had  
disappeared. "Are they dead or what?"  
  
"I'm afraid not." Rayden replied. "Nether-Realm is Quan-Chi's home. He will still be in power there. I'm  
sure he will make Shinnok suffer however. The reemergence of Shang Tsung worries me I must say."  
  
"Don't those guys realise? They keep trying and they keep getting their asses kicked." Johnny said taking  
Rayden's other arm.  
  
"Rayden?" Sonya asked. He looked at her as she tilted the brim of her cap to look him in the eye.  
  
"Can we please go home now?"   
  
Rayden smiled at her.   
  
"Yes Sonya, I think we can." 


	22. Chapter 22

Part 22  
  
Sonya woke up with a start the next morning. She didn't know what had woken her, but she had a strong nautious feeling in her stomach. She soon realised that she was going to vomit and rushed to the bathroom, trying not to disturb Johnny. When she was finished in the bathroom, Sonya walked back into the bedroom, rubbing her stomach. She didn't know what had caused her nausea, whether it was something in the large victory banquet the night before or some kind of virus. All of a sudden it dawned on her what it might be. She looked down at her stomach, and then over at Johnny.   
  
"Morning sickness." She said quietly to herself, a smile forming on her face. She hugged her stomach and walked over to wake up Johnny. She didn't want to tell him yet. She wanted to wait until she was positive.  
***********  
Sonya watched Johnny while they ate breakfast with the others. She desperately wanted to tell him and had to force herself not to. She noticed that he was whispering a lot to Jax.  
  
"You better not be talking about me." Sonya smiled at Johnny, flicking a piece of food at him playfully.  
  
"Nah, I'd know better." He smiled back.  
  
After breakfast everyone prepared to leave Edenia and return to Earth.  
  
"Is Rayden strong enough to open the portal?" Sonya asked Kitana.  
  
"No, but he doesn't need to." Her friend replied.  
  
"What do you mean? How else are we gonna get back?"  
  
"Rayden has been elevated to an Elder God." Kitana replied. Sonya was shocked.  
  
"He what?"  
  
"When did that happen?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Just a moment ago. He has chosen Fujin as his successor. He will open the portal." Kitana finished as Kiu entered the room.  
  
"Kai is off already. He wants to explore Edenia for a while." He said standing by Kitana.  
  
"What about the Mutants?" Sonya asked. "I mean we couldn't have stopped all of them."  
  
"No, you are right." Kitana replied. "I don't think we will ever stop them. Not for some time anyway. They have however realised that we will always win. And Prince Goro has been placed as head of security for the palace."  
  
"Great. That's definitely someone you want to have as a bodyguard." Sonya said finalizing her packing. Johnny walked over to her.  
  
"Sonya, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked.  
  
"Of course. What is it?" She replied.  
  
"We will leave you alone." Liu said as he and Kitana left the room. Sonya looked back at Johnny who seemed very nervous.  
  
"Johnny what is it? You're starting to freak me out." She laughed.  
  
"I've been doing some thinking. About us. And..." Johnny began but Jax burst into the room.  
  
"I'm real sorry to interrupt guys, but it's important." Jax puffed.  
  
"What now?" Sonya asked getting a little annoyed.  
  
"We've got a beat on Jarek"  
  
"Oh excellent. Let's go." Sonya said starting to leave. Then she remembered Johnny.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Can it wait or is it important?" She asked Johnny about his impending talk.  
  
"No it's okay. You go. We've got all the time in the world." He smiled at her.  
  
"I love you." She said and kissed him.  
  
"I love you too." He replied as she walked out the room with Jax, who mouthed an apology behind Sonya's back. Johnny smiled and waved them goodbye.  
  
"So where is he?" She asked as they walked out the palace gates.  
  
"He was spotted just outside the palace grounds. I think we should split up. Here." He replied giving her a radio. "If you find him, call me. No heroics." He warned her.  
  
"Jax, relax. It's me."   
  
"That's what I'm worried about." He said watching her go.  
****************  
Sonya walked around the rear of the palace grounds onto a large field, overlooking a huge canyon. She saw Jarek straight away, lurking around near the service gates to the palace kitchen. She slowly crept up behind him and grabbed his shoulder spinning him around.  
  
"Hi baby." She smiled hugely.  
  
"Oh shit!" He replied when he realised what had just happened.  
  
Sonya slammed her fist into his face, forcing him into the wall. She grabbed him and threw him backwards before kicking him in the stomach and uppercutting him, sending him towards the edge of the cliff.  
  
"It's over Jarek. Shinnok is dead, the good guys won. Your coming back with me." She ordered.  
  
"Never Sonya. I agreed to help defeat Shinnok, not turn myself in to the Special Forces. The Black Dragon live on!" He retorted advancing on the lieutenant. They found themselves at the edge of the cliff.  
  
"The Black Dragon died with Kano. Your the last one Jarek."  
  
This enraged Jarek. He ran at Sonya.  
  
"Never!!" He cried as he leaped at Sonya. Using her cunning and speed, she leapt out of the way, just as Jarek toppled over the edge. Neglecting to look over, Sonya pulled out her radio and began to make contact with Jax.  
  
"Come in Major Briggs, this is Lieutenant Sonya Blade ove..."  
  
Before Sonya could finish, she was grabbed by the ankle. She looked down to see Jarek holding on to the edge of the cliff face. He used his remaining strength to pull at her ankle. Sonya lost her balance and fell face first over the cliff. She screamed with all her strength but soon realised that it was of no use. She now knew the answer that had plagued her, her whole life. 'How was she going to die?' Her life flashed before her eyes and she cried at the realisation that she would never see Johnny again. She would never see her friends, her partner, or her unborn child. As she fell, she slipped through some low clouds near the bottom of the cliff, and when they cleared she saw the spot where her body would rest in peace. She thought about her life and decided that she was proud of the way she lived, and knew that her parents would be aswell. She smiled proudly as the ground rushed up and slammed into her body, shattering every bone in it. And there she lay. The fiery spirit had passed into the afterlife leaving her once beautiful body lying in a mangled heap at the bottom of the cliff.  
***********  
Back at the top of the cliff, Jarek stood staring over the edge. He laughed to himself proudly as he had finally accomplished something that no Black Dragon Member was ever able to. He had killed Lieutenant Sonya Blade. He turned to leave but was met by a very angry Jax, who lifted Jarek up by the throat.  
  
"Jax!" Jarek struggled to speak under the pressure of Jax's grip. "I thought you were going to..."  
  
"Thought I was what? Dead? Like my partner you just tossed off the cliff?" Jax replied angrily. He lifted Jarek out over the edge of the cliff and dangled him there.  
  
"Wait, you can't do this. You have to arrest me. You have to uphold the law! Wait! Wait! This is brutality!" Jarek pleaded for Jax to put him down but it was useless.  
  
"Wrong Jarek. This is not a brutality. This is a fatality." Jax replied coldly as he released his grip on Jarek, letting him topple screaming down the same path that Sonya had moments earlier. Jax watched Jarek fall until he could no longer see him. He then turned and did something that he never had in his entire life. He broke down on the ground in tears. His grief flowed out of him like a tap. He was angry at Jarek. He was angry at Sonya for acting alone and not calling him. And he was angry at himself, for not being there fast enough to stop it. And the realisation that he now had to tell everyone, tell Johnny, that Sonya was dead, hit like a punch in the face.  
***********  
"Congratulations Johnny." Liu said shaking his hand.  
  
"Well I haven't asked her yet. She might say no." He smiled.  
  
"You know as well as we all do that Sonya loves you more than anything. Of course she will marry you." Kitana said.  
  
"Yeah." Johnny replied. "I just can't wait to take her home and away from all this."  
  
The sound of the door opening made them all turn, as Jax slowly walked into the room and over to them. His eyes were red and his face incredibly sad.  
  
"Jax?" Johnny asked as he came and stood in front of everyone.  
  
"Johnny." Jax spoke but his voice was very scratchy. "I uh.....I've....um."  
  
"Jax, where's Sonya?" Johnny asked more forcibly.  
  
"Uh....we were.....um."   
  
"Jax!" Johnny yelled grabbing him by the arms.  
  
"She's dead Johnny. I'm so sorry, but.....she's gone."  
  
Everyone gasped in shock. Kitana put her hand over her gaping mouth as tears began to fall down her cheeks. Liu pulled her into a hug and wept aswell. Johnny stood staring at Jax, a confused expression on   
his face.   
  
"What?" He asked quietly. A single tear ran down Johnny's right cheek as he stared into Jax's eyes.  
***********  
Sonya stood before Rayden.   
  
"Where am I?" She asked quietly, looking around at her surroundings. Everything was white. But soft. Easy to look at, not blinding.  
  
"You are at the Crossing. The changeover from life to the afterlife." He replied.  
  
"Oh. So it's true then. I'm dead?"  
  
"I'm afraid so Sonya." He put his hand on her arm.  
  
"Wow." She gave a slight smile. "Well okay, this has been great. You can send me back now."  
  
"I'm sorry?" Rayden asked confused.  
  
"Send me back. Bring me back to life."  
  
"Sonya, I'm sorry but I ca..." Rayden started but she put her hand up in front of his face to stop him.  
  
"No. Unless the next words to come out of your mouth are gonna be 'Sonya, I'm sorry but I can do that right now'? I don't want to hear it. Don't tell me that you can't because I know you can. You did it once for Johnny, you can do it again for me."  
  
"Sonya. Johnny was brought back to fight in the next tournament. That and only that was why he was brought back. It may have had wonderful side effects, but he was brought back to fight and that alone. There is no legitimate reason to bring you back."  
  
Sonya was trying hard to hold back her tears, but they just seemed to flow regardless. She wiped them from her eyes and looked back at Rayden.  
  
"No reason?" She asked. "What about my life? Huh? My job, my friends? Johnny?"  
  
"I'm afraid that does not concern the Elder gods. They are only concerned with the tournament."  
  
"Is that so?" She asked getting mad. She was extremely angry at the disregard for her life. "I have devoted the past five, six years of my life to Mortal Kombat. And this is my reward? You're an Elder god now, right? Is that all you care about? The tournament?"  
  
"You know I don't. I have fought with you all these years. With all of you. You know you mean more to me than that."  
  
"Well then...?" She began but Rayden spoke over her.  
  
"It's not just my decision. Bringing someone back from the dead is against all the laws of nature. And unless it's for something of utter importance, it simply cannot be done. Now I am deeply sorry that you have to go through this, but my hands are tied Sonya."  
  
"What if I was pregnant?" She asked. "Is that a good reason? To bring another soldier into the world for your Elder gods?"  
  
"I'm sorry Sonya." He replied simply.  
  
"So it's true." She concluded. "I was...am pregnant."  
  
"Yes it's true."  
  
"Can I still have my child? Here I mean?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. Your child was never born. It may have a soul, but when you died, so did it. And now your child's soul is trapped in your body. Now, I'm only going to say this once. The only way for you to be brought back to life, is if there was another tournament."  
  
"And my child?"  
  
"If I were to resurrect you, then your child too would get another chance at life, yes."  
  
"But, until the next tournament, I'm stuck here." Sonya said glumly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is this hell?" She asked choking up with tears.  
  
"What?" Rayden asked shocked.  
  
"Is this hell?" She repeated herself more forcefully. "'Cause it sure feels like it. I mean, I'm being kept from everyone I love, from Johnny, my child. How am I supposed to rest in peace knowing that?"  
  
"Like I said before. This is the Crossing. After we're done here, I will send you to the afterlife. You will be re-united with your loved ones there. All the people you have lost in life are waiting for you there. Your mother, your father, your brother. There you will stay, without a sadness, without grief, and you will be able to watch your loved ones on Earth. You will be able to watch them grow, and send your love to them. You will not feel the pain you do here. And there you will wait, until your services are required for the next tournament."  
  
"And if there isn't one?"  
  
"Then you will be able to wait for them to finish their lives and join you here."  
  
Sonya nodded her understanding, wiping away more tears.  
  
"But Sonya, I shouldn't be telling you this but, It appears that Shang Tsung and Quan-Chi are planning something. If this were to turn out as another tournament, then I may be able to persuade the Elder gods to bring you back. We cannot be certain yet however, but if I'm correct, It will be a tournament like never before. You may not even wish to return for it."  
  
"I'm in. I don't care if it's gonna be rough. All the more reason for me to be there helping my friends."  
  
"Very well. Do you have any questions?"  
  
Sonya thought for a moment, and then looked up at Rayden.  
  
"Is it a boy or a girl?"  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"My....Johnny and I. Our child. Boy or girl?"  
  
Rayden smiled and put one arm around her shoulder. He put the other arm on her stomach.  
  
"You have the soul of a beautiful baby boy in you. And I foresee he will grow up to be a powerful warrior."  
  
"Thankyou." Sonya smiled. "You don't see like a white coat or a stethoscope do you?"  
  
Rayden laughed and placed both hands on either side of her head.  
  
"Go Sonya. Your family is waiting." He smiled. Suddenly everything went white.  
***********  
Johnny Cage and the Earth Realm warriors all stood in a beautiful wooded area, in a cemetery in L.A. In front of them lay a beautiful oak coffin with the American flag draped over it. Inside lay the battered body of Lieutenant Sonya Blade. A priest spoke about the tragedy of death and such. Johnny wasn't really listening. He just stared at the big box in front of him. The box that held his beloved Sonya. There were flowers everywhere, and the turnout was amazing, but Johnny didn't notice. He could hardly see anything through the tears in his eyes. As the service ended, everybody began to leave. He thought he heard someone talking to him but he couldn't be sure. All he heard was,  
  
"Just let him be Liu. Give him time."  
  
It was a female voice, he could tell that much. He stood in front of the coffin the whole afternoon. It wasn't until nightfall that he awoke from his catatonic state. He slowly approached the coffin and placed his hand on the top. He looked to his right and could see the picture of Sonya that had been placed in front of the coffin.  
  
"I can't believe this is it." He said quietly to her. "I mean, one minute your here, then your lying in a box."  
  
Johnny lowered his head and closed his eyes, causing tears to roll down his cheeks. He reached into the pocket of his best suit and pulled out a ring box.  
  
"I love you so much Sonya. More than anything I ever thought possible." He sniffed and placed the box on top of the coffin. He reached into his other pocket and pulled out another ring box. This one he opened and pulled the ring out.   
  
"I'm sorry I could give you a wedding. I'm sorry I didn't even get to ask if you wanted one." He said softly, putting the ring on his finger. "And I'm sorry that I couldn't save you. I'm sorry I couldn't help you fight. It was the one that got me back to you. To fight with you. And I wasn't even there to do it when it counted the most. I will wear this ring for all my days. Until I'm with you once more."   
  
Johnny gently lowered his head to the coffin lid and kissed it softly, tears streaming down his face.   
  
"Goodbye, my love." He said quietly before turning and walking away.  
  
As he got to his car, Johnny was surprised to see Rayden standing next to it.  
  
"Rayden." Johnny said surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to check on you. You've been standing there for about six hours."  
  
"Yeah." Johnny replied softly. All of a sudden he looked up at Rayden. "Send me back."  
  
"What?" Rayden asked with a weird sensation of deja vou.  
  
"Send me back. To the afterlife. To be with Sonya."  
  
Rayden laughed a little.  
  
"What the fuck do you find so hilarious right now?" Johnny asked angrily at Rayden's inappropriate laughter.  
  
"She said the same thing to me at the Crossing." He smiled.  
  
"You've seen her? How is she?" Johnny asked desperately.  
  
"As you would expect. She was heartbroken. Begging me to restore her and send her back to you. The same thing you did after you died. And now you are doing it again. Even though you know what my answer will be."  
  
"I can't do it Rayden. I can't live without her. It was one thing in the afterlife, when I could watch her, but I don't know how to live without her."  
  
"She did it. Sonya managed to go on after you died. She fought for Earth and helped to save it. She overcame the revelation that her arch enemy was her twin brother. And she lived on. And so can you."  
  
"Sonya's a lot stronger than me Rayden."  
  
"I think you are right." Rayden chuckled. "But none the less. You have to go on, Johnny. You have to live. For her."  
  
Johnny stood there for a moment. Taking it all in. Trying to figure out how to survive without her.   
  
"You're right. I have to show her I can do it."  
  
Rayden smiled and opened the door for Johnny. He got in the car and wound the window down.  
  
"Thankyou Rayden."  
  
"You are most welcome."  
  
Johnny started the engine and turned to Rayden.  
  
"Can you do one thing me?"  
  
"Anything Johnny."  
  
"Tell her I love her."  
  
Rayden smiled. "You can tell her yourself. She is listening to you. Watching you. She will always be with you."   
  
Johnny looked to the sky and smiled.  
***********  
Sonya watched Johnny through a portal in front of her. She gently stroked Johnny's image and smiled.  
  
"I love you Johnny." She whispered. "I will be with you soon my love."  
  
"Sonya?" A voice came from behind her. She turned around and looked at her brother, Daniel. Her parents stood beside him smiling.  
  
"You coming?" Daniel asked waving her over.   
  
Sonya turned back to Johnny and kissed her hand, placing it on the image of his face. She smiled again and turned to join her family.  
  
  
THE END  
  
Well that's it! I can't believe it's over. But after a long and hard road, it's finished. I'm sure I'll go back over it, fix mistakes make changes here and there, but I promise that I'll update whatever I change. And now with the emergence of Sonya in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, I feel compelled to bring her back to fight alongside her friends once more. I think I'll wait until I have a copy of the game first, so I can get the whole story on what's going on, but you have my word that me and Sonya will be back.  
  
I want to thank you all for reading my story and giving me the fantastic reviews. I want to thank my family and friends for putting up with my obsession. I really want to thank Robin, for being so supportive and for being my unofficial proof reader : ) And once again the fans, who give me the inspiration to continue writing. (Wow, starting to sound like an acceptation speech. LOL.)  
  
Oh! and a HUMONGOUS thankx to the people at Midway, for creating the amazing characters and worlds that without whom, This huge bit of text wouldn't exist. And most importantly, that wonderful person/people at Midway who came up with the concept of Lieutenant Sonya Blade, an enormous..................THANKYOU!!!!!  
  
Ryan. 


End file.
